Clan Wars
by Kaiba8
Summary: Inspirado en el universo de Naruto, en un tiempo arcaico en el cual aún no existían las villas, un extraño grupo de hombres empiezan a atacar a los clanes ninja para enriquecerse y algún que otro asunto oscuro que se traen entre manos. Historia cancelada.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Tiempo atrás, antes de la fundación de cualquier aldea ninja, los ninja se cobijaban en clanes pequeños y nómadas, a los que acudían secretamente los clientes para dar instrucciones precisas sobre que se debía de hacer en las misiones.

Las guerras entre clanes eran normales, y eran sucesivas. Ocurrían con frecuencia, y eran normales para los ninja. Los vencedores de una guerra secreta ninja, entre clanes, eran considerados los mejores ninjas, y eran aquellos a los que pertenecían las mejores misiones, y las mejor pagadas.

Algunos ninjas, incluso, abandonaban su condición de nómadas, y pasaban a formar parte de los ejércitos secretos de los señores feudales y personajes ricos y influyentes.

Todo antes de la masacre. Sin saber muy bien porque, uno de los reinos mejor pagados, una noche quedó totalmente destrozado.

Los espías ninja de cada clan investigaron, y no sacaron el agua clara. No provenía de ningún reino enemigo, simplemente parecía que era por gusto.

Se sembró la discordia, y los otros reinos empezaron a mirar mal a los ninjas. Las misiones que les asignaban, y en consecuencia, el dinero para poder subsistir, se iba decayendo deforma horrorosa, llegando a tal extremo que empezaron a odiarse entre los clanes. Todos se miraban, y mal pensaban de todos. ¿Quién había tenido la culpa de ese hecho?

Finalmente, se desencadenó una Gran Guerra Ninja entre todos los clanes.


	2. Guerreros occidentales

**Capítulo 1: Guerreros occidentales**

-Parece ser que estos tampoco han ofrecido mucha resistencia-Murmuró una voz

El sol ya se alzaba por el horizonte, iluminando poco a poco, toda la zona. Los árboles, rodeaban el lugar, más sino era normal, puesto que se trataba de uno de los grandes bosques del País del Fuego, una de las cinco grandes naciones. Los árboles, casi todos robles, separados por pequeñas clarianas de cincuenta metros cada unos dos kilómetros, y naciendo irregularmente, este nuevo día parecían distintos.

Por todo el bosque, se podían observar manchas de sangre por doquier, y de armas ninjas, tales como shurikens y kunais clavados por el suelo.

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres, restaban con una de las rodillas contra el suelo, y una pierna flexionada, en la cual descansaba uno de sus brazos. Su vestimenta se trataba de una fina armadura de hierro gris en el tórax manchada de pequeñas gotas de sangre. Por debajo, llevaban una especie de harapos de colores marrones de mangas largas. Sus pantalones, también marrones, y deshilados en su mayoría, terminaban su vestimenta. Llebaban unas finas chanclas hechas de cáñamo, y un kunai en su brazo que no se sostenía en la rodilla opuesta a la que estaba apoyada en el suelo.

Uno de ellos, con cara sonriente y plena de gozo, levantó su cara lentamente, para que los rayos de sol le tocarán la cara. Tenía el pelo largo oscuro, y sució, y su rostro manchado en sangre.

-Definitivamente, no han ofrecido resistencia alguna-Dijo el hombre

Cerca suyo, un harapo negro, con dos manchas de sangre en el medio, ondeaba por causa de una fina brisa que tocaba sus caras. Una por cada clan ninja destruido desde que se había iniciado la guerra, y esa gota de sangre, era la del líder de cada clan. El suelo, estaba lleno de cadáveres. Mujeres, niños, y hombres. Los dos primeros grupos estaban tendidos en el suelo con un simple tajo en la garganta. Los hombres, ninjas todos, habían dado un poco más de resistencia. Muchos de ellos habían muerto en el ataque inicial, que consistía en entrar discretamente, y rajar la garganta a sus contrincantes. A los supervivientes del ataque inicial, habían iniciado una huida, o en su defecto, a plantar cara a los agresores. Esos se habían llevado la peor parte, y estaban repartidos por todo el bosque con más de una decena de shurikens atravesándoles la piel.

En el suelo, aparte de eso, habían los restos de una pequeña fogata, y de tiendas de campaña destrozadas, aparte de rollos ninja tirados por él suelo, y de las pertenencias de los aniquilados.

-¡Almogavers!-Gritó el hombre, que parecía el líder del grupo, incluso siendo joven como era.-¡Recoged todas las armas y rollos! Nos serán de provecho. ¡Recoged sus pertenencias, también nos serán de provecho! ¡Qué chillé el hierro! Volvamos a nuestra base, y descansemos y volvamos a atacar.-

-La mañana se levanta-Murmuró una silueta

Un hombre, vestido con una túnica negra, y que llevaba una armadura de chapa metálica verde, con unas hombreras que le llegaban hasta unos veinte centímetros más desde que se le terminaba el hombro, observaba como el sol se levantaba. Otra silueta se le acercaba, era una mujer, vestida idénticamente que el hombre.

-Se terminó tu turno, Alexander-Dijo la mujer

-Está noche he sentido algo en el bosque-Murmuró Alexander

Tenía la mirada baja, y el pelo oscuro y rizado. Tendría cosa de treinta años. Después giró su cabeza hacía la chica, de alrededor de unos veinte recién cumplidos, que lo miraba.

-Gritos y más gritos.-Murmuró Alexander-Parecía como si el clan que vive en el bosque hubiera sido atacado, Dei.-

Estaban en una explanada cercana a uno de los gigantescos bosques del país del Fuego. Su campamento estaba ubicado cerca de donde se encontraban los dos ninja, observando al bosque. Unas veinte tiendas de campañas, y un fuego apagado era su campamento. Habían algunos ninja apoyados medio dormidos en las tiendas de campaña, que serían los ninja que se encargaban de la protección esa noche.

-A mi me parece increíble que en menos de 24 horas de haber empezado la guerra, dos clanes hayan sido exterminados, de la misma forma en que el reino del país del Sonido fue destruido. Son ninjas de un nivel muy superior.-Dijo Dei, mirando a Alexander, el cual tenía cara de cansado. Le golpeo el hombro, y sonrió.-Vete a dormir, me toca a mi ocupar tu puesto.-

Dei tenía el pelo corto de un tono rubio, y una mirada muy tranquila. Una cicatriz en una de sus mejillas era lo único tosco de su rostro. Media un poco menos que Alexander, que era bastante alto.

-¿Tenemos que participar en la guerra?-Dijo Alexander

-Así lo ha decidido el líder de nuestro clan-Dijo Dei.

-Sinceramente, una pena-Dijo Alexander, alejándose de la chica, mientras ponía rumbo hacía dentro de una de las tienda de campaña, entraba en ella, y se ponía a dormir.

Se oyó un grito estridente, que hizo que Alexander abriera los ojos. Provenía de fuera de la tienda de campaña.

-¡Katon. Bola de fuego!-Se oyó desde fuera.

Desde dentro la tienda de campaña, pudo observar como el gigantesco brillo de la llamarada, y de seguida, observo como un cuerpo caía encima la tienda de campaña, y la rompía. Alexander, salió corriendo de la tienda, lo más rápido que pudo, solo para ver como unos seres extraños gritaban.

-¡Chilla Hierro!-Gritaban al unisono los seres, que salían de todas direcciones y empezaban a entrar en las tiendas de campaña, y mataban a los que la habitaban. Uno de ellos corrió hacía Alexander, el cual se apartó un poco hacía la derecha, mientras sacaba en un movimiento rápido su kunai.

-¡Chilla hierro!-Gritó el extraño ser, que vestía con harapos marrones, y una fina chapa metálica gris en el pecho.

Alexander corrió hacía el ser, y paró el avance de su kunai haciéndolo chocar con el suyo propio, mientras le asestaba un puñetazo en la cara. El enemigo cayó al suelo, mientras él hacía una pirueta en el aire y lanzaba el kunai contra otro de los atacantes. Hecho eso, formuló sellos con sus manos.

-¡Fuuton. Cuchillas asesinas!-Gritó Alexander mientras dos cuchillas se clavaban contra el suelo, cortando en dos a su enemigo. Después poso su rodilla y una de sus manos en el suelo, pero, entonces, un enemigo salió de la oscuridad y se lanzó contra él.


	3. Tierra versus aire

**Capítulo 2: Tierra versus Aire**

Alexander, giro sobre si mismo en un arco de 180 grados, en el momento que el enemigo llegaba hasta él, justo a tiempo para golpearlo en el estomago y lanzarlo con fuerza contra el suelo. Aterrizó sobre una mano, mientras con la otra sacó un kunai de dentro la túnica, y se lo lanzaba contra el recién caído enemigo al suelo.

-¡Dei!-Gritó Alexander al unisono mientras giraba levemente para encontrarse con su compañera, la cual había estado de guardia durante todo el día.

El enemigo que debería haber recibido el kunai, se daleo en el momento justo para esquivar el artefacto metálico, mientras saltaba hacía atrás, y se levantaba.

-¡Eso es poco para derrotarme!-Gritó el enemigo mientras juntaba las manos y las separaba sucesivamente para hacer sellos de creación de técnica.-¡Doton. Técnica de invocación de cuchillos!-

La mano abierta del contrario impactó en el suelo a consciencia, quedando gravado en el suelo una especie de redonda con simbología extraña.

-¿Qué?-Gritó Alexander, mientras se lanzaba hacía atrás y se levantaba elegantemente para observar el ataque del contrario.

Del suelo emergieron un montón de cuchillos que se lanzaron contra el Alexander, el cual imitó el procedimiento de su adversario, y empezó a formular un ataque mediante sellos.

-¡Fuuton. Barrera semi-esférica!-Gritó Alexander mientras los cuchillos de tierra impactaban contra una recién activada barrera invisible, y caían contra el suelo hechos añicos.

-Es demasiado poderoso!-Murmuró Alexander, preocupado por Dei, su compañera, cuando se dio cuenta. Giro instintivamente su cabeza, y vio como el ninja con el que estaba luchando, había aparecido detrás suyo, y primeramente le propinó un impresionante puñetazo en toda su cara, lo que le hizo perder mínimamente el sentido, y empezar a dalearse, mientras escupía un poco de sangre por su boca, y seguidamente con su cuchillo se dirigía a clavárselo en la columna vertebral, intentando esquivar el ataque, se aleó hacía un lado, pero el cuchillo entró en contacto con la piel de su hombro derecho, y penetró dentro del cuerpo de Alexander, el cual se lanzó hacía delante, mientras con su mano derecha y con un rápido movimiento, lanzará seis shurikens contra su enemigo, el cual los recibió todos.

-¡Doton. Copia de tierra!-Se rió apareciendo detrás de Alexander de nuevo el enemigo, el cual recogió con maña la pequeña espada que restaba clavaba en el hombro, y se la intentaba clavar en el sitio donde originalmente estaba destinada.

Con un movimiento rápido, Alexander impulsó su mano derecha contra el suelo, poniendola en pose de garra para parar de moverse hacía el suelo, e inmediatamente impulsarse hacía arriba, con orientación a esquivar el nuevo ataque de su adversario, el cual hacía un movimiento parabólico con su espada para que está terminase clavada en el cuerpo del enemigo.

Pero Alexander, no fue suficientemente rápido, y la espada impactó contra su costado derecho, y milagrosamente no le penetró en el pulmón. En reacción a esa acción, escupió sangre, mientras caía al suelo adolorido.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Identificate!-Le gritó Alexander, levantando mínimamente la cabeza para observar el rostro de su enemigo, tapado por la oscuridad, y arrastrándose por el suelo dolido, mientras de su boca le goteaba un hilillo de sangre. Uno de sus ojos estaba medio cerrado por el dolor

Un poco de luz iluminó el rostro del enemigo. Era un hombre rudo, de piel sucia, y pelo largo que le llegaba hasta el cuello, echado hacía delante de su rostro. Y con una barba. Su color de pelo era castaño oscuro, y tenía una cicatriz entre los dos ojos, y atravesándole el tabique de la nariz. Tenía unos músculos muy fuertes, y su piel era algo morena. Sus harapos rotos, le hacían dotar de cierto temor, al mostrarse como un ser salvaje.

-Terminemos esto. ¡Chilla hierro!-Gritó el hombre posando sus dos manos juntas, a forma de sello.

La espada clavada en el costado de Alexander empezó a arder, y instantáneamente, el herido por esta, empezó a gritar.

-¡Justu de fuego en un arma!-Gritó Alexander-¿Qué eres?-

El hombre se rió mientras se acercaba a Alexander.

-Llámame Orcam-Dijo riéndose-Aunque, tendrás poco tiempo para decírmelo.-

Orcam siguió acercándose a Alexander, y cuando estuvo a su lado, se agachó haciendo un movimiento brusco y arrancando de cuajo la espada de su lado, impulsándola hacía arriba sin ningún miramiento, mientras se reía.

Alexander empezó a toser, y le costaba respirar, le acababan de rajar un pulmón. O eso parecía, porque entonces apareció detrás de Orcam.

-¿Qué es eso?-Gritó Orcam enfadado por ver que el ninja al que acababa de derrotar seguía de pie.

-Esto es el... Fuuton. Ilusión de hidrógeno. Es un genjutsu!-Gritó Alexander, sangrando por su boca y con sus ojos medio cerrados, el cual tenía la espalda medio agachada, y su brazo derecho inerte y en su mano izquierda portaba la espada de Orcam, deslizó en ese instante un movimiento circular con destino la cabeza del ninja, y la cabeza de Orcam se separó de su cuerpo, y cayó al suelo.

Hizo una mirada a la zona donde habían estado acampados esa noche y el día de hoy, y observó como casi todos los ninja restaban en el suelo muertos, a excepción de unos cuantos que aún seguían dando guerra a los ninja invasores, y como su líder recibía un ataque brutal a manos del que parecía el líder de los enemigos.

El ataque era una lluvia horizontal de cuchillos en llamas los cuales se clavaron por todo el cuerpo del líder del clan de Alexander, y caía al suelo muerto.

-No hay esperanza...-Murmuró mientras se ponía a gritar-¡Dei! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-


	4. Contraataque

**Capítulo 3: Contraataque**

Alexander observaba la situación con desespero, no tardaría nada de tiempo hasta que alguno de aquellos bárbaros fuera a por él, y entonces, dudaba que pudiese seguir luchando en el ritmo actual. Dei seguía sin aparecer, y los ninjas de su clan iban cayendo uno tras otro. Los campamentos estaban ardiendo, y algunos de los invasores ya estaban apilando todos sus tesoros en el medio, donde antes había una pequeña hogera.

Su líder había caído, y por todos lados se oían gritos de dolor, seguramente de los ninja de su clan, siendo asesinados. El que parecía su líder, acababa de clavar un cuchillo en la yugular del vencido líder de su clan, y con lentitud, y con un gesto de gusto increíble en su rostro, mancho de sangre un pequeño palo extraño, el cual escupió sobre una tela negra, otra mancha roja más. Y eran ahora tres manchas. En hacer eso, el hombre clavó el palo contra el suelo, con un movimiento que determinaba el honor que acababa de hacer.

-Creo que me has subestimado, ninja de poca monda-Gritó algo detrás suyo en el instante que sintió como una hoja mal afilada le rasgaba toda la espalda. Su piel pareció gritar de asco en el instante que se abría en canal por el paso de la espada. Su cuerpo sencillamente se lanzó contra el suelo en recibir ese golpe repentino, por culpa de la impresión que le causó el movimiento. Busco con su mirada el cuerpo de Orcam, y vio como era un montón de arena pulverizada.

Entonces se giró, mientras la espalda le ardía. Tenía un corte, no muy profundo que le atravesaba los omóplatos. En girarse, observo, delante suyo, a Orcam, que sostenía en uno de sus brazos el arma que ardía en un brillo de fuego, con una sonrisa de maníaco en su rostro.

-¿Otro clon?-Gritó Alexander con el rostro sorprendido desde el suelo, mientras intentaba ponerse derecho, apoyándose en la mano cuyo hombro no estaba herido. Antes de que su espalda se inclinara lo suficiente para además de aguantar el dolor, y soportar la perdida de sangre que se derramaba por los cortes ocasionados en su cuerpo, como para permitirle levantarse, observó como, con un movimiento rápido y veloz, su enemigo lo golpeo en el estomago con la rodilla, mientras lo alzaba del suelo al mismo tiempo que este giraba sobre si mismo y alzaba su otra pierna y le asestaba un otro golpe, que lo lanzaba contra el suelo.

-Ya va siendo hora de que terminé con esto-Dijo Orcam, mientras preparaba su arma, posandola horizontalmente mientras alejaba un poco su brazo, para rajar en trocitos al quizás, único superviviente de la tercera masacre de ese clan de asesinos. Entonces, escupió de forma ruda un escupitajo de sangre por la boca, y instintivamente, cerró y abrió los ojos.

Increíblemente, estaba derecho e inmóvil, sintiendo como tenía clavados tres kunais por extremidad, y el tórax lleno de shurikens. Se habían clavado en él de forma muy leve, puesto que, su rival, no estaba muy en condiciones de lanzarlos con más fuerzas, y su arma estaba tumbada en el suelo. Tosió, y agacho un poco la espalda, quizás por el dolor, para observar como, levantado, y agachado casi idénticamente que él, estaba Alexander, que sonreía.

-¡Genjutsu!-Gritó Orcam, mientras escupía sangre por su boca.-¡Maldito!

-Es una cosa normal. He visto que no estas entrenado para luchar contra ellos, y no tan solo eso...-Murmuró suficientemente alto, como para que Orcam lo oyera.-Con mi siguiente movimiento te habré vencido. Estás inmovilizado a causa de mis armas. ¡No puedes moverte!-

Entonces, Orcam se rió con ganas, mientras erguía totalmente la columna vertebral y hacía una mueca mientras tensaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

-Eso no me ha hecho nada. Estúpido ninja.-Dijo riéndose, mientras los kunais y shurikens que tenía clavados en su cuerpo caían todos de donde estaban clavados, y sonaban bruscamente al chocar contra el suelo. Entonces, alejo su puño hacía atrás mientras corría hacía Alexander medio agachado y lo golpeaba terriblemente fuerte en la mano, provocando un grito de dolor.

-A ver si vuelves a usar tus malditos genjutsus de nuevo-Gritó, pareciendo gustarle la sensación.

El combate, mientras avanzaba, iba ganando seguidores, generalmente hombres, que parecían gustarles el espectáculo. Y actualmente, una veintena de rivales rodeaban a Alexander y a Orcam. Estos, casi sin heridas, se dedicaban a beberse todas las existencias de las bebidas alcohólicas que tenía el clan recién derrotado. Al parecer, al estar viendo ese combate más como un entretenimiento que como algo que debían hacer, y haber recibido un permiso para divertirse, así que estaban bebiendo e insultando al ninja que resistía a la masacre.

-¡Orcam! ¡No lo mates aún!-Gritó uno de los espectadores, claramente ebrió-Déjanos gozar un rato más. Que sepa que no queda nadie de su grupo. Todos están muertos.-

Orcam respondió con una sonrisa, en el instante en que recogió lentamente del suelo su arma y un puñado de kunais y shurikens. Por su parte, Alexander observaba con miedo la posibilidad de que, su compañera estuviera muerta. Significaba tanto para él. Hacía tanto que se conocían.

-Toma, ninja, te devuelvo tus kunais-Dijo Orcam lanzando con gran precisión los kunais contra él, haciendo que la gran mayoría impactará contra las extremidades de este, y algunos de ellos pasaran a pocos milímetros de su cabeza. Solo por la sensación de impotencia y de miedo causada, Alexander hizo unos pequeños pasos hacía atrás hasta que se cayó de cara contra el suelo, haciendo que las heridas fueran más profundas aún. Su rostro, sudoso, mostraba sorpresa de seguir con vida. Mientras todo a su alrededor empezaba a pintarse con tonos grises y parecía alejarse de él, solo un ruido más oyó.

-Esto lo termino yo!-Gritó una voz, seguido de vitoreos, y de risas, y de un ruido extraño.

Sintió una presión muy fuerte por detrás suyo, como si un cuchillo le hubiera perforado un pulmón, y todo se volvió negro.


	5. Derrota

**Capítulo 4: Derrota**

Alexander despertó sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho. Sentía como si una cosa caliente le estuviera cerrando todas las heridas, y como su cuerpo volvía a ser manejable. Lentamente abrió los ojos, para encontrarse el rostro, algo ensangrentado de una bella chica.

Tenía la cara blanca, y con pequeñas manchas de sangre, que no dudó en plantear que eran suyas. Tenía el pelo azulejo medio largo atado en una pequeña cola, y los ojos, pequeños y negros. Vestía con una túnica de una pieza blanca, y en su espalda llevaba una katana guardada dentro de su vaina. Al bajar su mirada, pudo observar como las manos desnudas de la chica estaban impregnadas en sangre, providente de su cuerpo.

-Ugh!-Murmuró Alexander

-¡Tatsui!-Gritó ella-¡Ves como estaba vivo!-

Cerca de ella, había un hombre, de estatura mediana, que llevaba una mascara que le ocultaba el rostro. Su vestimenta se trataba de una armadura samurai de tonos grises, y de dos katanas que llevaba colgando en sus vainas en el lado izquierdo de su pelvis. Tenía el pelo corto y de un tono grisáceo.

-Ármis... lo he visto-Murmuró él, agachándose, para ver a Alexander.-Nadie más ha sobrevivido. Pero veo que hay tres enemigos abatidos.-

El lugar estaba sembrado de cadáveres. Las tiendas restaban en el suelo en cenizas. Alexander hizo el movimiento con sus brazos de quererse levantar.

-No deberíamos estar aquí, y no deberíamos haberle ayudado. Ya lo saber Ármis. Y tú, chico, quedate quieto si no quieres que tu herida se abra de nuevo. Te travesaron con un cuchillo extraño que te quemó todo el pulmón derecho. Realmente, es increíble que no estés muerto.-

Ármis levanto sus manos del torso desnudo de Alexander, puesto que le habían quitado la armadura y le habían rajado su túnica.

-Llevamos horas aquí.-Siguió diciendo Tatsui-Recuerda que el camino para llegar al País de la Lluvia es largo. ¡Son dos días! Los informes de espionaje sobre el inicio de la guerra civil deberían llegar allí antes de que ataquen a nuestro clan. ¡Es más! ¡Estamos en guerra con este clan! No deberíamos haberle ayudado!-

-Su líder yace muerto allí, Tatsui!-Dijo Ármis con rostro enfadado-El es el último del clan. Tiene técnicas que se perderán para siempre si se muere-

-¡Pero queda uno! Es nuestro enemigo-Gritó Tatsui

Alexander sonrió, mirando a Tatsui.

-Entonces, me rindo. Mi clan se rinde a vuestro clan.-Dijo Alexander tosiendo.

Tatsui miró a Alexander, pero su mascara se mostró inerte.

-Solo una cosa. ¿De verdad, que no hay más supervivientes?-Murmuró Alexander mientras de su rostro brotaban unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-No, chico.-Dijo Tatsui con recelo.

Alexander intentó levantarse del suelo, pero Ármis se lo impidió.

-No te muevas.-Dijo Ármis sujetándolo por los hombros.

-Solo dime... ¿Habéis encontrado el cuerpo de una chica ninja de unos veinte años y pelo corto rubio?-Dijo Alexander

-No nos hemos puesto a buscar entre los cadáveres, chico-Dijo molesto, Tatsui, que tenía los brazos cruzados-Aunque no hemos visto a ninguna chica ninja de pelo corto muerta, almenos que yo sepa-

-Entonces, ¿Podría haber huido?-Murmuró Alexander

-No lo se. No me importa-Dijo Tatsui, mientras era consumido por la mirada recriminatoria de su compañera.-¡Tenemos una misión, Ármis!-

-Adelantate tú, si tanta prisa tienes-Le gritó ella.

-¿Y tú?-Dijo él

-Aquí hay un herido, que puede decirnos algo sobre el estilo de lucha de los atracadores. Aparte de las pruebas visuales de los atracadores, no tenemos demasiada información. Y como hemos comprobado, hay una conexión con todos estos clanes destruidos. No es uno. Son tres. Y aún no sabemos que ocurrió en el País del Sonido. Porque el castillo de su señor feudal quedó destruido completamente? ¡Debemos investigar eso! ¡Y esto son pruebas!-

-Entonces... me adelantaré. Llevaré las pruebas que hemos encontrado hasta ahora, y planearemos una buena defensa. Uno de los patrones es que atacan cuando menos te lo esperas...-

-Cuando se hace de noche.-Murmuró Alexander-Gritan ¡Chilla Hierro! Y entonces inicían un ataque sin estrategia alguna. Atacan sin piedad y a gran velocidad. En menos de un minuto, casi todo el clan había perecido. Al cabo de cinco minutos, yo mismo caí.-

Tatsui miró a Alexander de nuevo, y giró su cabeza hacía Ármis.

-Te doy un día más-Dijo él mirándola, mientras giraba su cabeza hacía Alexander-Espero que valgas la pena.-

-¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme cuando he de volver!-Le gritó ella mientras se levantaba del suelo.-Siempre mandando, siempre mandando!-

Tatsui bajó la cabeza.

-Estamos en guerra. Entiéndelo. Nada más puedo hacer. Tengo presiones del líder, sabes?-

-Lo siento...-Dijo ella

-No pasa nada-Dijo él levantando nuevamente su cabeza-Nos vemos!-

Y dicho eso, empezó a correr en línea recta, y desapareció en el horizonte, mientras la chica y Alexander, tumbado, miraban a dicho horizonte.

-Seguiré curándote, y cuando estés en condiciones de andar te vendrás conmigo.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Sí, claro. No tengo nada más que hacer... mi clan está muerto...-Dijo él triste bajando los párpados de los ojos.

Cosa de cuarenta personas, la mitad de los cuales llevaban sacos, y que vestían con arcaicos harapos y una fina chapa como armadura corrían a gran velocidad sin separarse de sus armas y de forma heterogénea por un descampado de hierba grande y verde, hacía rato que habían abandonado los bosques, y se dirigían hacía el país del agua. Delante del ejercito, iba un hombre, cuyo rostro resultaba mostrar que era joven una incipiente barba y el pelo largo y sució. Cerca suyo iba Orcam, que sonreía.

En ese instante se oyó un ruido, que los hizo parar. Primero frenaron el joven, y después Orcam. En parar estos, el ejercito de cuarenta hombres y mujeres paró enseguida.

Una espada gigantesca recubierta en extrañas vendas, y una larga empuñadura cuyo final terminaba en una pequeña calavera se había clavado en el suelo, a unos cien metros de donde estaban, lo cual intrigó a los almogaváres.

-Roger... ¿Qué es eso?-Murmuró Orcam observando la espada.

-Está claro, imbécil-Dijo Roger, el hombre joven, que parecía el líder de la comparsa.-Es una espada.-

En ese instante una sombra puso su mano en la empuñadura de la gigantesca arma.

-Así que vosotros... sois parte de los famosos almogaváres. He oído leyendas sobre vosotros. La primera, es que no sois ninjas, sino los guerreros más terribles de occidente. Decidme, ¿Qué se os ha perdido por estos lares?-Dijo la voz sacando la espada del suelo, y posandola detrás de la cabeza, tocando con el hombro.


	6. El espadachín sangriento Hoshigake

**Capítulo 5: El espadachín sangriento. Hoshigake.**

Roger observó a la extraña silueta que se había situado delante suyo.

-¡Acabad con él!-Gritó sin dar respuesta ni explicación alguna al recién aparecido.

Cinco de sus soldados salieron de sus filas, y empezaron a correr hacía el objetivo, mientras gritaban "Chilla Hierro", y de sus cuchillos sobresalía un brillo extraño.

-No me has respondido-Dijo la sombra. El sol, mostró su rostro. Tenía la piel blanca y el pelo negro largo, hasta media espalda. Una bandana azul oscura le apartaba el pelo de su rostro, de facciones marcadas y de mofletes chupados. En sus ojos tenía pequeñas ojeras, y las retinas estaban inyectadas en sangre. Vestía con una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones negros manchados de sangre. Unas gigantescas botas terminaban su indumentaria. Media casi dos metros.

En llegar hasta el enemigo, los soldados intentaron atacarlo, rodeándolo, y para eso dos de ellos saltaron para situarse detrás del sujeto, pero, con increíble velocidad, este alzó la espada y valiéndose de esta, rozó a los dos almogaváres, los cuales perdieron el equilibrio, y cayeron al suelo, quedando uno al lado del pie derecho y el otro en el izquierdo.

Entonces se dieron cuenta. Toda su pequeña armadura del tórax se había rajado, y estaba partida en dos y tenían un fuerte corte arriba del estomago. Y de este sobresalía mucha sangre. Levantaron sus caras hacía el extraño ser que seguía mirando al frente sin inmutarse de su presencia. Estaba interesado en su líder.

-He oído que te llamas Roger. ¿Roger de Flor, verdad? He oído que tus tropas arrasaron una ciudad entera como venganza. Y que has controlado un numero ejercito, que aunque era inferior en número, eliminó a más de dieciocho mil soldados en una sola ronda. ¡Es realmente interesante! A mi me llaman Untarho Hoshigaki, uno de los siete hermanos espadachines del clan Hoshigaki, del País de la Lluvia.-

-¡¡Matadlo!!-Gritó Roger a sus tres soldados que estaban relativamente cerca del monstuoso ninja.

Pero, antes de que los almogaváres pudieran hacer algo, la espada formuló un semi-circulo de 180 grados y les rebanó las cabezas. Sus cadáveres, sin cuello alguno, y el pecho rajado y brollando sangre por doquier cayeron fuertemente contra el suelo, mientras sus cabezas fueron volando hasta llegar a los pies del líder de los almogaváres, el cual sonreía.

-Parece que no nos vas a dejar pasar, seas quien seas-Dijo con sonrisa sorna, mientras miraba a Orcam.

El gigantesco ninja golpeó con su gran bota a la herida del soldado que estaba al lado izquierdo, el cual se cayó al lado de los cadáveres de sus otros tres compañeros. Escupió sangre por la boca, y sus ojos quedaron en blanco. Al otro, la espada lo enganchó des del suelo, y lo levantó del suelo mientras era cortado de forma muy violenta por todas las hojas de la cual estaba formada la espada. En llegar al aire, el cuerpo cayó contra el suelo completamente muerto. En un momento, todo el alrededor del ninja, estaba cubierto de charcos de sangre.

-Perdonen que no les haya presentado a mi amiga Shamehada, es una obra de los maestros herreros de mi fructuoso clan. Incluso algún día podríamos crear una villa oculta, no creen?-Dijo Untarho mofándose de sus oponentes, los cuales estaban quietos.-Realmente es extraño, que dados los antecedentes que tenéis, no me ataquéis ya. Una pena... realmente...-

Roger, realmente histérico puso sus manos juntas y empezó a formular una técnica, mediante sellos.

-Interesante. Muy interesante. Así que hasta habéis aprendido a utilizar técnicas ninjas-Dijo el portador de la espada, mostrando un profundo tono en mofa.

-¡Doton. Mil cuchillas!-Gritó Roger en terminar su ataque.

El suelo se levanto, dejando atrás a la hierba, mientras se formaban en el aire un montón de cuchillas hechas con tierra. El suelo, alrededor del pequeño grupo almogávar quedó levantado, y se observó como quedaba suspendidos en una especie de plataforma. Delante del grupo, se había creado un socabon.

-¡Muere!-Gritó Roger con la boca abierta mientras todas las cuchillas empezaron a emprender una gran velocidad.

-¡Suiton. Invocación de agua!-Gritó alguien

Una sombra apareció en el suelo, al lado de Untarho, y de repente, debajo suyo, empezó a crecer una gigantesca fuente de agua. Un gran chorro levantó a los dos ninjas del país de la lluvia, haciendo que las cuchillas impactaran contra el agua y se deshacieran con ella. Pero, el agua no se quedó tan solo allí, sino que empezó a inundar el lugar, formando un pequeño lago en un kilómetro a la redonda, y de 5 metros de longitud.

-¡Ichigo!-Gritó Untarho, el cual estaba tranquilamente encima del agua, juntamente con la segunda persona, que se acababa de levantar. Tenía el pelo corto negro, y su rostro recordaba un poco al del otro ninja. En su espalda colgaba una gigantesca espada de un filo y gran empuñadura. Sus dientes parecían colmillos, y vestía bastante parecido al otro ninja. Eso sí, media mucho menos que este, puesto que media metro sesenta y cinco.-Llegas en el momento oportuno, para ver como se ahogan.-

En el otro extremo, Orcam tenía las piernas flexionadas y sus manos una encima de la otra, mientras una plataforma de tierra, estaban todos los almogávares protegidos.

-Bueno... parece que de momento se han salvado.-Dijo Untarho con aires de superioridad

-Pero hermano... ¿Podrán con el siguiente jutsu?-Murmuró Ichigo mientras juntaba las manos formando un sello característico de una técnica acuática.

-Tendréis control mínimo del chakra para hacer técnicas...-Dijo Untarho, empezando a andar tranquilamente por encima del agua, mientras los soldados enemigos se maravillaban de la acción-...pero no habéis recibido entrenamiento de ninja. Podéis imitar nuestros jutsus, pero no hacer todo lo que hacemos-

-¡Suiton. Dragón de agua!-Gritó Ichigo mientras el nivel del agua empezaba a disminuir, y un torbellino se alzaba contra el cielo, formando la silueta de un dragón marino.

-¡Adiós, mercenarios occidentales!-Gritó Ichigo mientras su ataque empezaba se lanzaba contra la plataforma terrestre.


	7. Rodeados por el mar

**Capítulo 6: Rodeados por el mar**

El gigantesco dragón inició su camino para chocar contra la plataforma en la que estaban los almogávars, cuando, de repente, una persona, con gran rapidez se puso delante de la multitud, y formulando sellos, gritó:

-¡Katon. Gran Bola de Fuego!-

La llamarada chocó con potencia contra el dragón de agua, y los dos ataques quedaron un momento chocando en el aire, formando un increíble juego de luces rojizas, amarillentas, y en menor medida, azules, hasta que la llama se apagó, y el agua del ataque cayó al suelo, ocasionando la aparición de olas que tenían la intención de tumbar la plataforma terrestre.

Orcam controló como pudo la plataforma para que está no se deshiciera, y una vez el oleaje se tranquilizó, en medio del agua quedó una figura femenina, que observaba al hermano menor Hoshigaki. Tenía el pelo corto en tonos rubios, y vestía con una camiseta muy larga que hacía tanto de ropa, como de falda, la cual llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos... traidores entre los ninja-Dijo Untarho que estaba separado de su hermano unos cuantos metros.-Ichigo, encárgate de la traidora, yo me encargó del caudillo almogávar-

Untarho sonrió, y empezó a correr por el agua, mientras la chica lo miraba, formulaba a gran velocidad sellos, y lanzaba una segunda bola de fuego, está vez contra el espadachín, el cual saltó, mientras dejaba desbocada su espada en el aire. En aterrizar en el agua de nuevo, sus piernas se flexionaron, permitiendo a su palma de la mano libre de la espada, tocar el agua.

-¡Invocación. Calamar gigante!-Dijo con una sonrisa

El agua brilló, y de repente, un gigantesco calamar de tres metros de altura emergió de los mares, y se lanzó contra la enemiga, atándola con sus tentáculos, y dejándola inmóvil.

-Una menos-Dijo con una sonrisa Untarho, mientras seguía corriendo, sin soltar su espada, la cual iba horizontalmente como si formará parte del brazo del Hoshigaki.-¡Ichigo, rematala!-

Ichigo se agacho, y posó su mano encima del agua, y entonces se deshizo en agua, apareciendo instantes después al lado de la prisionera, y posando su espada a milímetros del cuello de la chica.

-No muy poderosa eres...-Se rió Ichigo moviendo lentamente la hoja de su espada por el cuello de la chica.

Pero entonces, la chica se transformó en humo.

-¿Kage Bunshin?-Murmuró Ichigo cuando la chica apareció al lado suyo, y le propinaba una patada en toda la mejilla izquierda, lo cual hizo que el ninja cayera contra el agua y se deshiciera en agua.

La chica miro a derecha y a izquierda, posando sus manos encima sus rodillas, flexionando su espalda un poco, como gesto de cansancio.

-¡Es un gasto inútil de chakra!-Gritó con locura Ichigo, mientras su rostro aparecía en los morros de la chica.-He de reconocer que eres guapa... pero... he de matarte... ¡Combo de la degolladora!-

Y entonces, la chica vio como el tiempo se paraba. Ichigo emergió del agua, portando su espada, con su boca y ojos muy abiertos, y rozó la hoja de su espada levemente por la parte superior de sus brazos, causando que de los pequeños cortes empezaba a salir unos pequeños chorrillos de sangre. Desapareció de allí.

No tuvo tiempo de girar su cabeza, puesto que apareció detrás suyo, y la parte cortante de su espada tocó su culo, e inició de forma diagonal una subida hasta el hombro izquierdo. El corte era más profundo. Se abrió la piel, y salió la sangre. No tuvo tiempo de gritar, que estaba delante suyo de nuevo. El agua estaba muy movida, y ella, había dejado al descubierto la parte delantera de su tórax en el instante que sus brazos habían sido heridos. La espada pasó por el lado del ombligo, abriéndole la piel, y liberando la sangre.

Su cuerpo cayó al agua, y entonces, recobró la visión del tiempo. No había pasado ni tres segundos, y ya se estaba hundiendo, derrotada por aquel ninja.

-No todos los ninjas somos tan fácilmente derrotables...-Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa, observándola como se iba hundiendo.-...como los de los clanes a los que habéis aniquilado.-

El cuerpo de la chica siguió bajando hasta chocar contra el improvisado fondo, y entonces, Ichigo cerró los ojos, mientras colocaba su espada en la espalda.

-¡Katon. Gran Llamarada de Fuego!-

Un mar de fuego separó todo el agua de encima y se llevo por delante a Ichigo, elevándolo por los aires y desintegrandolo.

-¡Has fallado!-Dijo Ichigo reapareciendo al lado de la chica, la cual había hecho un agujero temporal en el agua, y mientras está volvía a recuperar su estado inicial, la magullada ninja traidora, casi derrotada, fue cercenada por la espada del Hoshigake, la cual le atravesó el cuello.

¡Pero era un kawarimi!, y la chica, sangrando, apareció detrás suyo, pero instantes después, fue atravesada por la espada.

-El agua está toda manchada por tu rastro. ¡Has perdido este combate!-Dijo Ichigo

Entonces, la chica sonrió. Y Ichigo escupió sangre por la boca. Sus ojos quedaron momentaniamente en blanco, y se dio cuenta.

-Gen...jutsu-Murmuró él, mientras se daba cuenta que un cuchillo ardiendo le acaba de atravesar el pecho, y su cuerpo iba perdiendo el control del chakra, e iba cayendo dentro del agua.-¿Cuando?-

Los dos ninjas estaban el uno enfrente del otro. Medio hundidos. La chica tenía en su mano un cuchillo-espada pequeña, y estaba recubierta en cortes.

-Cuando has dicho que no eramos tan fácilmente derrotables. Y tenías razón-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó Ichigo.

Su cuerpo inició un descenso, en el mismo instante que el nivel del agua también descendía.


	8. Los siete espadachines Hoshigake

**Capítulo 7: Los siete espadachines Hoshigake.**

El agua desapareció del escenario, mientras el cuerpo inconsciente de Ichigo caía al suelo suavemente, seguido del de la chica, que sonrió, instantes después de caer contra el suelo.

Pero, no toda el agua del lugar se desvaneció, porque Untarho siguió montado en una pequeña plataforma improvisada de agua de un metro de alto. Ahora, una vez el agua desaparecida, los soldados volvían a sentirse seguros, y Orcam suspiró aliviado en el instante que su mano abandonaba el sello que había hecho en el suelo. Se acarició la mano, y sonrió.

-Ya has visto lo que le hemos hecho a tu hermano-Dijo con una sonrisa Roger, mientras, instintivamente, formaba sellos, y golpeaba la palma de su mano contra el suelo.

-¡Invocación. Martillos de Guerra!-Gritó Roger mientras del suelo se levantaban dos empuñaduras de casi un metro de altura y una gigantesca cabeza de bronce. Mientras las armas seguían invocandose, bajó la cabeza, mientras extendía los brazos, y agarraba los dos martillos.

-¡¡Veamos el poder de esa espada!!-Gritó de rabia Roger

Y entonces, las cabezas de los martillos se levantaron del suelo, y chocaron entre ellas, formando un ensordecedor ruido. Las piernas de Roger se flexionaron, inclinó su cuerpo hacía delante y expuso sus brazos hacía atrás y empezó a correr contra Untarho.

-¡¡No os quedéis allí!!-Gritó Roger a sus soldados-¡¡Seguidme todos!!-

El ejercito levanto sus armas, y empezó a correr detrás de Roger, cuando se oyó un ruido.

-¡Suiton. Cascada!-Gritó alguien

Una tercera persona había aparecido en el lugar. Se acababa de levantar de donde estaban Ichigo y la chica, y acababa de invocar una gran ola de agua torrencial que se lanzaba sin contemplación contra los enemigos, y se los llevaba a todos por delante, menos al líder de estos.

-Lo divertido de los combates es hacer luchar al líder contra el líder. Y además... ¡Vengo en son de VENGANZA!-Gritó con voz dura y con tono cruel. Tenía el pelo medio largo, mal peinado, negro, y su rostro era parecido al de los dos hermanos Hoshigake. Vestía parecido a sus dos hermanos, aunque él era más alto que Ichigo. La única diferencia era en el hecho que tenía los brazos envenados, y que su gigantesca espada, muy parecida a la de Ichigo, la llevaba colgando en un improvisado cinturón a la altura del inicio del tórax. El final de la hoja de la espada estaba rozando contra el suelo.

La ola desapareció por el horizonte, y en desaparecer esa agua, se pudo observar como la mitad de las filas almogávares habían desaparecido. Orcam no tardó en levantarse, riéndose al ver al nuevo espadachín aparecer.

-No me digas más... ¡¡Estáis aquí los siete espadachines!!-Gritó él riéndose mientras se agachaba y clavaba su arma en el suelo.-¡¡Me gusta!! ¡¡Me gusta!!-

Detrás de él, quedaban dos mujeres y dos hombres.

-Si vosotros sois los siete hermanos espadachines.-Murmuró Orcam levantándose de nuevo mientras su rostro mostraba una desenfrenada locura.-¡¡Nosotros somos los cinco cuchillos de De Flor!!-

El Hoshigake empezó a reirse, mientras desenvainaba su espada, y colocaba la parte de la hoja que no cortaba encima su musculoso hombro.

-Interesante.-Dijo, mientras con su mano libre formaba sellos.-Voy a mostrarte mi dominio del ninjutsu, sucio intento de ninja.-

Su mano se movía a gran velocidad, y era casi perceptible para el ojo humano. Los cinco enemigos lo observaron mientras mostraban claros signos de sorpresa.

-¡Suiton. Lanza de agua!-Gritó, mientras impulsaba hacía atrás su cabeza, y escupía de su boca un gigantesco proyectil de agua contra los contrarios.

Los seis enemigos, en ver venir el ataque, flexionaron sus extremidades, y se hicieron a un lado, ya fuera saltando hacía atrás, hacía la derecha, hacía la izquierda, o quedando momentaniamente suspendidos en el aire.

-¡Suiton. Cinco proyectiles explosivos!-Gritó el ninja mientras en un movimiento instantáneo, lanzaba contra el suelo su espada, que quedo clavaba a cinco centímetros más allá de su pie, y golpeaba con fuerza el suelo con sus dos manos, formando un circulo.

Los cinco abrieron se quedaron atónitos cuando el proyectil que acababan de esquivar se repartía en cinco partes iguales y les golpeaban, y en golpearse, explotaban.

Poco después, sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

El Hoshigake recogió su espada, y empezó a reír. Mientras empezaba a acercarse a los seis almogávars, a pequeños pasos, cuando los cinco se levantaron.

Parecían muy idénticos. Pelo largo, sucio, y rostro medio tapado por esos pelos. Los hombres llevaban barba. Las mujeres, claro está, no tenían la musculatura tan desarrollada, pero parecían mucho más ágiles.

-¿Váis a luchar sin decirme vuestro nombre?-Dijo con una sonrisa el Hoshigake, que no parecía sorprendido porque se levantaran, casi sin ninguna herida, salvo superficiales, como pequeños goteos de sangre.

-No creo que deberíamos decirte nuestro nombre después de que hayas acabado con todo el escuadrón personal de Roger de Flor-Dijo Orcam-Pero... dile a tus hermanos que vengan. Así podemos terminar de una vez con el clan esté de decís que sois. Una vez muertos, arrasaremos con vuestro poblado.-

En ese momento, cuatro personas aparecieron de la nada y se situaron detrás del Hoshigake.

-Uno contra uno. A muerte. ¡¡Me gusta!!-Gritó Orcam

-Terminar con vuestra comparsa es el inicio de nuestra leyenda-Gritó el Hoshigake.-¡¡Como perecieron los soldados occidentales a manos de los ninjas asesinos del clan Hoshigake!!-

-Mucho me temó, que vuestro nombre se perderá en la árena del tiempo. Incluso si nos derrotáis, ¡¡Moriréis!! ¡¡Somos muchos más!!-Gritó Orcam

Separados de la discusión, a unos doscientos metros, Roger hacía un mandoble con su hacha izquierda contra la cabeza de Untarho, el cual levantó uno de sus brazos y mientras avanzaba contra él líder almogávar, paró el golpe. Las dos armas chirriaron fuertemente y instantáneamente, se separaron, mientras los dos fijaban sus ojos en los del contrario.


	9. Hoshigake contra Almogávar

**Capítulo 8: Hoshigake contra Almogávar**

Orcam gritó mientras se lanzaba contra el Hoshigake central, el que los había atacado antes. Los demás se repartieron en parejas.

-¡¡Muere!!-Gritó Orcam-¡¡CHILLA, HIERRO!!-

El cuchillo empezó a brillar de forma muy extraña, mientras seguía avanzando contra el objetivo.

-¿Tu nombre?-Murmuró el Hoshigake corriendo instintivamente contra él, cogiendo del suelo su arma, e iniciando una parábola para hacer chocar su gigantesca arma contra la muñeca en la cual Orcam tenía sujeta su arma.

Cuando el arma llegó a su destino, el enemigo, en ver las intenciones del atacante, hizo un rápido movimiento de muñeca, y rodando la hoja de su arma por toda su mano, paró finalmente encima de la muñeca en el momento exacto que la espada chocaba violentamente contra su destino. Se sintió un ruido fuerte, y los dos se separaron unos instantes, nano-segundos, en los cuales se mantuvieron mirándose fijamente, mientras lo enlazaban con un segundo ataque. El Hoshigake se acerco aún más hacía Orcam, mientras este colocaba de nuevo en su posición inicial su cuchillo, cuyo brillo había desaparecido.

-¡Suiton. Garra de Agua!-Gritó el Hoshigake mientras el brazo libre del arma se cubría de agua y se lanzaba contra el cuello de Orcam, en el cual golpeo suficientemente para que este perdiera por unos instantes la respiración, la yugular recibiera un pequeño corte, y perdiera el equilibrio.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Nagato-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Orcam caía al suelo con sus ojos abiertos, al observar que empezaba a salir sangre a poca presión por su herida en el cuello. rápidamente soltó su cuchillo y se puso la mano encima de la herida, y la presiono con fuerza, mientras Nagato lo observaba con aires de superioridad, mientras, sin piedad alzaba su arma y le cercenaba en dos la cabeza de un tajo limpio.

-Fue fácil, almogávar sin nombre...-Dijo girándose rápidamente, mientras sacaba su arma de la cabeza y formaba una estocada horizontal, mientras su cuerpo se movía con la espada para que esta llegase a chocar con un pequeño cuchillo.-...¡¡saber que usabas una copia de tierra!!-

Los dos enfrentados se miraron de fijo a fijo, mientras sus armas seguían chocando.

-Sí, verdaderamente eres un ninja-Dijo Arcom con una sonrisa floja mientras impulsaba contra la cara de Nagato su puño para incrustarlo en ese sitio.-Tienes buenos reflejos-

El puño de Arcom chocó con el de Nagato, mientras este segundo, alzaba su arma, haciéndola chocar repetidamente contra el pequeño cuchillo del enemigo.

-¡¡Muere!!-Gritó Nagato

-¡¡Muere!!-Gritó Arcom en el mismo instante

El ataque de Nagato con la espada atravesó cortó por el medio a Arcom, empezando por la última costilla, y terminando en el hombro derecho, mientras, el ataque de Arcom le clavó en el pecho su arma, que ardía.

En ese instante, los dos cuerpos se convirtieron en agua y tierra.

-¡¡Suiton. Invocación de agua!!-Gritó Nagato que acababa de aparecer detrás de su copia, y del suelo empezó a salir agua, la cual hizo que Nagato se elevara impulsado por un chorro que en un momento alcanzó los nueve metros.-Al contrario que mi hermano, que tiene mucho chakra, este es mi máximo-

Orcam respondió a ese acto, riéndose, en el instante que el chorro de agua empezó a inclinarse y hacer un amago de lanzarse de cabeza a su oponente.

Más allá, las hachas de Roger seguían golpeando a Untarho, y este bloqueándolas con estilo con su espada. Saltaban chispas en cada choque. Los dos adversarios no dejaban de observarse, fijamente, y con la mirada nada tensa, mostrando lo agradable que les resultaba ese combate.

-¿No estás cansado, ninja?-Dijo Roger entre dientes, sudando, mientras las hachas se levantaban de nuevo en el aire, y se lanzaban contra la cabeza de Untarho, encontrándose antes, con la extraña espada del Hoshigake.

-No. Simplemente te estoy cansando a ti-Dijo con una sonrisa

Su mano libre se desplazo hasta tocar por un momento el torso de su oponente, el cual hizo una mueca.

-¡Suiton. Ósmosis!-Gritó Untarho con una sonrisa

Roger, que estaba levantando de nuevo sus armas para lanzarle un nuevo ataque al ninja, las dejó caer al suelo, mientras gritó de dolor. Sus manos se desplazaron hacía el lugar en el que acababa de pasar el dedo del Hoshigake, para observar que había un agujero en la chapa metálica, y en la ropa de abajo, y que se había abierto un pequeño agujero en su piel, el cual parecía estar muy seco.

-Esta técnica...-Dijo con una sonrisa Untarho, mientras su espada rasgaba todo el tórax de Roger, le destrozaba la pequeña armadura, y le llegaba a la piel, la cual se arranco de cuajo, dejando al descubierto sangre por doquier.-...te quita el agua del lugar que tocó-

Las piernas de Roger se flexionaron mientras sus ojos se quedaban en blanco, y sus rodillas chocaban violentamente contra el suelo. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacía delante, y el líder almogávar cayó al suelo derrotado.

-Creo que no te lo esperabas-Dijo Untarho, dándole la espalda a Roger, mientras lo observaba de reojo. Él, en el suelo, en el cual se estaba formando una gran charca de sangre, observaba a su enemigo salir victorioso.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó Roger observando a su enemigo salir victorioso mientras una de sus manos chocaba en el suelo.-Esto no ha terminado!-

El suelo alrededor de su mano empezó a brillar, y de él empezaron a salir diez soldados.

-¡¡Invocación Élite Almógavar!!-Gritó Roger en el instante que los diez soldados, armados con espadas gigantescas y armaduras doradas se lanzaban contra Untarho, que se lo miraba mientras alzaba su espada en el aire.


	10. Ojos rojos

**Capítulo 9: Ojos rojos**

El aire se había vuelto más fuerte, y este golpeaba contra todos los luchadores de aquella pradera sembrada de cadáveres. En especial, los últimos en caer eran tres de los hermanos Hoshigake, que restaban en el suelo, mientras los tres guerreros almogávares sujetaban lo que antes habían sido sus espadas. Unas espadas que eran casi idénticas, gigantescas y pesadas, con una empuñadura que media la mitad de la hoja. Sonreían al observar los cuerpos, que presentaban varias heridas mediante las cuales los habían matado. Respiraban con algo de dificultad, y sudaban, mostrando signos visibles de que les había costado terminar con la vida de aquellos guerreros del país del agua. Cerca del lugar, una chica, de cosa de quince años, y la más pequeña del grupo, puesto que medía cosa de metro sesenta, sujetaba una espada igual que las que habían portado sus tres hermanos muertos.

Su cara era blanca y de rasgos muy diferentes a los de sus hermanos. Sus mejillas eran voluminosas, y su pequeña boca mostraba una sonrisa. Sus ojos tenían la pupila más pequeña de lo normal, y parecía casi blanca del todo. Algunos podrían haberla considerado ciega.

Tenía el pelo negro brillante y largo, que le llegaba hasta el fin de la espalda, y el cual llevaba recogido en una cola. Su indumentaria, al contrario que sus hermanos, era una prenda gris sin mangas, y unos pantalones del mismo color. Por entremedio de la prenda gris de encima, pasaba una correa, mediante la cual sujetaba su espada en la espalda.

Delante suyo se alzaba el cuarto miembro de los Cinco Cuchillos de Flor, que observaba a la chica impresionado. Abrió los ojos como plato antes de darse cuenta de que sus manos habían sido amputadas hacía unos pocos segundos.

-¿Qué... ha sido eso?-Murmuró él antes de darse cuenta de que una cruz se había dibujado en su pecho con la espada, y que la chica estaba detrás suyo, y acababa de dejar descansar el final de la hoja de su espada, manchada en sangre, en el suelo, mientras lo miraba de reojo.-¿Có...mo?-

La cruz se abrió, y empezó a salir sangre a torrente, haciendo que el hombre perdiera la noción de toda realidad y cayendo al suelo muerto.

Ese hecho, no pasó desapercibido para sus compañeros, que se giraron instintivamente hacía la chica, que parecía la más débil de todas, mientras esta los miraba.

Su rostro enmudeció un segundo, en el instante que la pupila de los ojos de la Hoshigake se engrandecía un poco, y mostraba un débil iris de color rojo con una fina redonda negra, y el hecho aparecía y desaparecía de forma parpadeante.

No muy lejos de allí, el intenso combate entre Nagato y Orcam se paró un instante, para observar como la hermana del primero, blandía su espada y acababa con la vida de uno de los tres guerreros con vida sin ni siquiera parpadear.

-No se si te lo he comentado. Aparte de Untarho, el que acaba de ganar a tu líder, que esta en el suelo derrotado, el segundo mejor espadachín de nuestro clan es ella.-Dijo Nagato, el cual iba montado encima de una especie de dragón hecho de agua que se movía a voluntad de este, mientras Orcam sudaba y jadeaba posando medio tumbado en el suelo mientras uno de sus puños golpeaba con furía el suelo. Había recibido varios ataques del ninja, y sus ataques de tierra, eran fácilmente desechados por este.

-¡¡Almogávares!! ¡Proteged a nuestro general!-Gritó Orcam mientras se impulsaba hacía atrás y se situaba al lado de Roger de Flor, casi inconsciente en el suelo, mientras observaba como tres de sus soldados de élite restaban muertos en el suelo, con la armadura destrozada, y con sus miembros cercenados. Los otros siete seguían atacando sin descanso a Untarho, que parecía divertirse en ese instante.

La reacción de Nagato al ver que su enemigo escapaba, fue la de lanzarse desenfundando su espada de su cintura, lugar en que la había colocado después de subirse al dragón acuático, e intentar impedir que este ayudará al líder enemigo.

-¡¡No te lo permitiré!!-Gritó una de las mujeres que seguían con vida, corriendo hacía Nagato, usando la espada de uno de los Hoshigake como si fuera propia.

-¡¡Coged a la espía!! ¡La necesitamos con vida!-Gritó Orcam mientras con gran velocidad se ponía a su líder en la espalda, y saltaba justo cuando el dragón de agua impactó en el suelo.

El último guerrero que quedaba saltó con gran rapidez hacía la mujer que restaba inconsciente al lado de Ichigo, se la cargó en las espaldas y echó a correr.

La guerrera que quedó en el lugar, no pudo hacer nada más. Sintió como si una presión le arrancara un brazo. Y vio como este cayó al suelo. Observó unos ojos rojos que se convertían finalmente en blancos penetrantes que la observaban delante suyo, y su cabeza cayó lentamente hacía el suelo. Cortada con precisión con la espada de la chica.

La chica, vio caer el cuerpo al suelo, mientras su rostro sereno cambiaba a una cara adorable.

-¡¡Nagato!! ¡Ya está!-Gritó con voz muy aguda, mientras cerraba suavemente los ojos y sacaba la lengua.

Nagato, por su parte, se había sentado en el suelo, clavando a su lado la espada, y observaba como un sexto soldado caía al suelo completamente destrozado por la espada desgarradora de Untarho.

-Debes ir a buscar ayuda, Niichi-Dijo Nagato que de repente empezó a jadear y a sudar.-Necesitamos que alguien curé a Ichigo.-

-¿Y que pasará con los demás?-Dijo ella con cara medio triste.

-Volveremos al clan. Y los enterraremos. Les haremos un monumento. Y sus espadas formarán parte de el. Pero Ichigo no debe morir, es absolutamente necesario para poder usar el Sanbi en el caso último de que lo requiramos para parar a estos mercenarios.-

-¿Para que necesitamos al Sanbi?-Dijo Niichi que no entendía la situación.

-Porque han dicho que son muchos más. Así que se debe de prever que si vienen, vienen muchos más que la compañía almogávar. Y el hecho de que tengan ninjas es preocupante... tener espías ninja... es muy probable de que lo intenten...-

Un grupo de diez hombres, liderado por un hombre de pelo corto pelirrojo y mirada seria, salía en este instante del bosque del País del Fuego por la parte norte de este. El cielo estaba oscuro, y hacía mucho frió.

Su indumentaria era muy distinta a la que empleaban sus soldados, los harapos marrones y la chapa gris básica no era nada comparado con la armadura plateada completa que recubría todo su cuerpo, pero que dejaba ver su rostro, que al contrario que sus secuaces, estaba limpio, además de ir montado en un caballo de pelaje marrón, el cual parecía bastante asustado con la situación.

-¡Es aquí!-Gritó el hombre montado encima del caballo.

Delante suyo, había una especie de cueva hecha de piedra grisácea, a la cual se accedía mediante una larga escalera. A lado y lado de la escalera habían unas estatuas de un zorro con nueve colas, todas en mal estado de conservación.

-¡Por fin! ¡El poder eterno! ¡El poder necesario para dominar el mundo!-Murmuró el hombre, bajando de su corcel, y andando hacía las escaleras, seguido de cerca por sus 10 soldados.

-¿Quién osa acercarse a este lugar-Murmuró una voz

Y en ese instante, delante de la escalinata, y sentado, apareció un hombre de mirada penetrante y asesina, que se tapaba la parte inferior de su rostro con sus manos, cuyos codos estaban apoyados en sus piernas.


	11. Aura demoníaca

**Capítulo 10: Aura demoníaca**

La figura se levantó del suelo, mostrando como llevaba una capa negra encima de lo que parecía una armadura samurai azuleja desgastada. Su mirada inspiraba terror. Su pelo, largo, estaba todo echado hacía delante, escondiéndole casi todo el rostro bajo un pequeño manto de sombras que lo hacía aún más peligroso de lo que parecía.

-¿Queréis el Kyuubi, no es así?-Murmuró el extraño ser

-¿Quién eres?-Le gritó el noble en su caballo, con aires de superioridad, y mientras desenfundaba una espada occidental con una hoja de cinco palmas, y la blandia en el aire, mientras el caballo relinchaba mientras levantaba sus dos piernas delanteras.

-Creo que no eres el más indicado para mostrar superioridad-Murmuró él, mientras los soldados que acompañaban al noble, sacaban de sus vainas sus espadas y se mantenían a una distancía considerable del sujeto.

-¿Necesitáis una muestra de poder para que esos humos se os bajen, no?-Murmuró el hombre.

En ese instante se pudo observar como el hombre desaparecía de donde estaba, como si de un espejismo se tratará, y aparecía detrás de todos los soldados, empuñando una katana y de un movimiento seco arrancándoles la cabeza. Los cuerpos cayeron al suelo, mientras el misterioso hombre desaparecía como anteriormente, y aparecía encima del caballo, y le clavaba en medio del cráneo la katana al noble. Entonces, volvió a aparecer en el sitio en el que estaba en el inicio.

Sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, su brillo era rojo. Y los soldados estaban boquiabiertos, además de mostrar claros signos de terror. La mitad de ellos habían caído al suelo, y habían vomitado, mientras se tocaban el cuello y observaban que seguían con vida, y que su cabeza estaba bien sujeta a su cuerpo.

Los otros, simplemente no se movían. Estaban tan impactados que se habían quedado paralizados. El efecto en el noble, fue aún más notable, puesto que dejó salir un grito de dolor, mientras sudaba mucho. Sus ojos abiertos, y la parte de debajo de sus ojos bien morada eran los signos de lo aterrorizados que estaban en ese instante.

-¿Qué... Qué... ha sido eso?-Escupió por su boca el noble, al cual le temblaban todas las extremidades. El caballo estaba quieto, y parecía tranquilo, al contrario que los humanos.

-Simplemente contesta-Murmuró suficientemente alto, como para que lo pudieran oír los presentes.

En ese instante, sacó un manojo de kunais, y los lanzó contra la frente de los presentes, haciendo que estas se clavaran en el lugar deseado.

Tres de los soldados dejaron ir un grito mientras se colocaban sus manos en la frente, y observaban que había sido otra ilusión. Los que habían estado derechos después del primer golpe, unos cinco, se desplomaron contra el suelo.

-No te has llevado a lo mejor de tus soldados, cinco ya han muerto-Dijo el hombre, que empezó a acercarse.

-¿Quién eres?-Le gritó el noble, asustado mientras manejaba a su caballo para que fuera lentamente hacía atrás.

-Esa no es la respuesta que quiero oír-Le gritó entonces, el misterioso hombre

Los soldados, ya muy afectados, al sentir el grito, se horrorizaron más de lo que ya estaban. Les temblaban las piernas, y no se podían mover.

-Soy... soy... Betrán de Llucía-Dijo respirando con dificultad.

-Yo soy Hyuuga Kuryu-Dijo el extraño ser-Aunque puedes llamarme... Uchiha Kuryu-

-¿Qué eres?-Dijo Betrán

-El propietario de este lugar-Dijo Kuryu-Y vosotros no sois bienvenidos-

En ese instante, dos palomas aparecieron de entre los árboles, y se posaron encima las hombreras no visibles de Kuryu, puesto que llevaba por encima la capa. Esas palomas, de pelaje gris, presentaban una extraña cosa, sus ojos eran rojos, y en vez de pupila, tenían un circulo con dos pequeñas virutas.

-Dos posibilidades...-Murmuró, mientras se acercaba a Betrán, lentamente.-Almenos me gusta que hayas quitado tu cara de superioridad-

-¡¡Maldito!!-Gritó Betrán, que parecía estar recomponiéndose del golpe psíquico al cual lo había sometido su enemigo.-¡¡Soldados, matadlo!!

Los soldados, algo mejor, se levantaron del suelo, cogiendo sus armas al instante.

-¡¡Grita hierro!!-Gritaron los cinco, algo débiles, en el instante que sus armas empezaban a brillar.

En ese instante, Kuryu ajuntó las manos, posando una encima de la otra, y formando un sello extraño.

-¡¡Organización de ataque!!-

Un montón de palomas, idénticas a las que tenía encima los hombros salieron de entre los árboles, y formaron semi círculos alrededor de los soldados, que parecían intrigados con tal extraño suceso.

-¡¡Katon. Sarcófago de fuego!!-Gritó Kuryu

En ese instante, sus ojos brillaron, mientras las venas de alrededor de estos se mostraban más hinchadas que de costumbre, y los pájaros escupieron fuego contra los soldados, los cuales quedaron rodeados de fuego.

-¿Qué es esto?-Gritó Betrán, que observó como dos círculos de fuego se formaban a sus lados.

-¡¡Vuestra osadía será pagada!! ¡¡Aquellos que me desafían mueren!!-Dijo Kuryu mientras no separaba las manos.

Niichi, que llevaba a sus espaldas cargando a Ichigo, se desplazaba entre los árboles del País del Fuego a gran velocidad. Sus ojos, habían dejado de ser rojos, y volvían a su inicial estado, un blanco puro, excepto por la pequeña pupila gris. De repente, oyó unos ruidos.

-¡Ármis! Muchas gracias, ya estoy recuperado-Dijo una voz de hombre, que se levantó del suelo.

-De nada, Alexander. Ahora debemos ir a encontrarnos con Tatsui. Espero que no haya tenido ningún altercado-Dijo Ármis

La zona estaba plagada de cadáveres, y los únicos que seguían con vida, eran un hombre y una mujer vestidos de diferente forma. Al ver esa situación, Niichi, saltó al llano, y se presentó delante de las dos personas, que estaban de pie. Ella aterrizó posando una rodilla en el suelo y dejando a su hermano en el suelo.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda, los almogávars han atacado a mi hermano-Dijo ella

Alexander y Ármis observaron al chico que yacía en el suelo, y también a su gigantesca espada.


	12. Uchihas

**Capítulo 11: Uchihas**

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Dijo Ármis mirando a los intrusos.

Niichi se arrodilló, y bajo la cabeza, mientras respiraba aceleradamente. Se le notaba el cansancio en su mirada. Alexander la miraba de refilo, tanto a ella, y a las espadas. Las dos manchadas en sangre.

-Los guerreros mercenarios esos, los almogávares, se dirigían cerca de nuestro lugar de residencia, así que, junto a mis hermanos, salimos a pararlos, para que estos no pudieran adentrarse en nuestra propiedad. Desgraciadamente, mataron a tres de mis hermanos, y hirieron a Ichigo-Dijo acercándose hacía su hermano, que tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía muy grave.-Nosotros, los aniquilamos. Incluso su líder cayó al suelo derrotado. Pero huyeron...-

Alexander, oyendo esas palabras, se acerco a la chica, mientras se ponía a su misma altura, y la miraba a los ojos.

-Estas espadas pertenecen al clan Hoshigake, uno de los pocos clanes ninja que viven en un poblado, en la isla del País del agua. Pero, tu pareces más una Hyuuga, que viven al oeste de este país. Estos ojos blancos lo delatan-Murmuró Alexander, intrigado con ese hecho.-Dime, ¿Cómo puedo creer que no has atacado, juntamente a este chico, ese clan? ¿Es posible que seáis espías almogávars, que después de heridos en combate, después de arrasar el poblado de los Hoshigakes, hayáis ido en busca de un médico?-

La chica, tensó los músculos del brazo, y apretó los dientes mientras bajaba su mirada.

-Eso no es verdad. Yo los vi a todos. Al hombre musculoso que parecía ser el co-líder de los escuadrones almogávares. Al líder, joven, y que usaba técnicas las cuales lanzaban muchas cuchillas de tierra hacía su enemigo, y a la ninja de pelo rubio y corto, que lanzaba ataques de fuego, y tenía un genjutsu hecho con aire-Dijo ella, enfadada.

-¿Genjutsu hecho con aire?-Dijo Alexander impresionado por lo último que había dicho-Conozco al líder, mató al líder de mi clan, y al co-líder, que era el maldito Orcam. Pero... ¡Ese genjutsu no es posible que sea la ilusión de hidrógeno! Es el único genjutsu que usa el elemento aire que conozco, y es exclusivo de mi clan.-

-La chica aparentaba tener unos veinte años. Era un poco más mayor que yo-Dijo Niichi que lo miraba a los ojos.

-¡No!-Gritó Alexander, que empezó a sudar. Se levantó, y empezó a correr hacía los cadáveres. Niichi bajó la mirada, y pudo observar como habían unas extrañas manchas húmedas de agua en el suelo.

Ármis, observó de reojo a Alexander, que acababa de volver a gritar "¡No!", mientras iba apartando cadáveres.

-¿Qué le ocurre a tu compañero?-Dijo Niichi, mientras Ármis, se sentaba en el suelo, y posaba sus manos encima del tórax de Ichigo.

-En el ataque de los almogávares a su clan, perdió a una chica como la que has describido. Era importante para él-Dijo Ármis bajando la cabeza, concentrándose en el Hoshigake.-No puedo dejar a un herido morir, pero, espero un tratado de paz de tu clan hacía el mio por haber hecho esto-

Niichi sonrió.

-Mis hermanos lo aceptarán. No quieren ver morir a más hermanos-Dijo ella

-Alexander, el chico con el que has hablado, tiene razón, esos ojos son de un Hyuuga-Dijo Ármis mirando los ojos de Niichi.-Lo extraño es que estés con los Hoshigakes, no os parecéis en nada. Aunque, según tengo entendido, los dos clanes firmaron tratados de paz hace quince años. Aunque, antes de todo, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Niichi-Dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No pareces una guerrera Niichi, con esa sonrisa. Eres todavía demasiado joven. ¿Cuantos años tienes?-Dijo Ármis

-Quince-Dijo ella, extrañada por la pregunta, mientras la curandera bajaba la mirada, observando como la cara de Ichigo volvía a coger color.

-Ya está, chica. Tu hermano se recuperará-Dijo Ármis

De fondo, se oyó un grito.

-¡¡Dei!! ¡¡Dei!! ¡¡No estás aquí!! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no!-Gritó Alexander

En el suelo, simplemente quedaban cenizas. Las palomas salían volando del lugar. El caballo, estaba paralizado, lo mismo que Betrán, que observaba a Kuryu mientras se acercaba a él. Sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente, y en su rostro, se formaba una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-Gritó Betrán-¡¡LAS LLAMAS HAN APLASTADO A LOS SOLDADOS!!-

Hizo un grito de agonía mientras se caía del caballo, ya que este levanto las piernas delanteras para mostrar terror. Se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, pero siguió consciente. Vio como Kuryu seguía acercándose, y como se agachaba para posar su boca encima de la oreja suya.

-Veo que... es tan terrorífico morir en ese infierno, como observarlo, no? Te dejaré vivir. Ve con tu grupo de invasores... y diles lo que has visto. Diles que no se acerquen al Kyuubi, diles que como lo hagan, morirán de la misma forma. Sean cien, como mil. Esto es el poder total. Es el fin de toda esperanza de dominación mundial. Todo por lo que habéis luchado ha muerto. No podéis enfrentaros a mi. Díselo ahora, o muere-Le susurro a la oreja, instantes después, se levanto, y puso rumbo hacía las escaleras, mientras lo observaba de reojo.

Betrán se levanto del suelo sudando, sin pensárselo dos veces, se subió al caballo, y con sus últimas fuerzas, insistió en que el caballo saliese corriendo en dirección contraria. El caballo, le respondió instintivamente, y Kuryu, sentado, observó como caballo y noble, salían corriendo por donde habían venido.

-Así que... van a intentar conseguir todos los Bijuus. No se de donde han venido, pero pueden llegar a ser una molestia...-Murmuró Kuryu


	13. Triste amanecer

**Capítulo 12: Triste amanecer**

El sol volvía ha alzarse desde el horizonte. Y ya había pasado una semana des de que los dos Hoshigakes se habían unido a Ármis y Alexander. La antigua zona de acampada del clan de Alexander ahora ya estaba limpia de cadáveres, todos estaban enterrados en lo que una vez había sido su último hogar. Alexander, restaba quieto, mirando hacía el lugar de donde habían venido los habitantes del País del agua, mientras Ármis descansaba apoyada en un árbol. Ichigo ya se había recuperado de sus heridas, y se acababa de levantar del suelo, cargando de nuevo su espada en la espalda. Niichi apagaba un pequeño fuego con restas de comida cerca de su hermano grande.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-Dijo Alexander, con la mirada baja. La piel alrededor de sus ojos estaban hinchadas, y moradas. No se había movido de ese lugar desde que terminó de había terminado de enterrar a todos sus amigos, familiares, y compañeros de clan.

-Debemos reunirnos con Tatsui en el lugar de estacionamiento de mi clan-Dijo Ármis mirando a Alexander con los ojos medio cerrados, y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y nosotros, deberíamos volver a nuestro hogar-Dijo Ichigo, sumamente agradecido por los servicios de Ármis.

-Quizás no sois tan malvados como cuentan las historias sobre el clan Hoshigake-Dijo Ármis, mirando a los dos ninjas del país del agua-Ojala nos volvamos a encontrar.-

Ichigo fue a contestarle, cuando de repente se oyó un ruido cerca, como si alguien se acercará andando por los árboles, cosa que causó que desenvainara su arma, y se pusiera en posición de ataque, colocando su arma delante de suya, lista para cortar.

Ármis posó una mano en el suelo, y se impulsó para separarse de ese árbol, y colocarse cerca del Hoshigake, mientras sacaba su katana y la ponía delante de su cuerpo, para prepararse para un inminente ataque.

Pero, de dentro la oscuridad de los árboles solo apareció una triste alma. Un hombre que se cayó al suelo del árbol. Tan solo verlo, Ármis gritó:

-¡¡TATSUI!!-Y se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad, agarrandolo entre sus brazos, y quitarle la mascara rota.-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

Lentamente, los dos Hoshigakes fueron hacía ella, y Alexander no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Tatsui tenía su torso colocado en la falda de Ármis, mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo e intentaba empezar a curarle mediante una de sus técnicas curativas. El herido, presentaba seis puñaladas en el estomago, y ya no disponía de un brazo. Múltiples kunais estaban siendo sustraídos por la chica, que tenía lágrimas en su cara.

-No lo intentes-Dijo con un hilo de voz. Un chorrillo de sangre le caía por la boca-Es mi fin... no hay tiempo que perder... os lo tengo que contar todo-

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Dijo Ármis a la cual le caían lágrimas de su cara.

-Llegué tarde... cuando llegue, nuestro hogar era un charco de sangre. No lo entiendo, no era igual a los ataques de los almogávares. Eran mucho más crueles. Habían abierto en canal a todos los habitantes... y habían formado un lago de sangre. No habían quemado ninguna casa, simplemente habían saqueado... Simplemente pude oir la conversación, en la cual... hablaban del país del viento... debéis ir allí... al país del viento. Quieren... quieren al Ichibi!-

Ichigo miro a Tatsui, mientras giraba su mirada hacía su hermana.

-¿El Ichibi? ¿Saben de su existencia?-Dijo Ichigo sorprendido, con los brazos cruzados

-Me descubrieron... y me lanzaron un ataque con las armas del clan. Empleaban unos martillos gigantescos... y algunos de ellos me apuñalaron con unos cuchillos que ardían...-

-Almogávares...-Dijo Alexander que apartaba la mirada del moribundo.

Ármis lloraba desconsoladamente. Se aferraba a Tatsui mientras le decía que no se fuera. Él paso su única mano por su mejilla izquierda y le sonrió.

-No me llores, ahora no. Eres una ninja.-Dijo él

-Lo siento... si hubiera venido contigo...-Dijo Ármis llorando

-Gracias, Alexander...-Dijo Tatsui mirando a Alexander con sus ojos, mientras Alexander se sorprendía de que, aquel que le hubiera dejado morir allí, le estuviera dando las gracias-...por haber impedido avanzar a Ármis... almenos ella está viva... eso me basta-

Alexander sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estomago. Dei volvía a su cabeza.

-...es la hora del adiós, pero no me llores-Dijo Tatsui dejando de acariciar la mejilla de Ármis, mientras su brazo, lentamente se caía hacía el suelo sin ofrecer resistencia-... sonrié. Déjame verte sonreír por última vez. Y, por mi y por el clan, ve al País del Viento, busca el clan Desuna, e impide que se hagan con lo que buscan... Sonrieme...-

En ese momento tragó mucho aire, mientras su mirada no se apartaba del rostro de Ármis, que no paraba de intentar sonreír. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos, mientras dejaba ir una bocanada eterna de aire.

-Te quiero...-Y expiró.

La cabeza se aleo hacía atrás mientras Ármis gritó y se echaba a llorar encima del cadáver de su compañero y amado. Su ropa estaba manchada en sangre, al igual que sus brazos. Alexander se separó de los Hoshigakes, mientras, con al cabeza baja, no paraba de llorar por Dei.

-Porque... porque... porque... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué has hecho?-Murmuraba

Ichigo puso una de sus manos encima del hombro de Niichi, que quería ir hacía Ármis, mientras con la cabeza decía que no fuera hacía allí.

-En el mundo de los ninja...las muertes son naturales... todos hemos perdido a gente... nosotros a nuestros hermanos. Ellos a todo su clan... aunque, nuestro deber como ninja es dejar aparte nuestros sentimientos, hay ocasiones en que lo mejor es dejarlos pasar. Porque sino, puede ser peor...-

Una sombra observaba a las estrellas de la noche. El brillo escarlata de sus ojos, parecía como si intentará lanzar rayos de luz ultra potente como para destruir el cielo.

-Cuán difícil es este mundo. Si de existir algún infierno en el universo, no hay duda que se trata de este lugar...-

-Kuryu... Déjame salir... y te prometo que terminaré con este infierno-Dijo una voz terrorífica.

-Aún no. Cuando los ocho sean reunidos. El noveno saldrá de su escondite y mandará a los demás al lugar en que les toca. A ellos, y a los que han intentado controlarlos. Cuando el momento llegue, la luna se teñirá de rojo. Y será el fin.-


	14. Ataque en la noche

**Capítulo 13: Ataque en la noche**

El clan Desuna estaba instalado en un pequeño poblado hecho con casas de barro, los cuales vivían alrededor de una montaña la cual se le había excavado una cueva artificial. Una gran escalinata subía hasta esa cueva y permitía el paso hacía esta. El lugar en el que estaban situados era un hostil paraje de arena y viento, el cual, muchas veces, se enfurecía y arreciaba terribles tormentas de arena contra el pequeño poblado.

Era negra noche, y no se oía nada en el lugar. Las temperaturas eran de diez bajo cero, y todos los habitantes del clan restaban dormidos en sus casas. Algunos ninjas, patrullaban la zona, con turbantes y túnicas blancas que les tapaban todo el cuerpo, mediante el cual se protegían del viento helado que acechaba en esa noche. Kunai en mano, iban saltando de techo en techo, mientras, tres de esos soldados, restaban en la entrada de la cueva artificial, como si protegieran algo muy importante.

En un pequeño instante, se oyó un siseo, un movimiento encubierto por el viento. Al no haber ninguna luz aparte de la que daba la luna, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que se iba acercando, empleando la oscuridad como ventaja.

Dos hombres, extrañados por el ruido, se desplazaron hasta la casa más alejada de la montaña, para intentar divisar cual era el sonido.

El primero, vestía su túnica blanca que le tapaba hasta llegar a los pies, los cuales iban cubiertos por unas pequeñas sandalias de cáñamo. Su piel era más bien oscura, y no tenía pelo. Tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, y llevaba un pañuelo marrón claro atado en la cabeza. En sus manos agarraba dos kunais, y se encontraba derecho.

A su lado, y medio agachado, mientras sujetaba una de sus manos en el suelo, un segundo hombre, de vestimenta semejante, pero de piel un poco más clara y con pelo corto negro, observaba al frente.

-Yachiru, ¿Has oído algo tu también?-Dijo el hombre que estaba medio agachado

-Sí, lo he oído, Maku.-Murmuró Yachiru.-Espero que lo que cuentan los informes de espionaje sea falso. Tribus occidentales atacando nuestros países para conseguir nuestras riquezas.-

-Deberíamos advertir de que hemos oído algo. He oído que atacan de noche. Y que no dejan víctimas.-

Un instante después, un montón de kunais emergieron desde la oscuridad y se clavaron por todo el tórax y las extremidades de Maku, el cual salió disparado hacía el suelo, dejando como rastro un pequeño chorro de sangre que le salía de las heridas. Se oyó un ruido amortiguado de cuando este cayó contra el suelo.

-¡¡Huracán de arena!!-Gritó instintivamente Maku, desde el suelo. Yachiru observó como dos sombras salían despedidas desde el lugar izquierdo de la casa, cosa que aprovecho para lanzarles dos kunais y terminar con su vida.

-¡¡NOS ATACAN!!-Gritó Yachiru mientras formulaba sellos y lanzaba una bocanada de fuego contra el aire. Su respuesta fueron un enjambre de shurikens que impactaron contra él, mientras dejaba ir un grito de agonía.

-¡¡Mierda!!-Gritó una voz desde la oscuridad.-¡Nos han descubierto! ¡Alzad armas! ¡Por Tyr!-

Se oyó un gritó de guerra provocado por bastante gente, y entre estos, se oyeron algunos ¡Chilla, hierro!. En ese instante, cerca de media centena de soldados enemigos iniciaron un ataque contra la villa. Habían unos de muy altos y musculados. Llevaban grandes barbas rubias y castañas, y el pelo larguísimo, y un casco con un cuerno por banda. Su piel era muy blanca, y vestían con grandes vestimentas hechas con pieles providentes de países nórdicos. En sus manos, desnudas, llevaban martillos gigantescos que empuñaban con las dos manos, hachas cuya hoja medía igual que su torso, y gigantescas espadas que parecían una versión miniaturizada de las espadas de los Hoshigakes.

Los martillos empezaron a golpear las casas que encontraban, destrozando las paredes, y dejando entrar a los soldados hacía dentro, que sin ningún remordimiento degollaban a mujeres, niños y hombres por igual. Después los abrían en canal y dejaban que la sangre impregnará el lugar. En pocos instantes, el lugar, tranquilo y en paz, pasó a ser un hervidero de gritos de terror y de dolor.

-¡Maku!-Gritó Yachiru mientras saltaba del edificio en el que estaba, todo cubierto por shurikens y sangre, y se reunía con su compañero jadeando.-Nuestros temores se han hecho verdad...-

-Lo se...-Dijo Maku abandonando su posición de rodillas al suelo, mientras se acababa de quitar los kunais que se le habían clavado.-Tengo varios ligamentos cortados por estas armas. Son del País del Fuego...-

-¿Quienes?-Murmuró Yachiru mientras observaba como uno de esos soldados nórdicos se lanzaba contra ellos, y alzaba su hacha con la idea de clavársela en el cráneo.

-Las armas-Dijo Maku mientras usaba tres de los kunais que había sacado contra el enemigo, mientras su compañero saltaba hacía el edificio que estaba medio derrumbado, y le asestaba una patada en el brazo izquierdo al enemigo.

El hacha salió disparada contra el suelo, mientras los kunais impactaron en la cabeza del enemigo, y este se desplomo contra el suelo.

-¿Qué quieren?-Gritó Yachiru mientras recogía el hacha del muerto y hacía estocadas en el aire para comprobar su poder.

-¡¡El Ichibi!!-Gritó Maku girando su cabeza hacía la cueva.

Las casas empezaban a arder, mostrando en ese instante toda la situación. La arena estaba encharcada en sangre, y muchos de los ninjas defensores restaban en el suelo con la cabeza abierta en dos por el golpe de una hacha o de un martillo. Las casas habían sido medianamente derrumbadas, y a su vez incendiada.

-¡¡Debemos impedírselo!!-Gritó Yachiru

Yachiru empezó a correr hacía la cueva, cuando una sombra se puso en su camino y de una patada debajo de la barbilla lo lanzó contra el suelo.

-Mucho me temo, ninjas de la arena, que eso no va a ser posible-Murmuró una voz femenina

Acto seguido, les lanzó una llamarada.


	15. Ichibi

**Capítulo 14: Ichibi**

-Por fin. El Ichibi-Murmuró una voz

La cueva parecía una pequeña capilla. En el centro de la misma, había un pequeño altar con un extraño jarrón, y detrás de esta, un hombre viejo, de unos setenta años, vestido con la túnica blanca que todos los habitantes del lugar vestían, se escondía desde que se habían oído los primeros gritos.

Tres personas entraron en el lugar. La primera, era un hombre de mediana edad, tirando hacía los cuarenta. Vestía con una capa marrón hecha con piel de oso, y tenía el pelo largo rubio. Su barba, llegaba hasta media barriga, y era del mismo color que su pelo. Vestía con ropajes azulejos y gruesos, y andaba mediante una especie de báculo más alto que el mismo, puesto que el iba medio jorobado.

-Sí. Aquí esta la bestia mítica de la que hablabais. Seréis recompensados. Seréis recompensados. Nuestro consejo tiene en alta estima que los Demon hayan accedido a ayudarnos en nuestro plan de dominación.-

La segunda y tercera persona que habían entrado, detrás del brujo nórdico, eran dos personas altas, de pelo corto, el del primero de color castaño, y el del segundo rojo, y con un pañuelo que les tapaban medio rostro. Sus ojos, inspiraban terror. Vestían con una armadura samurai gris plateada, manchada en sangre, y en su cintura, llevaban una katana. En sus manos opuestas a las que daban al centro, llevaban arrastrando los cadáveres de dos ninjas, a los cuales habían apuñalado con su arma en el corazón de un golpe certero.

-¡Akio, Anzai!-Dijo el brujo andando lentamente hasta el altar.-Cogedme al ciervo herido que se esconde detrás del altar. Ese hereje se cree que puede escaparse de nuestras garras de oso-

Los dos, asintieron con la cabeza, y desaparecieron de donde estaban, volviendo a aparecer detrás del altar, levantando al viejo del suelo.

-¡¡Soltadme!! ¡¡Soltadme!!-Gritó el viejo

-No lo soltéis!-Gritó el brujo acercándose al viejo. Al observarlo de más cerca, con su báculo iluminándole el rostro, se pudo ver que tenía poco pelo en la cabeza. Su cara estaba llena de arrugas, y llevaba una pequeña barbilla gris.-Dime, ¿Sabes sellar al Ichibi en el cuerpo de un mortal?-

Y en ese instante, el viejo se hizo humo.

-¡¡Sabakû Kyû!!-Gritó el viejo saliendo del suelo, levantando una de sus manos mientras la arena se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía hacía los dos ninjas enemigos con intención de atraparlos en ella.

-No me hagas reír-Dijo el brujo golpeando el suelo con su báculo, y de él apareciendo un muro de agua que dejó inutilizable la arena.

El viejo quedó sorprendido del hecho de que un no-ninja hubiera empleado un ataque que empleaba el agua.

-Los hechizos no son únicamente arma de los ninjas. Los brujos, y magos, desde siglos atrás, hemos empleado esta teoría para nuestra defensa-Dijo el brujo alzando su mano libre.-Y ahora... ¡Nos ayudarás!-

El viejo intentó moverse, pero, los dos ninjas aparecieron detrás y delante de él, y formulando un sello, le aplicaron un genjutsu hipnótico. Al recibirlo, este cayó al suelo.

-¡Cogedlo! ¡Nos lo llevamos! Tanto a él, como al Ichibi-Dijo el brujo mientras cogía de encima el altar la urna plateada con inscripciones extrañas dentro de él, y se lo guardó dentro en su ropaje.-¡Vamosnos!-

La arena golpeaba fuerte, cuando, en los primeros rayos de sol prominentes del alba, cuatro personas tapadas con una capa y capucha marrón clara, dos de ellas cargando dos espadas gigantes, observaban como el clan Desuna estaba en el final de su existencia. De las casas, pocas quedaban en pie, y la arena del lugar, estaba llena de sangre.

-¿Hemos llegado tarde?-Murmuró una voz masculina

-Eso parece...-Murmuró una chica, respondiendo al primero

En ese instante, se oyó un ruido prominente de una de las pequeñas casas derrumbadas, donde dos personas se levantaban del suelo. Tenían quemadas por todo el suelo, y sus vestiduras estaban rasgadas. A esto se le unió un extraño ruido.

-¡¡Levantad, patanes!! Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos. Nos vamos!! Levantad, levantad!!-Se oía a un extraño ser jorobado, con un báculo decir, mientras dos ninjas le acompañaban a todas horas.

-Creo... que aún están en la villa-Gritó una potente voz masculina sacándose la capucha.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-Le preguntó su hermana

-¡¡A impedir que se lleven el Ichibi!! Lo veo!! Se lo lleva el jorobado ese de allí!! Voy a dejar que la arena chupé toda su sangre cuando lo abrá en canal!!-Gritó Ichigo desapareciendo en una nube de polvo.

-Alexander, Ármis, voy con mi hermano... id a ver si encontráis heridos-Dijo Niichi

Y desapareció en una nube de polvo.

Ármis se quitó la capucha, observando a los dos personajes como se quejaban de dolor. Alzó su mano y se la boca a la altura de su boca, y se mordió un dedo.

-¡¡Vamos, Ármis!!-Dijo Alexander con una sonrisa fingida.-Eres la médica. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Te escoltaré hasta allí, y te protegeré.-

El brujo seguía andando deprisa, mientras uno de los dos ninjas cargaba con el viejo a sus espaldas. El otro, sencillamente andaba. Todo el ejercito, media centena de soldados, ya se había levantado, y ponía rumbo a su nueva dirección.

-¡Disculpen mi interrupción, muchachos... pero... No puedo dejarles pasar!-Dijo Ichigo apareciendo de repente delante de todos los enemigos, con las piernas flexionadas, con una mano tocando al suelo, y con la otra desbocando su espada en el aire.

-Pues deberás quitarte del medio, ninja de tres al cuarto-Dijo el brujo apuntándolo con el báculo-¡Explota!-

Y entonces, el aire que rodeaba a Ichigo empezó a arder, y la explosión que se produjo instantes después se lo llevo por delante.


	16. Refuerzos

**Capítulo 15: Refuerzos**

-¿Ya está?-Dijo una voz en tono burla.-¿Eso es todo? ¿Y vosotros debiáis proteger esta aldeucha?-

Yachiru intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Habían sido tres ataques de fuego, en un periodo de una hora cada uno. Y ahora, el sol ya salía.

-Maku... Maku... ¿Hemos perdido ya, amigo?-Dijo tosiendo Yachiru

Maku, a su lado, tosió, mientras sonreía, y se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

-Claro... solo hace falta que polaricemos el espacio tiempo y formemos un jutsu de cambio de situación para ponerlo al contrario de las acciones de ahora. ¡¡Entonces si que estaremos perdidos!!-Gritó Maku levantándose del suelo, aún soportando el dolor de las quemaduras en su cuerpo. Lo más rápido que pudo, junto sus manos y formuló un seguido de sellos.-¡¡Fuuton. Tormenta de arena!!-

La mujer delante suyo, tenía el pelo rojizo y la parte inferior de su rostro tapada con un pañuelo azul. Llevaba una armadura samurai gris plateada adecuada a su complexión.

-Ju... ¿Otra vez? ¿No os rendís?-Dijo la mujer-Almenos no habéis hecho con ese ninja de tres al cuarto que me encontré espiando en el País de la hierba, que después de atacarle huyó corriendo del lugar. ¡Maldito cobarde! Suerte que le envié a mis soldados. Ahora estará muerto ese imbécil!-

En ese preciso instante, la mujer salió despedida contra el suelo, como consecuencia de un impresionante puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. Los dos ninjas Desuna observaron atónitos como otra mujer vestía con una capa marrón se deshacía de ella, y desenfundaba su katana de la espalda, mientras seguía sin apartar el brazo de donde lo había dejado después de golpear a la mujer. En su rostro había odio y en sus ojos parecían brotar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-¡¡Hija de puta!!-Gritó ella

-¡¡Ármis!! ¿Qué haces?-Dijo Alexander apareciendo a su lado.-¡Ibamos a atacarla por detrás!-

-Es la hija de puta que mató a Tatsui!!-Gritó ella, que en su ropaje llevaba aún la mascara de su amado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Dijo Alexander-Pudieron acabar con muchos clanes de tu país antes de toparse con Tatsui-

La mujer, en el suelo, escupió sangre, observando como del golpe, el pañuelo le había salido disparado de su cara. Sonrió, y giro su cuerpo para ver quien era la atrevida que la había golpeado.

-La chica tiene razón. Esa mascara era del imbécil ese-Dijo ella

-¡¡Mokuton. Garras asesinas!!-Gritó Ármis agachando su cuerpo para que su mano golpeará con fuerza el suelo. Estaba fuera de si.

La mujer abrió los ojos en el instante que del suelo salían miles a ramas de árboles que se clavaban en su piel, bajo la mirada atónita de los dos ninjas heridos, que observaban como los recién llegados les acababan de salvar la vida.

-¿Y eso es todo lo que podéis hacerme?-Se río Ichigo levantándose del suelo con su espada apoyada en los hombros, mientras su mano libre se posicionaba delante de su rostro.-¡¡Suiton. Invocación...!-

Los enemigos, observaron como el ninja se agachaba y se preparaba para golpear el suelo con la palma de su mano libre.

-¡Akio, Anzai!-Gritó el brujo tocando el suelo con la punta de su báculo.

Los dos ninjas, que estaban situados a lado y lado del brujo, y que uno de ellos llevaba al viejo del clan Desuna cargado a sus espaldas, desaparecieron de donde estaban, y con un movimiento rápido, se colocaron delante de Ichigo, y con una patada pareja en los hombros, la espada de Ichigo salio disparada contra el suelo, y obligaron a Ichigo a giravoltear sobre si mismo, mientras aterrizaba metros más atrás, recogiendo de nuevo su espada del suelo, y furioso.

-¡¡Traidores ninja!! ¡¡Me encanta matarlos!!-Gritó Ichigo mientras sus ojos se hinchaban en sangre.-¡¡Baile del dragón asesino!!-

El tiempo pareció pararse. Ichigo empezó a correr, mientras con una mano empuñaba su gran espada, y con la otra sujetaba la parte no cortante de la espada. Cuando estuvo cerca de los dos ninjas Demon, giro sobre si mismo y los intentó cortar por el medio, pero estos, con la misma rapidez, sacaron un kunai, y pararon el ataque circular del Hoshigake, pagando como precio, que la hoja del kunai se partiera en dos.

Los soldados estaban boquiabiertos con el movimiento casi no visible que acababan de presenciar. Tanto como para no darse cuenta de que el viejo había abierto los ojos. Los ninjas lo habían lanzado contra el suelo mientras se lanzaban contra el Hoshigake. Lentamente recobro el conocimiento, mientras, posaba una de sus manos en el suelo, y usaba el brazo contrario como apoyo, mientras levantaba la cabeza y observaba la totalidad de soldados, los cuales parecía importarle más el combate que se desarrollaba entre los ninjas, que el que debía sellar al Ichibi dentro de algún cuerpo.

-Sabakû...-Murmuró el viejo, mientras su mano brillaba levemente, y la arena que rodeaba a los soldados empezaba a levantarse, como si arriba de los soldados, hubiera algo que la atrayera.-...Kyû-

La arena paro un segundo, antes de que, con gran velocidad empezó a rodear a todos los soldados, los cuales aún no sabían que la arena se estaba levantaba.

-¿Qué?-Gritó uno de ellos

-¡¡Mierda!!-Gritó otro

-¡¡Jefe!! ¿Qué ocurre?-Gritó un tercero

-¿Qué pasa?-Gritó el brujo girando su cabeza para observar como el viejo levantaba su mano y con la palma de la mano, golpeaba de nuevo el suelo.

-¡Entierro del desierto!-

En ese momento, la arena empezó a volver contra el suelo con gran velocidad, llevandose con ella, a todos los objetivos enemigos, que gritaban sorprendidos.


	17. El brujo nórdico

**Capítulo 16: El brujo nórdico**

La arena arremetía hacía abajo, arrastrando a todos los soldados hacía el centro del agujero, para ser sepultados, mientras el viejo se levantaba el suelo.

-¡¡No tan deprisa!!-Gritó el brujo, moviendo su báculo contra el viejo, este, giro instantáneamente para observar como un golpe de aire le golpeaba por la espalda y lo lanzaba por los aires, y seguidamente, rodar por estos hasta caer contra el suelo, momento que aprovecho el enemigo para golpear con su báculo al suelo, y hacer explotar la arena que estaba terminando con la vida de sus soldados.

La arena, saltó por los aires violentamente, liberando a los soldados de su prisión. Muchos de ellos seguían con vida, y no dudaron en recoger sus armas, y otros, una mínima parte, ya yacían en el suelo muertos. Tenían la piel reventada por el poder de aplaste de más de un millar de granos de arena.

-¡¡Coged al viejo!!-Gritó el brujo-¡¡Es necesario!!-

Los soldados, aún algo aturdidos por el movimiento anterior, observaron como el viejo se había apartado bastante del grupo, y en ese instante yacía en el suelo.

Dos de los soldados, guardaron en sus vainas sus espadas, y fueron a buscar al viejo, bajo la mirada severa del brujo.

-¡¡Alto!!-Gritó a los dos soldados cuando se acercaban al hombre, pero fue demasiado tarde, la arena se había levantado del suelo y los había atrapado en ella.

-¡¡Sabakû Sôso!!-Gritó el viejo desde el suelo, ajuntando las dos manos delante de su rostro. La arena se junto, y escupió sangre. Una pequeña lluvía de sangre cayó contra la arena, mientras el viejo se levantaba lentamente del suelo, y se posaba una de sus manos viejas y arrugadas, encima de la cara.

-Nunca subestimes al enemigo-Le dijo al brujo

-Sea así pues...-Dijo el brujo andando hacía él empleando como soporte el báculo.

Un ruido salió de repente de la arena cercana al viejo, y dos figuras aparecieron.

-¡Maestro Utamara!-Dijo una de las personas que aparecieron de la arena. Eran dos, y tenían sus vestiduras algo quemadas, además de mostrar multiples heridas visibles. Los dos iban armados con una katana.

-¡Maku! ¡Yachiru!-Dijo Utamara con una sonrisa. Era de las pocas veces que se le había visto sonreír desde el inicio del ataque-¡Estáis vivos!-

-Sí. Tenemos refuerzos, maestro-Dijo Yachiru jadeando mientras sujetaba la espada.-¡Dejenos luchar a su lado!-

-¿Dónde están esos refuerzos de los que hablas, Yachiru?-Dijo el viejo

-Ahora vienen, maestro-Dijo con una sonrisa Maku, también jadeando, como si soportaran encima suyo su propio peso, mientras sujetaba la katana, formando una pequeña barrera protectora en su maestro, mientras el brujo nórdico se había quedado a diez metros de ellos.

-¡Soldados! ¡Quedaron supervivientes...! ¡Matadlos! No los necesitamos-Dijo el brujo, con una sonrisa, mientras su báculo empezaba a brillar.

Los soldados, alzaron sus armas en son de inicio de batalla, mientras, aunque dispersos, se iniciaban para iniciar el ataque hacía los dos ninjas que acababan de aparecer.

-¡¡Futton. Garras invisibles!!-Gritó una voz, en medio de los soldados

Alexander, agachado y ondeando su capa en el aire que acababa de aparecer rodeándolo, levantó sus manos, dejando atónitos a los soldados que no se esperaban eso. Una hacha se dirigió rápidamente contra él, antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Se hizo el silencio, se oyó al aire chillar, y los soldados que rodeaban a Alexander cayeron dejando atrás, un mar de sangre.

Se oyo el ruido de los enemigos al caer al suelo, muertos. Desgarrados por una gran corriente de aire, al ver eso, los demás soldados, se lanzaron contra Alexander, con intenciones de acabar con él.

-Id con él y ayudadle-Les dijo Utamara a Maku y Yachiru, poniendo su rostro serio-Este enemigo, aunque no tiene chakra, emplea algo peor... la mágia-

-Pero...-Dijo Maku

-¡Hacedlo!-Gritó el viejo, mientras juntaba las manos y observaba al brujo.

-Veo que eres listo. Ya veo que deberé mostrarte... todo de lo que soy capaz-Dijo el brujo

-Dime tu nombre. Quiero saber el nombre de aquel al que voy a enfrentarme-Dijo Utamara

-Llámame Finnur-Dijo el brujo, cuyo báculo empezó a brillar con intensidad.-Veo que dudas de tu victoria...-

-Al menos no subestimo al enemigo...-Dijo el viejo juntando las manos.

-¡¡Empecemos!!-Gritaron los dos

El suelo estaba encharcado de sangre, mientras Ármis, con los ojos abiertos y apretando las dientes, observaba al cuerpo que estaba delante suyo. Su rostro, abierto y boquiabierto, por el cual salían ramas afiladas, eran los restos de la asesina de su amado.

El suelo, estaba recubierto de sangre, la cual aún salía del cuerpo aún caliente de la mujer, a la cual habían acuchillado por todo el cuerpo. Todo el cuerpo parecía un campo fértil para árboles.

-¡Estás muerta! ¡Has muerto!-Gritaba llorando Ármis, mientras caía al suelo en un mar de lágrimas mientras parecía abrazarse a si misma.-¡¡Te he vengado, te he vengado, Tatsui!!-

Entonces notó una pequeña presión en su hombro.

-Poca venganza va a ser esta-Dijo una voz

Entonces recibió un terrible puñetazo en toda la cara que la lanzó contra el suelo.

-¡Katon. Llamas de...!-Gritó la mujer juntando y separando a gran velocidad las manos, antes de notar una presión en su estomago. Bajo la cabeza, y vió como una gran espada la había atravesado, y perdía mucha sangre.

-Sí me tocas a mi "Nee-chan", te mató-Dijo Niichi con un brillo rojo en sus ojos, detrás suyo mientras su mano libre se posaba en el hombro de la enemiga, y haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa-Y la has tocado, ¿No?-

La espada se levanto rasgando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Una vez salió del cuerpo de la mujer, esta se posó encima del hombro de la joven Hoshigake, y allí se quedo descansando.


	18. Chakra versus Magia

Capítulo 17: Chakra contra Magia

Utamara había juntado las manos, mientras miraba fijamente al brujo. Entonces sonrío, y debajo del segundo, apareció una gigantesca masa de arena que intentaba cubrirlo, pero este, en respuesta, golpeo la arena que se levantaba con su báculo, y esta cayó al suelo, mientras él se elevaba diez metros por encima de la arena, quedando inmóvil en el aire, sin ningún soporte.

El viejo levantó una de sus manos hacía el cielo, y del suelo emergió una especie de ola de arena que empezó a subir para alcanzar a su objetivo, el cual, al ver que aún le seguía la arena, hizo virar su báculo en el aire, y este escupió agua, mientras él iniciaba un aterrizaje en el suelo.

Solo aterrizar en el suelo, una mano gigante formada de arena se lanzó contra él, y este se lanzó contra el suelo para escapar de ella. En ese momento, miro a Utamara, que hacía un gesto con las manos para que la arena siguiera acosándole, así que previniendo por donde iba a ir el siguiente ataque, salto hacía atras escapando de las garras de la arena de nuevo.

-¡Realmente... eres fuerte!-Dijo Finnur saltando hacía un lado, puesto que la arena volvía a la carga, y el viejo ninja parecía no dejarle descanso.

Salto sobre si mismo mientras se tiraba hacía la izquierda, escapando de una garra formada por arena, para frenar y quedarse derecho.

-Ahora... me toca a mi el ataque-Gritó el brujo, cuyo báculo no había dejado de brillar en ningún instante.

El báculo golpeo a una garra de arena que volvía a dirigirse hacía él, y la punta de este, golpeo contra el suelo, antes de que la parte superior del báculo apuntará al viejo.

-¡¡Golpe de rayo!!-Gritó Finnur, cuando el báculo lanzo un impresionante rayo eléctrico contra Utamara, el cual le golpeó en el pecho que le dejó los ojos en blanco mientras lo levantaba del suelo y se lo llevaba volando unos metros antes de impactar con fuerza contra el suelo.

-Realmente, eras fuerte. Ya me extrañaba que el líder del clan se hubiere escondido detrás del altar del Ichibi... cuando podía luchar-Dijo Finnur andando hacía Utamara.

Pero, en llegar a donde estaba el golpeado por el rayo, se dio cuenta de que, allí solo había arena.

-¡Sabakû Kyû!-Gritó Utamara apareciendo entre la arena.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó como respuesta Finnur cuando la arena formaba un circulo bajo suyo y lo empezaba a rodear empezando por los pies.

-¿Creías que podías quedar impune después de destruir mi clan?-Dijo Utamara saliendo totalmente de la arena, mientras seguía con una de sus manos seguía alzada.

La arena ya había cubierto las piernas del brujo, el cual parecía angustiado de verse atrapado. Al fin al cabo, el no tenía aquella velocidad de los ninjas.

-Bien... ya veo que tan solo puedes usar arena...-Dijo el brujo con una sonrisa, mientras su báculo dibujaba un extraño símbolo en el aire.-¿Sabes como se derrota la arena?-

-¿Qué?-Dijo el viejo-¿Derrotar la arena?-

-Es fácil-Dijo el brujo con una sonrisa-Lo he empleado antes. Y lo acabo de hacer ahora-

El suelo brilló, y dejó salir un tornado de agua, cuyo ojo, estaba situado en el lugar en el que Finnur estaba situado. Dicho tornado, se llevo por delante toda el agua del viejo.

-¡Has perdido!-Dijo Finnur mientras apuntaba con su báculo al corazón de Utamara, y le disparaba un rayo de color azul, el cual impactó contra el pecho.

-N...no-Murmuró Utamara mientras observaba la cara del brujo nórdico.

Lentamente, su cuerpo empezó a desplomarse contra el suelo. Fue consciente de que caía, y mientras lo hacía, observaba como su enemigo se reía. Había sido tan estúpido. Había estado jugando con él desde el principio.

Una vez en el suelo, y perdiendo el conocimiento, movió la mano mientras intentaba invocar la arena para un último ataque a la desesperada. Pero esta estaba mojada, y ya no respondía a sus ordenes. Y además, no tenía suficiente chakra. Su cabeza, miró hacía sus aprendices, los cuales, en esos instantes luchaban fieramente contra los soldados enemigos, dando lo máximo de si.

Vio como Maku lo veía caer, y oyó, muy débilmente como gritaba, y como de un martillazo en el hombro caía contra el suelo. El barbaro que lo había golpeado, instantes después sería reducido por una ráfaga de aire que le golpearía con tanta fuerza en el estomago, que se lo atravesaría.

-Lo siento... no he sido lo bastante fuerte...-Murmuró finalmente Utamara, y cayó inconsciente.

Finnur, sonrió, mientras con un movimiento, hacía aparecer del suelo unas cuerdas, las cuales ataron al noble guerrero, y un jabalí gigante, al cual con otro movimiento, coloco a Utamara en la espalda de este.

-Ninjas de Demon. Terminad con los ninjas. Soldados, seguidme, nos vamos-Gritó Finnur, mientras giraba su cabeza hacía los ninjas de demon, los cuales seguían soportando arremetidas de gran fuerza del Hoshigake. El suelo alrededor de ellos, estaba lleno de kunais destrozados.

-Tiene un gran poder, ese ninja... será interesante enfrentarse a él cuando... tengamos plena posesión del Ichibi. Esos meros ninjas de Demon... perecerán bajo su gran espada...-Pensó, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su báculo, y del suelo, salía una pequeña brisa de aire.

Alexander, el cual, acababa de escapar de un hachazo mortal por debajo de la barbilla, y de emplear su técnica para dejar sin corazón a otro de los soldados, notó como una pequeña brisa pasaba por encima suyo, y se perdía hacía abajo. Acto seguido, todo su cuerpo se lleno de cortes superficiales, pero, que le impedieron de seguir batallando, y cayó al suelo adolorido, y desde allí, pudo observar como Yachiru, sufría el mismo destino, y caía abatido contra el suelo. Miró al frente, y observó como el brujo les sonreía.

-¡¡Maestro!! ¡¡No!!-Gritó Yachiru, al cual se le escapaban las lágrimas, mientras intentaba mover una de sus manos, haciendo el gesto de querer agarrarlo.

-Interesante... muy interesante-Murmuró el brujo mientras seguía andando, y el jabalí le seguía.-¡¡Vamonos!!-


	19. El señor sin sentimientos

**Capítulo 18: El señor sin sentimientos**

Ichigo sonreía, mientras sujetaba su espada, clavada en el suelo. Alrededor suyo, restaban los trozos que antes habían sido los ninjas Demon. Los había cortado en trozos cuando se quedaron sin ninguna arma con que parar la furía de los ataques del Hoshigake. Había sido despiadado, y estaba orgulloso de eso.

Jadeo un instante, y guardo su espada en su espalda, mientras observaba a Alexander, y a los dos ninjas Desuna tumbados en el suelo.

-¡¡Pero mira que sois débiles, chicos!!-Les gritó, empezando a reírse de los tres heridos, mientras se acercaba a ellos, andando despacio.-¿Dónde están las chicas?-

Yachiru se río, mientras se levantaba del suelo. Gritó de dolor a medio camino, mientras aguantaba todo su peso en unas manos, que, al soportar el cuerpo, dejaban escapar pequeñas cantidades de sangre.

-¡Eh! Era broma. No hace falta que me demostréis vuestro poder. Si os desangráis si que la palmáis. No hay muerte más estúpida que una natural-Dijo Ichigo riéndose mientras llegaba a donde estaban los tres compañeros ninja. En ese momento, su mirada se distrajó en un pájaro de color gris y de ojos rojos que se había apoyado encima de un soldado enemigo muerto, y les miraba.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Ichigo a los demás.

Alexander, desde el suelo miró al pájaro.

-Parece uno de las palomas mensajeras del clan Hyuuga. Simplemente porque son las únicas que tienen plumaje gris completo.-Dijo Alexander desde el suelo, aguantándose el dolor, tal y como demostraba la forma con la que tenía cerrado el ojo izquierdo de su cara.-Aunque... ese brillo de ojos rojos... es extraño-

En ese instante, otra paloma sobrevoló el escenario, y se sentó encima de otro cuerpo.

-¿Otra?-Murmuró Ichigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Niichi

Niichi apareció cogida de la mano de Ármis, que tenía la cabeza baja, y sonreía débilmente.

-¿Habéis tenido problemas por allí?-Preguntó Ichigo

-Sí, una ninja molesta-Le contestó Niichi

-Oye... Ármis... ¿Te importaría curarme?-Dijo Alexander desde el suelo.-Creo que vuelvo a estar herido-

Ármis levanto la cabeza, y se río.

-¿Y tu te haces llamar ninja? Pero si pasas más tiempo debajo mis manos curandote, que luchando-

Alexander dejó ir una pequeña risotada.

-Ya bueno, los enemigos son fuertes...-Dijo Alexander

Ármis se acerco a él, se sentó de rodillas, y puso sus manos encima de la espalda de Alexander. Una vez hizo eso, sus manos empezaron a brillar con una pequeña aura azul. Mientras lo curaba, se fijó en las cuatro palomas que les miraban.

-¿De dónde han salido estas palomas?-Murmuró Ármis.

-Son mías-Dijo una voz

Todos giraron su cabeza, y observaron como una silueta les miraba. El sol les impedía ver con claridad de quien se trataba.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Karen-Murmuró el hombre-Exactamente desde el final de la guerra con los Hoshigakes.-

Ichigo desenvainó su arma, y la pusó por delante suyo, en posición de ataque.

-¡¡Un Hyuuga!!-Gritó Ichigo enseñando los dientes, y con su mirada llena de odio.

-No... no soy aquel que dices...-Murmuró él

En ese momento, un extraño ser de ojos rojos brillantes y penetrantes, y de pelo larguísimo, el cual le tapaba medianamente el rostro, y que vestía con túnica negra, y por debajo una armadura azul desgastada de samurai, lo agarro por el cuello y lo levantó con una mano, mientras con la otra sacaba un kunai y se lo clavaba contra el estomago. Con un rápido movimiento, lo lanzó contra el aire, y lo golpeó con una tremenda patada que lo envió contra el suelo, metros allá. Actó después, el Hoshigake vío como el cielo se volvía negro, y una lluvia de kunais se lo llevaba por delante.

La espada del Hoshigake cayó al suelo, clavándose en él. Sus ojos, abiertos como naranjas y su boca abierta, era la expresión más adiente para la situación. Sus piernas se inclinaron hacía delante, y las rodillas chocaron violentamente contra el suelo. En ese instante su cuerpo se daleo hacía delante, mientras este lo sujetaba con las manos, y empezaba a vomitar, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. La sombra no se había movido en ninguna ocasión del lugar desde el que había aparecido.

-Necesitabas un poco de médicina... de humildad...-Murmuró la sombra.

-¿Qui... quién eres?-Dijo Ichigo jadeando y sudando, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-El hermano de ella-Dijo apuntando lentamente con su dedo hacía Niichi

-¿Qué?-Dijo ella, abriendo los ojos, sorprendida con tal afirmación.

Maku abrió los ojos desde el suelo, y se levantó lentamente del suelo. Su espalda estaba inclinada hacía delante, y sus brazos parecían inmoviles delante de este.

-Eh... que maleducado... ¿Qué te has pensado que eres? ¿Acaso eres una especie de ente omnipotente?-Murmuró Maku riendose mientras recogía del suelo su katana.

-Deberías aprender a pensar antes de lanzarte contra un enemigo al que no conoces. Y sí... soy omnipotente...-Dijo la sombra apareciendo justo a su lado. Lo golpeó débilmente en medio del estomago y lo lanzó hacía atrás, cayendo en el suelo.

Su cabeza, observó a Alexander.

-Es... demasiado poderoso...-Murmuró

Pero, el extraño ser seguía en su lugar, sin moverse, y Maku había caído solo hacía atrás.

-¿Genjutsu?-Murmuró Alexander

-Sí.-Dijo él-Y, perdonad mi descortesía... no soporto las amenazas. Sean de quién sean... mi nombre es... Uchiha Kuryu-

Todos los presentes miraron al Uchiha, el cual iba acercándose a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres?-Gritó Niichi, asustada, mientras daba unos pasos hacía atras.


	20. Tertulia en el desierto

**Capítulo 19: Tertulia en el desierto**

-¡¡Tu eres... el renegado Hyuuga!!-Murmuró Ichigo, levantandose lentamente del suelo.-Kuryu Hyuuga!-

-¿Hyuuga Kuryu?-Murmuró Ármis dejando instantáneamente de curar a Alexander.-¡¡Es el que provocó la guerra entre Hoshigakes y Hyuuga!!-

-Sí, porque maté a uno de los siete hermanos espadachines-Dijo Kuryu con la cabeza baja, pero mostrando una amplia sonrisa.-Los Hoshigakes, en venganza, se alzaron en guerra contra mi clan...-

-Tuvimos bajas en ambas partes...-Dijo Ichigo, asustado con la idea de que ese fuera Kuryu Hyuuga-¡Hasta que llegó él!-

-La batalla de Uchiha la llamaron...-Dijo con una sonrisa Kuryu, que se iba acercando a la situación

-¡¡Porque mató a todos los combatientes!! Tanto Hyuugas como Hoshigakes, mientras los líderes de los dos clanes nos lo mirábamos...-Dijo Ichigo

Kuryu empezó a reírse.

-¡No! ¡Yo os mandé matarlos!-Gritó el Uchiha con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.-¡Con mi ojo doujutsu! ¡Con mi sharingan! ¡fui despreciado porque siendo joven, desarrollé este extraño ojo rojo!! Podía controlar a aquél que quisiera. ¡¡Maté al Hoshigake con mi mente!! ¡Le apliqué el Tsukiyomi! ¡No lo soporto y se quitó la vida!-

Yachiru estaba horrorizado en el suelo. Alexander no se podía mover, estaba sentado y temblando, Ármis le había agarrado la mano con fuerza. Ninguno de los presentes tenía intención de hacer algo en ese instante.

-Eres horrible...-Dijo Ichigo, que estaba delante de todos, aún medio tumbado en el suelo y jadeando, por haber sentido en sus carnes como un millar de kunais le atravesaban la piel, y nada había ocurrido.

-Ahora, pero... este no es él problema a solucionar. Vosotros, solo vosotros... debéis ayudarme...-Murmuró Kuryu, que ya estaba al lado de Ichigo

-¿Porque deberíamos hacer esto?-Murmuró Ichigo sin mirarlo, jadeando, aterrorizado.

-Porque sino... ellos conseguirán los nueve bijuus...-Dijo Kuryu, que se había quedado serio, mientras una paloma se posaba en su hombro derecho-... de hacerlo... se desequilibraría el mundo. Los nueve bijuus no se pueden juntar. De hacerlo, el mundo se destruirá... por eso mismo, apliqué genjutsu en... el hombre que amabas-

Levantó su mano hacía Ármis, que abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras de su rostro, caían dos lágrimas y se deslizaban por su cara.

-Empleé genjutsu en él, para que investigará unos asuntos para mi. Tuve que destruir tu clan. No me costó mucho. hice creerle que fue herido por un ataque másivo de invasores de ese clan, cuando en realidad, fue el mismo quién se auto-lesionó mortalmente. Le puse en su cabeza que debíais ir a toda costa a por el Ichibi. Lo hice bien-

Ármis estaba impresionada y lloraba, en su mente pasaban imágenes de levantarse y matarlo, pero era tan el terror que sentía hacía ese ser, que se contenía. Sus dientes aplastaron su labio inferior, y este empezó a sangrar. Las lágrimas se unían a la sangre al llegar a la boca, y seguían cayendo hacía abajo.

-...hice genjutsu en la mujer que asesinaste... para probar los reflejos de mi hermana. Ha sido bien entrenada. Sí...-

En ese instante, Ármis hizo un grito mientras se colocaba las manos en la cabeza, y lentamente se desplomó contra el suelo inconsciente.

-...Es débil...-Dijo Kuryu refiriéndose a Ármis, a la cual miraba de reojo.-Pero... los succesos son los que siguen... tienen dos bijuus. Y tiene que ocurrir otro suceso, pero no participaréis en él... vendréis conmigo... hay que preparar lo que he visto. Y vendréis a la fuerza...-

Kuryu miró a todos los integrantes del modesto grupo ninja, y miró a su hermana pequeña.

-Karen... vendrás conmigo... te enseñaré el dominio del sharingan. No participarás en ningún suceso futuro. Ya que, algún día, alguien llamado Madara, ha de fundar de forma oficial, el clan Uchiha...-

Giró su mirada en Alexander.

-La chica que te gusta... podrás enfrentarte a ella... pero vendrás conmigo...-

Fijo su mirada en los dos ninjas de la arena.

-Vuestro maestro morirá a menos que vengáis conmigo...-

Su mirada se fijo en Ichigo.

-Vendrás conmigo, o te mataré ahora mismo...-

La aldea del clan Hoshigake estaba situada cerca del mar que conducía al País del Fuego. Una pequeña muralla, eran las fronteras de dicha aldea, cuya entrada, eran dos gigantescas puertas metálicas. La villa tenía casas hechas con piedra resistente. Y en medio de todo el escenario, había una lápida gigantesca, con cuatro nombres, y dos espadas clavadas en el suelo.

Dos sombras, acababan de entrar en la villa, atravesando la muralla saltando por encima de ella, y nada más entrar, separándose por una y otra banda.

Uno de ellos, era un hombre joven, al que le acababan de cortar el pelo. Vestía con una túnica negra, y en su espalda colgaban dos gigantescos martillos.

-Siempre que hay una batalla... es normal que quieras la venganza, eh occidental?-Murmuró una voz

Delante suyo, apoyado en un edificio, se mostró Untarho Hoshigake.

-El derrotado Roger de Flor, solo, sin sus tropas!-Gritó el Hoshigake, que se reía.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos?-Murmuró él, sonriente, mientras lo miraba. Su mano se desplazo hacía la espalda, y cogió una hacha.-Los vas a necesitar-

-Jú... me basto yo solo para terminar con tu vida. Está vez no escaparas-Dijo Untarho, empuñando a Shameada-Además... ¿Qué es esto de entrar en mi villa?-

El cuerpo de Roger, empezó a brillar, provocando el asombro del Hoshigake.

-¿Qué es ese chakra?-Gritó él con una sonrisa, mientras shameada desgarraba el aire, y se tragaba el chakra

-¡¡Veamos que tan poderoso eres ahora!!-Gritó Roger


	21. Duelo de titanes

**Capítulo 20: Duelo de titanes**

El gran martillo chocó violentamente contra shameada, en el instante en que Roger y Untarho se observaban de frente a frente, con sus rostros casi pegados.

-¿De donde ha emanado esa gran cantidad de chakra que notó en ti?-Le murmuró Untarho a regañadientes

-Esto es algo que tu mismo descubrirás-Le contestó Roger

Entonces empezaron una sucesión de golpes rápidos entre la espada y el martillo. Se golpeaban con furia. Casi no se veían las dos armas, que se pegaban, se separaban, formaban otro angulo de batalla, y volvían a golpearse. Su intención, tocar al contrario.

Las armas se volvieron a separar, y Roger desplazo su arma hacía arriba, y se lanzo en un ataque en picado para clavar a Untarho en el suelo, como si de un clavo se tratara. La shameada paró el golpe instantes antes de que este rozará la piel del Hoshigake.

-¿Pero que?-Gritó Untarho

En ese instante, el hacha vibró, y Untarho salió disparado contra el suelo. La onda que había provocado tal choque, se llevo por delante a los tres edificios cercanos, cuando la onda se esparció por el ambiente.

-Creo que... deberé quitarte ese martillo... occidental-Murmuró Untarho

Untarho, concentró el chakra en sus pies, y su velocidad se incrementó tanto, que, empuñando su espada, rasgó las manos, por las cuales Roger sujetó el arma, y se situó encima de la muralla, observando como el martillo cayó al suelo.

-¿Arena?-Gritó al observar que donde había estado Roger, solo había arena.

-Será mejor que luchemos sin armas... ya veo que tienes ganas de atacarme dejándome sin manos-Dijo Roger, que estaba situado a su lado. Eso provocó que Untarho saltará hacía atrás, y los dos quedaran separados por cosa de unos cuantos metros.

-¡¡Suiton. Dragón de agua!!-Gritó Untarho, mientras escupía por su boca agua, y se formaba un dragón que se lanzó contra el enemigo.

Este saltó hacía arriba, provocando que el dragón acabara destruyendo la muralla que antes pisaba el enemigo, mientras este desde el aire, formulaba sellos.

-¡¡Doton. Prisión de los dos mil cuchillos!!-

Del suelo se levantaron un montón de cuchillos hechos de tierra, y se lanzaron contra Untarho desde abajo. Este formuló sellos a gran velocidad mientras se protegía detrás de la muralla, la cual fue atravesada por los cuchillos, que no paraban de salir del suelo.

-¡¡Suiton. Cascada!!-Gritó el Hoshigake escupiendo una gran cantidad de agua por su boca, haciendo que los cuchillos se derritieran con ella, mientras él saltaba encima de los restos de un edificio que había quedado destruido anteriormente por el choque de su espada con el martillo.

Entonces fue golpeado en un hombro por el segundo martillo de Roger, el cual había aparecido detrás suyo.

-¿Qué te ha parecido esto?-Le gritó Roger

-¡¿Y esto?!-Le contestó Untarho mientras que su cuerpo se volvía agua, y de él salía Untarho y le pasaba su espada shameada por su rostro, desgarrandoselo. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, y Untarho se río.

-Te has vuelto fuerte... realmente así es... pero no puedes conmigo... ¿Pero... te levantas?-Dijo Untarho iniciando la frase con tono de burla, y terminandola con sorpresa.

Roger se levantó, mientras, Untarho observó como él rostro de su enemigo se iba curando progresivamente.

-Aún no me has vencido!-Gritó Roger mientras formulaba sellos.-¡¡Doton. Suelo explosivo!!-

El suelo en el que estaba Untarho explotó bajo sus pies, con suficiente tiempo para que pudiera saltar, y observar como se había formado un cráter bastante grande, que se había llevado con el un trozo más de muralla.

-¡¡Suiton. Prisión de agua!!-Gritó entonces un Untarho que estaba situado detrás de Roger, el cual quedaba atrapado dentro de una burbuja de agua rellena por dentro, la cual no le dejaba respirar.

-Bueno... no ha sido tan díficil como me ha parecido en un principio-Dijo Untarho, riéndose, mientras se ponía delante de la prisión.-He empleado una cópia de agua para ir por detrás tuyo y atraparte con ella. ¿Qué te ha parecido?-

Untarho se río con fuerzas.

-Ahora te voy a dejar morir ahogado.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Aunque, poco duró su risa, puesto que desde dentro, Roger lo miraba fijamente.

El agua empezó a moverse demasiado, parecía como si la esfera de agua se volviera inestable. Untarho estaba perplejo. Dentro de la bola de agua, Roger estaba cargando demasiado chakra. Más del que podría llegar a tener nunca un humano que no había sido estimulado desde pequeño para que aprendiera las artes ninjas.

-¿Qué eres?-Murmuró simplemente

La burbuja explotó por la gigantesca concentración de chakra, y la copia se desgarro, volviéndose agua.

-He visto... que tendré que mostrarte... mi nuevo poder...-Murmuró jadeando Roger, mientras Untarho, sacó a Shameada y se preparó para cortar el chakra en un movimiento diagonal, cuando de repente, una gigantesca cola le agarro la mano y se la quemó completamente, y le lanzó la espada contra el mar, perdiéndose en las profundidades de este.

Untarho se lanzo al suelo y observó como, delante suyo, estaba apareciendo el espectro de un gigantesco felino de dos colas.

-¡Niibi! ¡Niibi! ¿Eso es el Niibi? Un bijuu-Murmuró aterrorizado Untarho, sin darse cuenta que se había quedado sin mano derecha.-¡¡Jiinchuriki!!-

-¡¡Exacto!!-Gritó Roger desde dentro del espectro del felino.-¡¡Y este es tu fin!!-

Untarho se levantó del suelo, y intentó hacer sellos, y, entonces se dío cuenta. No podía hacer sellos. No tenía mano para formularlos.


	22. Los cien espadachines olvidados

**Capítulo 21: Los cien espadachines olvidades**

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Murmuró Nagato

Hacía poco que, desde la parte sur de la aldea, se había sentido un estallido, y desde el mismo tiempo, su hermano grande, no estaba disponible.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-Murmuró de nuevo Nagato, saltando desde el edificio en el que estaba estacionado y aterrizando en el suelo.

Solo aterrizar en el suelo, Nagato se dío cuenta de que algo iba mal. El suelo estaba temblando.

-¿Cómo?-Murmuró Untarho, tumbado en el suelo. Su boca dejaba ir un hilillo de sangre por las dos bandas. Una de las colas le había golpeado en el tórax, y le dolía-¿Cómo tienes el Niibi?-

-No debería de contártelo, pero, al fin y al cabo, hoy vas a morir... ¡¡Y antes me dirás donde tienes el Sanbi!!-

-Sí... quieres el Sanbi, ¿No?-Dijo Untarho con una sonrisa-Cuéntame... ¿Cómo tienes el Niibi?-

-Los espías ninja que contratamos nos lo dijeron. Atacamos y destruimos la villa Desuna y secuestramos al viejo que podía inducir los Bijuus dentro del cuerpo de las personas. Además de conseguir el Ichibi. En estos instantes, estamos consiguiendo a los demás bijuus. Me han prestado esto, para acabar contigo...-

Roger se acerco a Untarho, para ver como se deshacía en agua.

-¿Clon de agua? ¡¡Imposible!!-Gritó Roger-¡¡No puede hacer sellos!!-

-¿Qué no?-Murmuró Untarho, que había aprovechado la ocasión para irse al mar. El Niibi se fue materializando, mientras Roger andaba hacía Untarho

-Así que escapas de mi aldea... ¿Para no dañarla? ¿Para recuperar tu espada?-Murmuró Roger

-¡¡Para esto!! ¡¡Suiton. Maremoto!!-Gritó Untarho, que estaba andando por encima del agua terminando los sellos con su única mano.

El mar reculó, sin mostrar a Shameada, pero mostrando cientos de espadas gigantescas clavadas en el agua, y oxidadas por el contacto por el agua.

-¡¡Esto es el cementerio de los espadachines de Hoshigake!!-Gritó Untarho-¡¡Dónde las almas cobran vida!!-

Untarho flexionó sus piernas, e hizo un gigantesco salto, y en ese instante, la marea volvió en forma de una gigantesca y devastadora ola.

-¡¡No puedes hacer esto!! ¡¡Destruirás la aldea!!-Gritó Roger

-¡¡Esta preparada para afrontar maremotos!!-Gritó Untarho, mientras aterrizaba encima de la devastadora ola.-¡¡Además, la controlo con chakra!!-

La ola golpeo con furia al felino de dos colas, y llego a pocos centímetros de la muralla rota de la aldea de los Hoshigakes, hasta recular de nuevo hacía atrás. Cuando eso sucedio, Roger y el Niibi ya no estaban en su lugar. Habían sido substituidos por un cráter de arena rasgada.

-¡¡Suiton. Invocación de las almas de los guerreros olvidados!!-Gritó Untarho, observando como debajo suyo, estaba el Niibi, que luchaba para volver a la superficie.

Finalmente, este salió a la superficie del agua, y se poso encima de ella, como si de un sólido se tratara. Cada vez se veía menos a Roger, que jadeaba bastante por haber recibido tan funesto ataque.

-¡¡Aún no he visto a las malditas almas!!-Gritó Roger

-¡¡Ahora las veras!!-Gritó Untarho como contestación. Los dos se miraban a los ojos, aunque separados por muchos metros.

De repente, el agua empezó a mostrar como un centenar de seres, cargados por espadas oxidadas se levantaban de la misma agua, y estaban formados exclusivamente por agua.

-¿Quién nos ha invocado?-Murmuró uno de ellos

-¡Oh! El Niibi. Es extraño que nos hayan invocado para enfrentarse a un Jiinchurikki... aún así, es divertido alzarse-Dijo otro ser. Todos eran una misma figura humana, sin cara ni nada. Simplemente la silueta.

-¡Empecemos ya! Que da mucho palo enfrentarse a un jiinchurikki...-Dijo otra silueta.

-¿Así que has sido tu, nuestro sucesor, quién nos ha invocado...? ¿No deberías tener suficiente poder como para desgarrar este maldito gato?-Preguntó otra silueta

-No es momento de ponerse a hablar-Les contestó a todo Untarho, ¡Acabad con él!-

Y, entonces, las siluetas armadas con sus oxidadas armas se lanzaron como si de una ola gigantesca se tratara, contra el Niibi, el cual empezó a mover frenéticamente sus dos colas, destrozando a las almas a montones.

-¿Y eso es todo?-Murmuró Roger, dentro del Niibi, mientras este seguía parando los ataques.

En ese instante, se dío cuenta de que, los que destrozaba con su cola, volvían a aparecer segundos después. Algunos de ellos atravesaron la barrera de chakra del Niibi, y se lanzaron contra Roger.

El tiempo se paró. Roger miró a derecha y a izquierda. Abrió como platos sus ojos, en el instante que una de las siluetas le clavaba su oxidada espalda en el hombro derecho, el cual le atravesaba toda la parte derecha del cuerpo. Otra horizontalmente, le atravesaba el corazón. Otra, se clavaba en uno de sus brazos. A medida que las espadas se iban clavando en él, los soldados iban desapareciendo, y a medida que ocurría eso, el Niibi se hacía más translucido. Roger escupió sangre, mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos. Estaba perdiendo el sentido.

-¡Aún no!-Gritó, mientras por su boca se iba derramando sangre a montones. Juntó lentamente sus manos, mientras de los brazos salía una cantidad increíble de sangre.-¡Explosión de chakra del bijuu de las dos colas!-

Y explotó. Una gigantesca bola de fuego se llevo por delante todas las espadas y las siluetas, y también a Untarho. Esta onda expansiva llego hasta la entrada de la aldea de los Hoshigake.

Desde el aire, se podía observar como una bola de fuego de un kilometro de diametro, lanzaba un gigantesco maremoto hacía el País del Fuego, y evaporaba grandes cantidades de agua.


	23. Sollozos desde el mar

**Capítulo 22: Sollozos desde el mar**

El nivel del agua había disminuido, eso era indudable. El mar andaba revuelto por la onda explosiva que acababa de sacudir el mar, y se podían ver miles de peces muertos por el lugar. En el centro de donde había salido la explosión, aún encima del mar, seguía Roger. Estaba medio inclinado hacía delante, y estaba lleno de sangre seca por todos lugares de su cuerpo. Sus brazos parecían inmóviles, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacía delante suyo. Sonreía, mientras hacía lo posible por mantenerse derecho. Las heridas de su cuerpo se habían cerrado completamente.

-¡He ganado!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas-¡¡No has podido conmigo!!-

En uno de los extremos del mar, casi dando con la costa del País del agua, aún se levantaba una gran torre de humo.

-¿Eso crees?-Le contestó una voz, débil, mientras la columna de humo se iba elevando hacía el cielo. Mientras esta desaparecía, Roger pudo observar como su enemigo restaba con vida aún.-¡Es increíble! Has derrotado uno de mis mejores jutsus-

No llevaba camiseta, sino un torso desnudo quemado por la onda expansiva. El brazo en el cual antes había perdido la mano había sido amputado de cuajo, y ahora solo le quedaba medio hueso superior del brazo, en un estado lamentable. Su cara estaba medio quemada, más hacía la banda izquierda, que había sido gravemente herida con ese golpe.

-¿Cómo has sobrevivido?-Le gritó Roger

-¡¡Un jutsu de agua en el último instante!!-Gritó jadeando Untarho-Aunque igualmente me ha afectado un ataque de tal dimensión.-

-¡¡Porqué no te mueres!!-Le espetó Roger, claramente afectado por el hecho que su rival siguiera con vida. Unas ojeras que antes no tenía, ahora aparecían debajo de sus ojos, y estos ojos, parecían tener un brillo extraño.

-Ya no te queda chakra-Dijo Untarho jadeando, mientras ponía su mano dentro del agua-Lo noto. ¡Este será nuestro último movimiento!-

Untarho sacó la mano del agua agarrando una espada oxidada de las que habían usado las almas en su anterior movimiento, y la puso por delante suyo en señal de que se preparará para el ataque.

-¡Qué así sea!-Gritó Roger mientras su brazo derecho brillaba con un brillo extraño y se rodeaba de chakra formando una gigantesca garra, y en su trasero aparecían dos colas formadas también con chakra.

Los dos se quedaron mirando unos instantes, y, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. En su paso, lanzaban agua hacía atrás. Untarho había impulsado su brazo hacía atrás sujetando la espada oxidada, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacía delante para mejorar la aerodinámica y mejorar su velocidad. En su avance, iba dejando caer gotas de sangre. Por otra parte, Roger simplemente se lanzaba contra su enemigo con su garra hacía delante, con intención de terminar el combate en un último movimiento

-¡¡Muere!!-Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Cuando llegaron frente a frente, el tiempo pareció pararse. Untarho desplazo su espada diagonalmente por el torso ya casi curado de Roger, abriéndole un corte bastante fondo que le travesó de lado a lado. Roger hizo una mueca de dolor, antes de que una de sus colas con chakra agarrará el brazo de Untarho y se lo quemará hasta tal punto que se partiese en dos desde el hueso inferior del brazo. Untarho dejó ir un grito de dolor mientras observaba como su improvisada espada caía lentamente contra el agua, así que, blandiéndose de sus últimas fuerzas se agacho, y agarro el mango del arma con sus dientes, mientras apuñalaba a Roger por la herida causada.

La espada le atravesó el costado izquierdo del estomago, haciendo que Roger escupiera sangre mientras perdía un poco el equilibrio. El arma quedó atrapada allí, y con ella, Untarho.

-¡¡Maldito!!-Gritó Roger agarrando por el tórax sin extremidades superiores, aparte de la cabeza, y separandolo de la espada con tal violencía, que le saltaron varias dientes a Untarho.-¡¡Muere!!-

En ese instante, puso el cuerpo de Untarho que le sonreía, mientras sangraba por la boca y hacía muecas de dolor, delante suyo, agarrándolo con su garra de chakra, y se lanzó contra la tierra firme para golpearlo mortalmente con el suelo.

Mientras con gran velocidad, Untarho se dirigía a su destino final, sonrío.

-¡¡No lo mates!! ¡¡A él no!!-Oyó en su mente

En su cabeza vinieron imágenes de cuando él era pequeño, cosa de quince años, y su hermano grande se enfrentaba a Hyuuga Kuryu. Él había pisado sin querer a Kuryu, y este había querido matarlo, hasta que su hermano se interpuso. Pero, en pocos segundos, la shameada de su hermano cayó al suelo, y Kuryu lo miró con esa mirada que tanto había odiado desde que pasó eso. Kuryu sacó una katana y degolló a su hermano. Fue antes del inicio de la guerra entre Hosgigake.

-No se muere por orgullo alguno. Se muere para salvar aquellos a los que quieras. Se muere para defender tus ideales. ¡¡Se muere para demostrar que no le temes a la muerte!! ¡¡Una muerte de forma natural es algo estúpido para un guerrero!! ¡¡Una muerte honrosa es el mejor regalo que te pueden dar!!-Oyó en su cabeza las palabras de su hermano antes de morir.

Untarho abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Una vez muerto, me volveré tan fuerte como nunca tu podrás serlo-Dijo Untarho-¡¡Una muerte honrosa es un regalo, maldito occidental!!-

-¿Qué?-Le espetó Roger cuyo rostro parecía deformado por la gran potencia del chakra.

-Hermanos... perdonad, no podré protegeros más... no lloréis por mi, puesto que me han dado un gran honor... el honor del guerrero... morí como tú... protegiendo lo que quería... si existe algo después de pasar el portal de esta sombra negra a la que llaman muerte, me gustaría reunirme contigo... espero que puedas perdonarme por no ofrecer más resistencia...-Pensó Untarho

Roger abandonó el agua y apretó su garra. Untarho sonrío aún más. Su mirada parecía burlarse de aquel occidental, y su tórax, por aplastamiento, explotó, lanzando cuatro chorros de sangre contra el aire.

Después, lanzó el cuerpo contra el suelo, y se pudo observar el rostro placido de Untarho en el instante que su cuerpo se golpeaba duramente contra el suelo, y quedaba allí. Quieto. Inmóvil. Sin vida.


	24. Sorpresa

**Capítulo 23: Sorpresa**

-¿Eh? Llueve...-Murmuró Nagato, apoyado en la puerta de entrada a un pequeño templo, desde el cual, este observaba la estatua en conmemoración a sus hermanos caídos. En sus manos, una pequeña calabaza llena de algún líquido alcohólico, resguardaba atenta a por si su amo quisiera volver a tomarlo.-No creas que no te he visto-

Su mirada, baja, como si temiera algo. Se mordió con tanta fuerza el labio que de su labio salió un chorrillo de sangre hacía su barbilla. Una sombra lo observaba desde la oscuridad.

-Se a que vienes... ¿Sanbi?-Murmuró, mientras se daba cuenta de dos presencias. La otra, era la de un pequeño pájaro gris de mirada rojiza que lo observaba desde lejos.

-Exactamente-Dijo la voz-Hay dos formas de terminar esto... ¿Lo sabes?-

-Este chakra... este chakra... ¿Ichibi?-Murmuró Nagato, que hacía una sonrisa falsa

-Sí-Le dijo la voz

-Sabes... aún que sea así... no podrás pasar...-

Nagato miro al suelo y sonrío.

-Untarho... Está muerto, ¿No?-Dijo Nagato al cual le temblaba el cuerpo

-Los Hoshigake sois débiles al final...-Dijo la voz

La presión atmosférica, empezó a augmentar, se sintió un ruido extraño que iba rellenando el ambiente.

-... tan fuertes y fríos en el aspecto externo, pero... tan patéticos por dentro...-Murmuró la voz

-Hay muchas cosas que deberíais saber-Murmuró Kuryu, sentado en la escalinata del templo del Kyuubi, mientras Alexander y los demás formaban un semi-circulo a su alrededor.-Primero, Hoshigake, mucho me temo que, ahora si tienes un motivo para pelear con nosotros.-

Ichigo observó a Kuryu con curiosidad, mientras se preguntaba a que venía eso.

-Mucho me temo que tu aldea ha sido atacada por los enemigos... con el propósito de sacar al sanbi de allí.-

Los ojos de Ichigo mostraban asombro.

-¿Cómo?-Gritó él con miedo-¡Pero...! ¿Como lo sabes?-

-Tengo mis trucos. Lo interesante del asunto... ha sido determinar cuán poderoso es el clan Hoshigake. Se ha necesitado un bijuu de dos colas para derrotar al gran Untarho Hoshigake-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras observaba fijamente a Ichigo, y sus ojos brillaban con un destello rojo.

Entonces vio una playa, un hombre moribundo derecho, mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de otro, el cual no tenía brazos y tenía todo el torso rebentado. Un gran charco de sangre lo rodeaba. La imagen se fue acercando hasta que, el rostro de Untarho. Tenía los ojos abiertos, y en su cara una sonrisa. Por su boca quedaban restos de sangre que le habían bajado chorreando y se había unido con la sangre de la arena de la playa.

Sus piernas temblaron en dejar de ver esa expresión, mientras cedían a la fuerza de su cuerpo, y sus rodillas chocaban duramente contra el suelo. Puso sus manos como soporte, mientras tapaba su rostro para que el Uchiha no lo viera.

-¡¡Porque!! ¡¡Porque!! ¿Porque me atacas psicologicamente?-Gritó, mientras, instintivamente murmuraba-...por mi culpa...-

Kuryu ni se inmutó, siguió observando al Hoshigake desde su tranquilidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Murmuró Niichi

-Karen... tu hermano adoptivo ha muerto-Susurró algo en la oreja de Niichi la cual bajó su rostro.

-Eres cruel...-Murmuró Niichi mientras recibía unas palmadas de Ármis en la espalda.

-Lo interesante... es lo que Ichigo no nos ha dicho...-Murmuró con una sonrisa Kuryu-Porque... será eso, lo que decida el resultado de un segundo enfrentamiento. Miles de soldados se acercan a la villa Hoshigake... será el fin de ese clan. Como tantos clanes en esta guerra.-

Su mirada se giró a Alexander, mientras se preparaba para seguir hablando.

-Bien, os contaré... lo que se acerca... se acerca vuestra gloría, o eso parece...-Dijo Kuryu-Si todo va como espero, de aquí nada, empezarán a llegar jiinchurikkis.-

-Jiin... ¿Churikkis?-Murmuró Alexander

-Sí, aquellos que tienen un bijuu en su interior. Su misión, conseguir al Kyuubi.-Dijo Kuryu-¡Y vuestra misión... es pararlos!-

Todos se sorprendieron con aquello. Niichi lloraba mientras Ármis, intentaba mantener el tipo. Maku y Yachiru sencillamente se lanzaban miradas que expresaban su repugna a enfrentarse a tipos como el brujo nórdico. Y Alexander se había puesto una mano en la cabeza. Ichigo, seguía en su posición anterior.

Nagato restaba en el suelo. Una gigantesca ráfaga de arena lo había partido el dos, y con él, el suelo y el templo del Sanbi. Su cabeza estaba sencillamente inclinada como para observar como la sombra, de una chica al parecer, lanzaba contra el suelo una pequeña urna metálica pequeña contra el suelo.

-¡¡Aquí no está el Sanbi!!-Gritó una voz desde dentro.

-Claro que no...-Tosió Nagato, el cual ya casi ni respiraba. Sus ojos se entumedecían, y le costaba mucho hablar-...tomamos medidas al respeto...-

Su mirada se nublo. Perdía el rumbo de todo lo que le acontecía en ese instante. Pudo oír varios gritos.

-¿Sigues vivo?-Gritó la mujer

Nagato se río, tosiendo fuertemente, mientras destapaba lentamente su calabaza, y se la acercaba hacía su boca. Mientras sentía que el líquido penetraba por su boca, sintió una presión enorme en el pecho. Y ya no sintió nada.

-Parar... ¿A jiinchurikkis? Esto es de locos. ¡En las guerras se han usado! ¡Y han muerto miles de personas para pararlos! ¡Y no han podido!-Murmuró Alexander, que, parecía impresionado con tal afirmación.-Y a todo eso... ¿Cuantos se suponen que van a venir?-

-Siete jiinchurikkis, no es verdad... ¿Jiinchurikki del Sanbi?-Dijo Kuryu observando a Ichigo, que se dio por eludido.

-¿Cómo... lo has sabido?-Contestó Ichigo desde el suelo, sin levantar su cabeza.


	25. Aquel al que llamaban loco

**Capítulo 24: Aquel al que llamaban loco**

Una sombra observaba las runas de lo que anteriormente había sido la aldea del clan Hoshigake. No sabía si había sobrevivido alguien, pero tampoco parecía importarle mucho. Las casas ardían y restaban cádaveres por doquier por el suelo.

-¡Ja! ¡Malditos soldados!-Gritó la extraña persona, mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos, con un kunai en su mano, y lo deslizaba por el aire. Hizo como si tocará a alguien, e imitó el ruido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo.-¡No podéis conmigo!-

Saltó de forma algo patética sobre si mismo, y lanzó un kunai en uno de los cuerpos muertos. El aterrizó de mala manera en el suelo y se cayó en él

-¡Dos muertos!-Gritó, con una sonrisa.

En ese instante, empezó a andar hacía donde había dejado el kunai. Era un chico de unos veinte y tantos años. Tenía el pelo corto de color gris, y llevaba una banda de color azul en la cabeza con una chapa metálica en el cual, había el símbolo del país del sonido en él.

Vestía con una camiseta negra y una armilla verde, y unos pantalones azules oscuros. Por encima de sus hombros se dejaba caer una capa marrón. En una de sus manos llevaba un libro de cubiertas de piel oscura, el cual acababa de abrir de nuevo.

-"Y aún así, el valeroso ninja, levantose del suelo, después de hacer caer bajo suyo a un enjambre de enemigos."-Recitó en voz alta, mientras seguía andando entre los despojos de los habitantes.

-"...y, entremedio de los cadáveres de todos los guerreros enemigos, lo encontró. La famosa katana de Totsuka, la espada espiritual capaz de eliminar a la serpiente de ocho cabezas y, sintiéndose vencedor claro de la batalla, la tomó como suya, mostrándola a los dioses, y jurando rituales para poder empuñarla..."-Siguió recitando en alto, lo que leía del libro, mientras se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de Nagato, y vio que llevaba una espada en su espalda.

-¡Oh! ¡La famosa katana de Totsuka!-Gritó el hombre apartando el cuerpo de Nagato, y quitando la espada ensangrentada de su espalda. La observó, y la levantó con una mano, todo mostrándola al cielo, mientras su cabeza bajaba hacía el libro, y seguía leyendo-"...abandonando el campo de batalla, el heroe, prosiguió su viaje, iniciando su camino para perseguir a aquellos que habían acabado con la vida de su pueblo..."-

-¡Bien! Entonces pues... ¡Iniciemos viaje!-Gritó, guardando su libro entre los harapos de su ropa, y colgando su espada en su espalda.-¡He de cumplir mi promesa! ¡Soy un héroe!-

El chico sonrió, y empezó a correr, abandonando la isla, e iniciando su nueva travesía.

Hace varios años en el pasado...

Un chico, de cosa de unos quince años, restaba sentado debajo de un árbol, en lo que parecía un bosque. Delante suyo, en una claraboya, había una empalizada formada por madera, y dentro de ella, se podían distinguir varias casas de madera. Se oían ruidos varios de kunais al chocar y de movimientos rápidos cerca de la empalizada, y de hecho, ese bosque era empleado para entrenar.

El chico, estaba completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro. Vestía con harapos blancos un poco sucíos, y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa. Su pelo era corto y gris.

Alrededor suyo, habían otros cinco libros, dejados por allí expresamente.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Chico!-Murmuró una voz

El chico abandonó la lectura y miro a derecha y a izquierda, y después hacía delante y no vio a nadie. Después levantó la cabeza, y observó como un chico, más o menos de su edad, lo miraba, colgado en el árbol, empleando el chakra para soportarse en él.

-¡Siempre te veo leyendo por aquí! ¡Y tu eres un ninja! ¡Deberías entrenar!-Le dijo el otro chico, que vestía con los mismos harapos que él, pero con la diferencia de que eran de color marrón, y llevaba en su espalda un shuriken gigante.

-A mi no me hace falta entrenar. Yo soy un venerado héroe que se ha enfrentado a las historias más míticas que puedas imaginar.-

El otro chico se río.

-Tan solo eres un loco que ha leído demasiado-Dijo el chico

-¡No!-Gritó él, con su cabeza hacía arriba, mirando al chico con el que hablaba.-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo soy un ser único! Derroté al Yonbi en la batalla del paso por el País de la hierba!-

-No me hagas reír, que aún me caeré del árbol. Tú eres un maldito loco y ya está-

-¿He de demostrártelo? ¡Te advierto que poseo la espada de kusanagi! Y todas mis técnicas son míticas. ¡Con ellas he matado a miles de ninjas! ¡Me he enfrentado a miembros del clan Hoshigake y todo!-

El chico que estaba subido al árbol saltó desde el árbol, y se colocó delante del chico, riéndose, mientras cogía del suelo uno de los libros.

-Claro... la leyenda de Yamata no Orochi y el guerrero de Kusanagi, no?-Dijo leyendo lo que había en el libro

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-Dijo el chico que acababa de dejar de leer su libro, y se levantaba del suelo, y parecía ofendido-¡Mi nombre es Yamata no Toju! ¡Y soy un héroe!-

El otro chico se río.

-Yo soy Natsu Amerai, y ese también es tu apellido, que somos del mismo clan! ¡Imbécil!-Le contestó Natsu

-¡Oh! Eso es una ofensa hacía mi!-Dijo Toju, sacando de su espalda una katana extrañamente pintada de color azul el mango, pero que su hoja era vieja y no estaba afilada.

-¡Bien! Pues te derrotaré... gran héroe, así aprenderás lo que es de verdad un ninja, y no esas absurdeces que salen en las novelas de ninjas!-

Toju puso hacía delante su katana, mientras Natsu cogía de su espalda su shuriken gigante, y lo hacía girar sobre si mismo.

-¡Katon. Gigantesca llamarada infernal!-Gritó Toju haciendo sellos, y lanzando una pequeña llama roja contra Natsu, el cual la repelió con su Shuriken, al mismo tiempo que se reía. Desapareció de donde estaba, y apareció debajo de Toju, golpeándolo en el estomago con un puñetazo, mientras seguía moviendo su shuriken tan solo para mostrar su real poder.

-¡Ja!-Dijo Toju, tosiendo, mientras se levantaba del suelo, cogiendo del suelo un pequeño tronco y desplazándolo hasta el lugar en el que había caído.-¡La técnica del cambio! ¡No me has hecho nada!-

Natsu, empezó a reírse.

-¡Pero si acabas de recibir mi golpe de pleno en tu estomago!-Dijo, mientras se guardaba su shuriken en su espalda.

De repente, detrás suyo apareció otro Toju, con su katana, y la puso a pocos centímetros del cuello de Natsu.

-¡Está katana es imparable!-Gritó Toju mientras se dirigía hacía Natsu, que no sabía como encajar eso.

-A ver... niño... esto es un bunshin...-Dijo mientras con un movimiento rápido, sacaba un kunai y se lo clavaba débilmente en una pierna, haciendo que la cópia desapareciera.-... ¡Y eso es una katana normal! ¡No existe la tal Kusanagi! ¡Es tan solo una leyenda!-

-¡Claro! ¡Porque ella es mi espada! ¡Y yo soy una leyenda!-Dijo Toju

Natsu se río.

-Eres un tipo extraño, pero muy divertido...-Dijo Natsu rascándose el pelo-Si algún día llegas a ser un héroe, como tu dices, me avisas-

-¡Claro!-Dijo Toju con una sonrisa-¡Te lo prometo!-


	26. Cuando todo empezó

**Capítulo 25: Cuando todo empezó...**

Unos años más tarde...

Era negra noche, en el gran castillo del señor feudal de Oto. Los ninjas de la guardia real de dicho castillo patrullaban con aínco el castillo.

Uno de ellos era un chico de cosa de veinte y tantos años, que tenía el pelo medio largo azulejo. En su frente llevaba una bandana con chapa metálica con el símbolo de la realeza de Oto. Vestía con unos harapos azulejos y una armilla verde oscura, y unos pantalones oscuros. En su espalda colgaban tres shurikens gigantes, uno al lado del otro y atados entre ellos.

-¡Eh! ¡Buenas!-Gritó una voz.

El chico se giro, y pudo observar como había aparecido a su lado, otro chico, vestido idénticamente a él, a diferencia de no llevar la bandana. Por encima llevaba una capa.

-¡Toju!-Dijo sorprendido, sin levantar mucho la voz-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Natsu!, he vuelto del norte, ¡ya! ¡He aprendido tanto! ¡Y se muchas cosas nuevas!-Dijo Toju con una sonrisa

-¿Pero que haces aquí? ¡Estoy trabajando!-Dijo Natsu

-¿Ah, sí?-Dijo Toju, y dándose aires de superioridad añadió-¡A mi no me hace falta! ¡Como te prometí! ¡Soy un ser legendario!-

-El legendario loco... aquel que se pasea por los cinco grandes países elementales siendo la risa de los demás. ¿Es cierto que retaste al líder de un clan y le hiciste creer que esa katana que llevas contigo desde hace diez años, ¿Era la famosa espada de kusanagi?-

-¡Es que lo es!-Dijo Toju ofendido, pero con una sonrisa en su cara. Siempre la tenía. Y nunca se le iba.-¡Pero eso no es todo lo que he venido a decir! ¡Vienen enemigos! ¡Muchos! Son los legendarios almogávares! Aquellos que arrasaron miles de tierras e hicieron temer a todo el mundo hace mucho tiempo!-

Natsu se río.

-¿Que has estado leyendo ahora? ¿Las crónicas de Ramon Muntaner?-Murmuró Natsu.

-¡Qué es verdad! ¡Vienen! ¡Y son muchos! Ni tan solo un héroe como yo pudo impedir su paso!-Dijo Toju, cambiando su cara.

-No me hagas reír...-Dijo Natsu mirándolo-Se que has estado siempre solo. Y que fui el único que hablo contigo... pero... eso no te da derecho a venirme a molestar cada vez con tus historias. ¡Nadie va a venir de occidente! ¡No tenemos ningún atractivo para ellos!-

-¡Los nueve bijuus!-Dijo Toju instantáneamente

-¡Eso no existe! ¡Son leyendas!-Dijo Natsu

-¡Eso es falso!-Dijo Toju, enojado-¡Existen! Y muchos clanes también creen en ellos, ¡Y también tienen alguno!-

Natsu bajó su rostro, mirando al suelo, mientras decía que no con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Toju... pero no puedes seguir así... ¿Qué has hecho de bueno en esta vida?-

-¡Muchas cosas!-Dijo él, con una sonrisa en su cara-¡Mi poder es superior al de cualquier ninja!-

-¡Déjate estar de tu extraña locura!-Gritó Natsu-¡No existe la mitad de las cosas que has dicho! ¡Y tus habilidades como ninja son pésimas! ¡Son de nivel de Gennin!-

-¡No es verdad!-Dijo Taju, con el rostro triste-¡Eso es mentira!-

-No, no lo es!-Dijo Natsu-Eres un ninja cualquiera! No tienes ninguna habilidad especial. De hecho, tienes el nivel de un ninja inferior-

Toju bajó su cabeza, tristemente, pero rápidamente la levantó.

-Entonces, te prometo que algún día seré un héroe. ¡Lo seré!-Dijo Toju con una sonrisa mientras apretaba sus puños.-¡Más de lo que soy ahora!-

-No vas a cambiar...-Murmuró Natsu-Y ahora... vete...-

Toju bajó su cabeza.

-Pero hazme caso... vienen...-

-Vete...-

Toju se mordió el labio, y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente...

El castillo estaba en llamas. Destruido totalmente, todos los ninjas restaban esparcidos por los alrededores muertos. Sin vida. Y tan solo había una sombra erguida en el lugar.

-Porque no me hiciste caso... porque...-Murmuraba Toju

Bajo sus pies, restaba Natsu, atravesado por una decena de espadas, las cuales seguían clavadas en él. Sus shurikens estaban clavados cerca de él, en el suelo, de forma muy irregular, y Natsu sonreía débilmente mientras observaba a Toju. Ya no veía mucho, tan solo podía observar como una persona restaba derecha a su lado, y pudo notar su voz susurrando en sus oídos. Toju se agacho.

-Realmente... eres un héroe... Toju... no puedo creer que hicieras eso...-

-¡No lo soy! ¡No he podido proteger al único ser que se digno a ofrecerme su mano...-

Toju lloraba.

-¿Dónde está tu leyenda? Se desmorona ante... los despojos de su amigo...-Dijo Natsu-Siempre pensé que eras diferente, raro, pero diferente. Eras autentico...-

-Gracias... pero no pude hacer nada para salvarte...-

-¿Cómo que no? Tumbar a dos soldados en un ataque remolino y lanzarles a otros diez la llamarada de fuego más grande que he visto nunca, la cual dejó en llamas el castillo me parece suficiente...-Dijo Natsu, cuya sangre se corría por su cara, pareciendo como si llorará.-La culpa... es mia... lo siento, nunca te hice caso... siempre me pareciste un estorbo divertido...-

Toju seguía callado, y de repente se levantó, y le dio la espalda a Natsu.

-Lo siento... lo siento...-

-Natsu...-Dijo Toju, girando su cabeza un cuarto para observar de refilo a su amigo-¡Te prometo que daré caza y exterminaré a todos esos almogávares! ¡Voy a terminar con su vida! ¡Seré un héroe!-

Natsu sonrió. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos. Toju se agacho de nuevo, y paso sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de Natsu, desatando la bandana que indicaba que el ninja era un guardián del castillo de Oto, y se la colgo.

-¡Seré un héroe!-

Kuryu los observó a todos, mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

-Se acercan. La batalla final, está al llegar. Sabéis que tenéis que hacer...-

Alexander asintió débilmente mientras su rostro parecía muy sorprendido y asustado. Los otros lo imitaron. Kuryu por un segundo pareció que sonrío.

-Bien, así pues, podéis prepararos ya. Ya están aquí-

Alexander, Ármis, Ichigo, Niichi, Yachiru y Maku se giraron tan solo para observar como dos siluetas habían aparecido entre medio de la maleza.

-Nooo...-Aulló Alexander


	27. Dolor

**Capítulo 26: Dolor**

-Noooo...-Aulló Alexander, mientras observaba como a unos metros, dos siluetas habían aparecido.

La primera era un hombre alto. Llevaba el pelo corto y una barba incipiente. Vestía con una túnica negra, y en sus manos llevaba dos cuchillos, colocados de forma que la hoja pareciera escondida por los brazos.

La segunda era una chica de pelo corto de cosa de veinte años. Vestía con la misma túnica, una negra que le tapaba todo el cuerpo.

-Hola, Alexander...-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

El hombre se río.

-A ti te recuerdo... eres el que dejé vivo cuando atacamos a tu clan-Contestó el hombre

Ichigo pusó por delante su espada.

-¡Tú!-Gritó Ichigo

-Oh, vaya... el Hoshigake... ¿Eres el único superviviente del clan?-Susurró la chica

-Alexan...-Murmuró Ármis mirándolo, aunque él no quería que nadie lo mirará, su rostro estaba tirado hacía abajo, y su rostro sombrío.

-¡Ese no es el que lucho con Nagato!-Dijo Niichi a Ichigo

-¿Quién?-Dijo Ichigo-Es que a mi... esa hija de puta me dejó inconsciente!-

-Sí...-Dijo Orcam divertido con la situación-Parece que nos conocen, Dei...-

Ármis miró a Alexander, y vio como este estaba temblando.

-¡¡Porqué!!-Gritó Alexander levantando su rostro y mirando a la chica.-¡¡Porque lo has hecho!! ¡¡Porque!!-

-Hu...-Dijo Dei-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, Alex?-

Los labios de Alexander temblaron.

-Eh, dejemos los emotivos reencuentros para luego. Hemos venido a por el Kyuubi-Dijo Orcam con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara

-Sí, ya lo sabemos eso. Para esto he reunido a estos ninjas, occidental con nefastos conocimientos de las nobles artes ninja-Dijo Kuryu.

-¡Entregadnoslo!-Gritó Orcam-¡O lo obtendremos por encima de tu cadáver!-

-Entendido...-Dijo Kuryu que, con un rápido movimiento junto sus dos manos por delante de su rostro-¡Mostrar. Estatua de los nueve elementos!-

Detrás suyo, las ruinas del castillo explotaron, mientras de debajo suyo, empezaba a salir un rostro de piedra con nueve ojos, uno de ellos abierto, y un bocado de caballo en la boca. Un montón de árboles rodeaban el rostro, y por delante habían dos grandes manos abiertas y encadenadas.

-¿Qué es eso?-Murmuró Orcam

-Es... impresionante-Le contestó Dei-Aunque con esto no tienes ni para empezar... ¿Piensas pararnos con esa extraña estatua?-

-No. Eso lo hará tu querido-Dijo entre dientes y maliciosamente Kuryu, lo que provocó que Dei frunciera la frente, y extendiera por el suelo sus piernas, y se agachara para posar una mano en el suelo y prepararse para el ataque.

-Oye... Dei... ¿Deberíamos esperar a los demás?-Dijo Orcam haciendo girar los cuchillos por sus brazos y ponerlos erguidos y con la hoja preparada para cortar-¡Porque tengo unas ganas de matarlos!-

-¡Vamos...!-Dijo Dei

Alexander tragó saliva, mientras lentamente formaba sellos con sus manos.

-Futton... garras, invisibles...-Dijo lentamente, mientras por su rostro no paraban de salir lágrimas que se desplazaban por su rostro.

ando y se puso delante del Uchiha y sus compañeros, y mientras negaba con su cabeza, dijo:

-No, no puedes pasar...-

-Alex... pues lo siento por ti-Dijo ella de forma suave

Dei desapareció de donde estaba y apareció delante de Alexander, y lo golpeo sucesivamente en el estomago, mientras este iba reculando.

-¡Eres débil! ¡Y siempre lo has sido!-Gritó Dei

"Los dos. Juntos. Seremos fuertes" Oyo Alexander perfectamente en su cabeza, instantes después de escupir sangre por la boca, y de que Ichigo parará su descenso contra el suelo.

-¡Déjamela a mi, Alexander!-Dijo Ichigo-¡Tengo un asunto pendiente con ella!-

Alexander se levanto del suelo, y se quito la sangre que le quedaba cerca de la boca con el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Esta pelea es mía!-Dijo Alexander

"Los dos. Juntos. Seremos fuertes" volvió a sentir en su cabeza.

-Ese chakra...-Murmuró Alexander

-Sí... bueno, eso es lo que me prometieron...-Dijo con una sonrisa Dei.

.Ju...-Dijo Orcam-Parece que te vas a divertir con él. ¿Quién me va a dar diversión a mi?-

-A partir de hoy... ya no somos pareja, Dei-Dijo Alexander, al cual seguía temblandole el cuerpo

-Creo que ya hace bastante tiempo que no lo somos, Alínutil!-Gritó ella con una sonrisa, antes de que, sintiera una presión en su pecho. Bajó su cabeza, y vio como Alexander le había travesado el pecho izquierdo con las garras invisibles, y su mano salía por la espalda.

-Una copia de viento...-Murmuró Dei

-Me has roto el corazón... yo lo he hecho literalmente-Dijo Alexander con la mirada baja, para que nadie pudiera verle llorar.

Un poco más allá, Niichi acababa de saltar desde donde estaba, y su gigantesca arma chocaba contra los cuchillos de Orcam.

-Ju... la segunda mejor espadachina de los Hoshigakes... Sólo quedáis tú y tu hermano...-

-Suficientes para vengar a mis hermanos... y acabar contigo...-Murmuró Niichi

Los dos se separaron un instante, antes de empezar un contorno de ataques rapidísimos que el ojo visible no podía observar.

-Sharingan-Susurro con una sonrisa sincera Kuryu, que mediante sus ojos, observaba perfectamente la batalla.

Orcam, sin darse cuenta, estaba siendo acuchillado en cada movimiento por la espada de Niichi, en cada estocada, ella ya había hecho su función. Sin darse cuenta, se vío lleno de cortes por los brazos, y con varias puñaladas en el pecho.

-Bien...-Dijeron Orcam y Dei a la vez-... es hora de liberar nuestro verdadero potencial-

-Y... eso es lo que yo quería ver-Murmuró muy bajo Kuryu sin que nadie lo oyera.


	28. Los amantes enfrentados

**Capítulo 27: Los amantes enfrentados**

Alexander sacó su mano del agujero recién hecho en el pecho de Dei, mientras esta hizo un amago de irse a caer.

-¡Esto no ha terminado!-Murmuró mientras su cuerpo parecía a punto de derrumbarse hacía delante. Alexander entonces lo vio. Un impresionante chakra la estaba rodeando, y al mismo tiempo que la rodeaba, su herida se iba cerrando.

-¡Esto es peligroso!-Murmuró Alexander, algo asustado, mientras saltaba hacía atrás, y se separaba considerablemente de su amada.

-¡Eh! ¿Porqué huyes?-Gritó ella

Hubo un fogonazo, y detrás de ella aparecieron dos colas hechas por escamas, parecidas a los cuerpos de dos serpientes. Estas empezaron a ondear libremente, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente. Alexander entonces, vío como la silueta de una gigantesca serpiente con alas plumosas, de cuatro colas y con cabeza de gallina le rugía con fuerza.

-¡¡Qué es eso!!-Gritó él, mientras, sin poderse mover, observó como Dei formulaba varios sellos.

-¡¡Nube venenosa!!-Gritó inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás y aguantando la respiración, y impulsándola hacía delante, expulsando una nube venenosa hacía Alexander.

-¡¡Futton. Barrena de aire!!-Gritó instantáneamente Alexander, sentado en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas y formando sellos a toda la velocidad que podía. Falló dos veces el ataque, y a la tercera lo ejecutó, justo a tiempo para frenar el avance de la nube envenenada.

-¡Estoy aquí!-Gritó Dei apareciendo detrás de Alexander y golpeandolo en toda la cara con una tremenda patada, y envíandolo directamente contra la nube venenosa, que se estaba disipando.

-¡¡Mierda!!-Gritó él, mientras usaba sus manos como freno, para escapar de la nube venenosa. Aún así, no se espero que, Dei apareciera encima suyo y acabara su salto golpeandolo en el estomago con todo su peso, posando sus pies encima de su estomago, y saltando hacía la nube venenosa, usando otro jutsu para lanzarle una pequeña nube de polvo en toda la cara de Alexander.

Alexander gritó de dolor y escupió sangre por la boca, mientras se medio giraba hacía una banda, para esquivar la pequeña nube de veneno.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó mientras tosía, y a su vez, lanzaba sangre al suelo.-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!-

Hacía un rato que ya no lloraba. Ahora tenía suficiente haciendo lo suficiente como para sobrevivir. Se levantó lentamente del suelo, agarrándose una mano en el estomago, en sentido de que le dolía.

-¡Touché!-Dijo él, sonriendo, mientras levantaba su brazo no ocupado, y apuntaba a Dei.-¡Me has hecho daño!-

-¡Tu antes también, imbécil! ¡Y no me quejo! Eres un ninja penoso-Gritó ella

-¡Y tu eres una traidora de mierda!-Le gritó Alexander-¡Y no tan solo eso... sino que también idiota!-

Dei abrió los ojos. Se había dado cuenta. Debajo suyo habían seis kunais con sellos explosivos, los cuales se estaban ardiendo.

-¡Bum!-Dijo Alexander desapareciendo en una nube de polvo, en el mismo momento que los sellos explosivos cumplían su deber.

La explosión, lo lleno todo de humo, y no permitió ver como seguía el combate al Uchiha y a los que seguían sin moverse. Ármis había intentado ir a ayudar a Alexander, pero Kuryu se lo había impedido con un genjutsu, y ahora mismo estaba arrodillada en el suelo, mirando impotentemente como aquél chico que había conocido en el País del Fuego, luchaba por lo que tanto había buscado.

-Muy gracioso el truco... ¡¡ALEXANDER!!-Gritó Dei con una voz muy diferente a la suya. Parecía el grito de un gallo mezclado con la voz humana.-¡¡Alexander!! ¡¡Sal de tu puto escondite!!-

El suelo tembló. Y volvió a hacerlo. Parecía un terremoto, y cada vez que lo hacía, la nube de polvo iba desapareciendo, hasta llegar a un punto que se divisaron dos gigantescas alas aleteando furiosamente. Tenía un brillante plumaje, y sobresalían de la espalda de Dei, que estaba casi tumbada en el suelo, con una de sus rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, y con la otra siendo agarrada por una mano. La piel de su rostro parecía caerse de un costado de su cara, más exactmente de las cercanías del ojo izquierdo, mostrando un penetrante ojo rojo.

-¡¡Muere!!-Gritó Dei, mientras una de sus alas se impulsaba como para golpear furiosamente el suelo.

El polvo fue desapareciendo, y mostrando una segunda figura. Estaba derecha, pero en un estado lamentable. Sangraba por todas partes, y su rostro estaba muy ensangrentado. Tenía una herida en la frente, por la cual derramaba sangre por doquier.

-¿Vas a matarme?-Dijo lentamente Alexander, mientras su cuerpo parecía inclinarse para caer al suelo y restar allí para siempre. Aunque no lo hacía.-¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que hemos vivido?

El ala, seguía acercándose imparable hacía Alexander.

-¡¡No tienes corazón!!-Gritó Alexander entre lloros-¡¡Eres un ser insufrible!! ¡¡Capaz de acuchillar tu vida por poder!! ¡¡Te odio!!-

La ala se paró en seco.

-¡¡Necesitas la ayuda de una mierda de monstruo deforme para derrotarme!!-Gritó Alexander-¿Eso es lo que harás? ¡¡Me matarás de una forma infame!!-

-¡Sí! ¡¡Pasa algo!!-Gritó ella

La ala se aceleró contra el suelo y este tembló y se le abrieron grietas. Una gran polvareda se levantó, impidiéndole ver que ocurría allí donde la ala había impactado.

-Aunque tengas tanto poder... sigues siendo demasiado impulsiva. En cuando te pican... te cabreas y ya no estás por el combate... ese es y a sido siempre tu defecto... cariño-Murmuró Alexander

-¿Qué?-Murmuró ella, mirando, entre el polvo, a derecha y izquierda. Y entonces vio una silueta, la cual apartada el polvo con un pequeño tornado rodeándolo.

-¡Futton. Ilusión de hidrógeno!-Murmuró él

-¡¡Yo también se jugar a este juego!!-Gritó ella, mientras las alas le iban desapareciendo progresivamente, y su cuerpo volvía a su estado original, mientras ella formulaba sellos-¡¡Futton. Ilusión de hidrogeno!!-


	29. Doujutsu versus Cinco colas

**Capítulo 28: Doujutsu versus cinco colas**

Niichi saltó hacía atrás, en el instante que observaba como todas las heridas de Orcam parecían cerrarse como consecuencia de una aparición de una gran ráfaga de chakra ascendente. Ese chakra tenía cinco tonos distintos, y cada uno aparecía de una extremidad distinta. Ella colocó su arma horizontalmente, para prepararse en cualquier momento para iniciar un movimiento e intentar terminar con ese combate.

-¡Porque no atacas!-Gritó Orcam, mientras notaba que el ambiente se llenaba de polvo, providente del combate que estaba ocurriendo sucesivamente entre Dei y Alexander.

-Lo has notado...-Murmuró una vocecilla en la oreja de Niichi. Ella, respondió mirando a derecha y izquierda, sin saber quién se lo había dicho-Estás viendo el chakra. Tiene cinco corrientes de distinto color, puesto que controla el Gobi, el bijuu de las cinco colas elementales. Hazme caso, y no te ocurrirá nada.-

Ella asintió mientras volvía a concentrarse en su enemigo, el cual estaba gritando mientras las corrientes de chakra, invisibles al ojo normal, iban rodeandolo.

-¡Katon. Gran Bola de Fuego!-Gritó de repente Orcam, mientras de su mano salía una gigantesca llamarada y se dirigía contra Niichi. Esta, saltó hacía un lado, para esquivar la gigantesca llamarada, que, al chocar contra el suelo, lo agrietó y provocó un cráter en él.

-¡Utiliza el sharingan!-Murmuró una voz en su cabeza-¡Utilízalo! ¡Aunque sea un jiinchurikki, no puede hacer nada contra un usuario del sharingan!-

Ella, asintió, mientras dejaba que sus ojos se volvieran rojos, y unas extrañas marcas, dos birutas exactamente, le aparecían alrededor del iris.

-¡Suelta la espada! ¡Esto no es una lucha física! Es una lucha de elementos.-

Niichi miró a su espada, mientras seguía moviendose, esquivando una nueva llamarada de su adversario.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Pensó en su mente-¿Eres Kuryu?-

-¿Quién sino, hermana? Suelta tu arma. Vas a emplear el doujutsu definitivo del mundo ninja-Sintió en su mente

-¿Porque ya no atacas con ese cuchillito?-Le gritó Orcam, mientras levantaba su mano, y la lanzaba contra el suelo.-¡Doton. Lanzamiento de rocas!-

Niichi, hizo un salto hacía arriba, en el momento exacto que el suelo se rompía gracias a una fuerte presión de chakra. En su elevación, guardó su espada en la espalda, mientras formaba sellos.

-¡Ahora! Usa su misma técnica-Murmuró Kuryu en su mente-¡Grita! ¡Katon. Gran Bola de Fuego!-

-¡Katon...!-Empezó a decir ella

Orcam observó como la chica estaba formando la técnica que había acabado de lanzar hacía poco.

-¿Como?-Le gritó, incrédulo, mientras observaba como acababa el sellado de la técnica-¡Los Hoshigake no teneís técnicas de fuego!-

-¡...Gran Bola de Fuego!-Gritó ella, mientras el ojo copiador giraba a gran velocidad y de la boca de la chica, aparecía una inmensa llamarada que se lanzó contra su objetivo.

-¡Suiton. Esfera acuatiza!-Contestó al ataque Orcam, juntando sus dos manos, y lanzando una gigantesca esfera llena de agua del mismo tamaño que la llamarada contra el ataque de su contrincante. Los dos ataques, en tocarse, provocaron el desequilibrio de ambos ataques, y se convirtieron en humo.

-¡Doton. Lanzamiento de rocas!-Gritó Niichi tan solo aterrizar en el suelo, golpeando furiosamente el suelo con sus dos manos, y haciendo que su chakra hiciera despedazar todo el alrededor del lugar en el que estaba situado Orcam.

-¡Esa técnica es mía!-Gritó él, mientras las rocas lo sepultaban bajo tierra.

Niichi se frotó la frente, mientras jadeaba. Esa vocecita parecía haberla cautivado hasta tal punto de controlar su cuerpo.

-No quiero que esta chica sufra ningún mal... así que terminemos esto inmediatamente-Dijo Niichi con una voz extraña.

Ármis, en oír eso, se giro hacía Kuryu, que estaba sentado, y sonreía, mientras su ojo giraba a gran velocidad.

-¡Le has inducido en un genjutsu controlador!-Gritó ella

Kuryu se limitó a sonreír, mientras observaba como la otra poseedora del sharingan formaba grandes sellos, y unas palomas se iban acercando al lugar.

-Muere...-Murmuró Kuryu, levantándose lentamente de donde estaba, mientras formaba un sello con sus manos.-¡Katon. Prisión infernal!-

Niichi contestó a ese hecho formulando una técnica ígnea, y lanzandosela a Orcam. Los pájaros escupieron llamaradas idénticas contra el Jiinchurikki, que acababa de salir irado de bajo las rocas.

-Nunca les des un Bijuu a aquellos que no saben controlarlo... tan solo hacen el efecto de que son fuertes, y en realidad hacen pena...-Murmuró Kuryu mientras movía las manos a gran velocidad, y se agachaba para golpear el suelo con las dos manos, para instantáneamente, gritar-¡Sellado de los nueve elementos. Capturar!-

Orcam gritó, mientras, a cuatro patas, una aura de chakra se le formaban, y detrás suyo, las cinco colas aparecían libremente. Cada una tenía una característica propia: Fuego, agua, viento, electricidad y tierra.

Las colas de viento y agua se movieron y lo liberaron del muro de llamas ascendente en el que se encontraba preso.

-¡¡Muere!!-Gritaron Kuryu y Orcam a la vez.

Detrás de Kuryu, en ese instante, la estatua brilló, mientras uno de los ojos que tenía cerrados, empezó a abrirse.

Alexander y Dei se miraban fijamente. El primero estaba herido, y la segunda estaba totalmente en forma. La forma de bijuu le había desaparecido.

-Hemos usado los dos el mismo ataque a la vez...-Susurro Alexander suficientemente fuerte como para que su rival lo oyera, mientras todo lo que les rodeaba empezó a volverse de un tono muy negro, y, consecutivamente, el paisaje se volvío verde.


	30. Batalla entre ilusiones

**Capítulo 29: Batalla entre ilusiones**

Era un prado verde, con árboles al fondo. Muchos árboles. El suelo estaba infectado de cadáveres, y un chico joven, de unos veinte años más o menos, golpeaba furiosamente uno de esos cadáveres. Era el de una mujer, de una cosa de cuarenta años, que vestía con un camisón azulejo. El chico, tenía el pelo corto algo rizado y oscuro. Llevaba una armadura samurai verde, con varias manchas de sangre. De hecho, su espalda estaba cubierta en kunais, que, afortunadamente, no le habían atravesado la armadura.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-Le gritaba a la mujer, que restaba tendida en el suelo. El chico observó como unos pies se acercaban a los de su difunta madre, y recibía un gran puñetazo en toda la cara, que lo hacía caer hacía atrás.

-¡Por tu culpa! ¡Imbécil! ¡Te dijimos de proteger la aldea!-Gritaba el hombre, cuya cara no podía llegar a ver. Tan solo veía los pies, encharcados en sangre.-¿Qué es eso de caer al primer asalto? ¡¡Por tu culpa lo hemos perdido todo!!-

La imagen se difuminó, y Alexander frunció la frente. Volvía a ser todo negro.

-Maldita...-Murmuró Alexander agarraba con todas sus fuerzas un trozo de tela que tenía cercana, y lo apretaba hasta romperlo, mientras de su cara caían lágrimas.

La imagen volvió a cambiar.

Era un árbol tumbado, encima del cual, había un chico que restaba allí, mirando hacía el bosque. Ese era el mismo chico que antes, y detrás suyo, había una chica de una cosa de deciseis años, que se acercaba lentamente por detrás. Tenía el pelo rubio un poco largo, recogido en una cola. Vestía con un camisón blanco.

-¿Qué te pasa, Alex?-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa lanzandosele encima

-¿Dei?-Murmuró él, girando su cabeza, mientras la joven chica le besaba en la mejilla.-Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, que pensarían de ti si te juntas con la purría del clan. Además... eres demasiado joven-

La chica sonrío, mientras la imagen se difuminaba de nuevo.

-¡¡Hijo de puta!!-Gritó Dei mientras jadeaba, y una de sus manos se agarraba en su cabeza.

-¿Tan solo por eso ya te ofuscas?-Murmuró Alexander-Estoy empleando tu misma táctica... atacar psicologicamente al rival...-

-¿Tan solo eso puedes hacer?-Dijo Dei

En ese instante, Alexander abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. Todo su cuerpo tembló, y delante suyo empezaron a salir imágenes a toda velocidad. Casi todas sobre sus misiones fallidas. Las muertes de sus amigos a manos de otros clanes, mientras él restaba en el suelo sin poderse mover. Siempre había sido el negado del clan. Aunque aprendiera todo lo suficiente para ser un mejor ninja y proteger a los suyos, uno a uno, habían perecido todos aquellos que le importaban. Menos ella, la que tenía delante suyo. Ella, la que más lo había ayudado en su vida, restaba delante suyo, como su rival. Su enemiga. Ella sonrió.

-¡Yo también se jugar a esto! ¿Has visto?-Dijo ella con una sonrisa que en poco tiempo se convirtió en una mueca.

Se agarró el pelo de donde tenía su mano puesta, en la cabeza, mientras en su cabeza empezaban a salir a toda velocidad recuerdos de su tiempo pasado con Alexander. Cuando la había salvado en la guerra en la que, murió la madre de este, en que, como él la había entrenado en las artes ninjas, las misiones, y los tiempos que pasaban a solas.

En acabar de ver eso, ella gritó de dolor.

-¡¡Pero si es tuya la culpa!! ¡¡Hijo de puta!! ¡¡Me abandonaste!! ¡¡En esa misión!! ¡¡Me dejaste mientras huías de esos ninjas!!-Gritó ella, que temblaba

Alexander la miró con tristeza, mientras por su cara caían lágrimas.

-¿Huir? Te busqué durante tres semanas. Y cuando volví, ya habías vuelto...-Le dijo suavemente

-¡¡Mentira!! Ellos me lo contaron! Me dijeron que te olvidaste de mi! Te importaba más tu vida que la mía!-Gritó ella-¡¡Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola!! Y lo incumpliste!!-

-¡¡Mentira!!-Gritó Alexander

La esfera negra que los rodeaba desapareció, mientras ella, agarraba un kunai de su cadera, y se lanzaba contra él. El no hizo nada, y el puñal se clavó en su corazón.

Alexander, lentamente, fue cayendo al suelo, boquiabierto, mientras ella se sentaba encima suyo, y le acuchillaba una y otra vez en el mismo lugar.

-¡¡Muere!! ¡¡Muere!!-Gritó ella, llorando

-No me matarás con tan poco...-Dijo Alexander con una pequeña sonrisa-Cariño, lo siento, pero mi corazón ya estaba agujereado, no puedes matar a una persona dos veces de la misma forma...-

Él la miró, y ella siguió, llorando y gritando, clavandole el kunai en el mismo lugar.

-¡¡Alexander!!-Gritó Ármis desde su situación, mientras se desmoronaba en el suelo, y sintiendo los gritos de Dei, que chillaba desconsoladamente, entre llantos.

-¡¡Muérete!! ¡¡Muérete!! ¿Porque no te mueres? ¿Porqué? ¡Muérete! ¡Quiero que te mueras! ¡¡Muérete ya!! ¡¡Muérete...!!-

Dei seguía acuchillando a Alexander, que ya restaba sin vida, en el suelo. Su rostro estaba blanco, y sus ojos blancos. Seguía tan boquiabierto como cuando Dei se le había lanzado y lo había apuñalado. Aún así, en la cara se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Increíble... ha empleado un genjutsu de un nivel muy alto-Pensó Kuryu mientras miraba de reojo la escena-A costa de su vida, a conseguido reducir al enemigo, realmente, eras un gran shinobi.-

-Bien, gracias por dejarme tan bien preparada la víctima...-Murmuró Kuryu mientras Orcam se deshacía a gran velocidad de la prisión de fuego.

-¡Muere!-Gritaron los dos a la vez

Y en el instante en que el primer ojo de la estatua se abrió, y, lanzó un rayo azul hacía Dei. En cuando el rayo golpeó a Dei, esta dejó de acuchillar a Alexander, y se desplomó encima suyo, rozandole accidentalmente sus labios con los de Alexander.


	31. Acertijos en la ilusión

**Capítulo 30: Acertijos en la ilusión**

Ármis salió corriendo hacía donde estaba Alexander, mientras observaba como verdugo y asesino se encontraban juntos. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, observó como los dos parecían abrazados, durmiendo, soñando. Quizás en otro mundo estarían juntos.

Nada que ver con la realidad, ella, había demostrado el odio hacía aquél que la había amado hasta el último instante, y que ahora, restaba con los ojos abiertos, pero sin signo ninguno de vida.

En llegar hacía donde estaba Alexander, apartó el cuerpo de Dei, y lo observó. Su pecho izquierdo estaba totalmente destrozado. Había un agujero y le habían causado de forma muy mal lograda, un agujero irregular. La sangre empañaba ya seca todo el torso y la ropa. Su rostro, blanco, seguía con una mirada de sorpresa, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa. En ese instante levantó mínimamente la cabeza y el torso, y lo arropo entre sus brazos.

-Primero Tatsui, y ahora tú...-Murmuró entre lágrimas-...porque todos a los que quiero desaparecen de mi vida delante mio?-

Se estuvo allí durante un rato más, y finalmente volvió a ponerle el cuerpo de su amada encima.

-Almenos... quédate con ella... para siempre... para la eternidad. Si existe algo en el más allá, se feliz, busca a Tatsui, y esperadme-Susurró mientras se levantaba del suelo, y se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos con la mano izquierda.

-¡¡Eh, tu!! ¿Así que no quieres que te toque a la chica?-Gritó Orcam poniéndose derecho.

Había intentado por todos los medios matar a Niichi atacándola violentamente con sus colas, pero ella había repelido todos los ataques.

-¡¡Contesta!!-Le volvió a gritar, mientras observaba como los pájaros y la chica seguían sin moverse.

-¿Decías?-Susurró Kuryu apareciendo en una pequeña nube de polvo al lado de Orcam. Este, tan solo verlo, sin ni siquiera decirle palabra alguna alzó una de sus colas hacía el aire, y la impulsó hacía el Uchiha, con la intención de aplastarlo del golpe.

-Eres lento...-Murmuró Kuryu, observando como la cola golpeaba el suelo. Ahora estaba en la posición contraria a la de antes.-Y bueno, no es que no quiera que la toques, es que no puedes hacerlo-

-¿Porque?-Gritó Orcam, flexionando sus extremidades inferiores, y lanzándose corriendo hacía Niichi, que seguía seria, y fue observando como Orcam se iba acercando cada vez más a ella.-¡Muere!-

La cola de elemento fuego la golpeo en el estomago,levantándola hacía arriba, y produciendole varias heridas en el mismo. Una vez arriba, recibió un segundo golpe de cola, esta vez una formada de tierra, que le rompio un brazo y la dirigió contra el suelo, en el cual impactó con mucha dureza. El tercer golpe, la cola electrica le atravesó el hombro derecho, abriéndole en el lugar, un agujero humeante. La cuarta cola, de viento, la volvío a elevar, mientras una quinta cola, de agua, la lanzó metros allá. Mientras los golpes se sucedían, el rostro de Orcam cada vez más fue mostrando más locura.

-¿Contento?-Dijo Kuryu apareciendo en el lugar en el que estaba la chica, en el instante que el cuerpo de Niichi había chocado contra el suelo.

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó con fuerza Orcam, bastante dislocado con el hecho de que la chica a la que acababa de golpear había desaparecido.-¿Como has hecho eso?

-A eso... se le llama Tsukiyomi...-Susurró el viento, en el instante que Kuryu volvía a aparecer a uno de sus lados. Lo observó con prepotencia, mientras Orcam seguía sin comprender muy bien la situación.

-¡Argh! ¡Genjutsu!-Gritó él

-No es un genjutsu cualquiera...-Dijo Kuryu, apareciendo sentado en un trono delante suyo. En ese instante del suelo salieron unas ramas que empezaron a trepar por el cuerpo de Orcam, que seguía perplejo.-...digamoslo bien claro. Puedo hacer creer al contrario cualquier cosa.-

-Pero... esos ninjas que iban contigo también aparecían. Nos observaban. Y... Dei y el chico ese!-Dijo Orcam, mientras notaba que las plantas enredaderas que lo habían sujetado contra el suelo, le estaban quitando el chakra. El chakra que lo rodeaba empezó a descender, de la misma forma que lo hicieron las cinco grandes colas que tenía en su trasero.

-Digamos que mis habilidades son un tanto especiales. He aprendido mucho sobre este tipo de técnicas. Más del que tu nunca podrás imaginar. He inducido a todo en un genjutsu desde que llegasteis. Eso te puede parecer extraño, pero no lo es nada. Podrías decirme... ¿Qué de esto a sido real y que no? ¿Podrías asegurar cuales de estos hechos han ocurrido en un mundo tangible? ¿Cuales de estos hechos han ocurrido tan solo en un mundo ideal? La realidad es relativa, tristemente, pocos se dan cuenta de esto. ¿Qué crees? ¿Es real? ¿No?-

Orcam se negó a decir palabra alguna seguía mirando fijamente a esos brillantes ojos rojos que parecían tan mediocres y extraños, y que a la vez tenían un gran nivel de chakra dentro, capaces de hacer atrocidades como la que acababa de sufrir él mismo.

-¿Esa estatua... no era real entonces? ¿El combate de Dei contra el chico, ¿También falso?-

-Ese combate ha sido real. La estatua también. El chico yace en el suelo muerto. Aquí tan solo dos cosas no han sido reales. ¿Puedes saber de cuales se tratan?-Dijo Kuryu, de forma chulesca y serena, sentado en su trono que era de piedra calcita de color gris. Deslizó su manos entre su pelo, apartando un instante la mirada del enemigo, y escupió una pequeña risa burlesca.

-¡No me hagas pensar ahora!-Gritó Orcam, notando que su fuerza iba desapareciendo cada vez más

-Bien, en la realidad, hablando de un concepto modificable, y a la vez únicamente verdadero, el cual no se puede cambiar, pero se puede manipular, podríamos determinar que la estatua la he invocado en la realidad. He añadido a la mente de todos los que estaban presentes, la escena de tu combate contra mi hermana, la cual reposa bajo un hechizo de genjutsu en un lugar cualquiera. Ella cree que ha peleado contra ti, y cree que ha empleado el sharingan para... matarte. Por eso mismo, la realidad, la verdad es modificable, porque, de tener los suficientes instrumentos para completar dicha tarea, eres capaz de hacerlo. Consecuencia del cual, la realidad es tan solo una farsa. ¿Qué es realidad y que no? ¿Sí sufrieras dolor esto sería real? ¿El hecho de que sufras dolor puede desencadenar la consecuencia de que lo has sufrido, y por tanto, declarar que esto es real? Claramente. Y a la vez no. ¿Puedes entenderme?-

En ese instante, Orcam notó como su cuerpo quemaba.

-Objetivo completado. Aquel que poco sabe, aquel que poco entiende, el poco sabio, aquel es capaz de dejarse matar con tanta facilidad que cualquiera sería capaz de nombrarle imbécil o un sinónimo parecido al anterior. Adiós, Orcam.-

El trono de Kuryu desapareció, de la misma forma que lo hizo él mismo. Notó como si un pequeño cristal se rompía, y vio la situación.

Delante suyo, una gigantesca estatua iba abriendo un segundo ojo, en el instante que su vida se iba apagando. Estaba bien, simplemente notaba como si le absorbieran el alma. Miró a su alrededor. Una chica ninja restaba derecha mirando los cuerpos de otro ninja que yacía muerto en el suelo, y el de Dei. El maldito Uchiha estaba sentado en la escalinata de piedra, delante de la gigantesca estatua, mientras dos ninjas más observaban como se moría. Entonces vio un gran brillo azul. Le estaba quitando los recuerdos.

Su pasado en occidente. Un pasado de miserias por las guerras, su entrada con los Almogávars, sus primeros movimientos con la magia que los ninja llamaban chakra. Al viejo que le indució el Bijuu dentro de si. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Y su vista se fue nublando. Y finalmente, no vio nada. Ya no había nada.


	32. Preparativos

**Capítulo 31: Preparativos**

El cuerpo de Orcam cayó al suelo muerto, delante del asombro de todos los presentes. Maku y Yachiru se miraron entre ellos, impresionados de como, alguien con tanto potencial había sucumbido con tanta facilidad a alguien que no se había movido de donde estaba tan solo para formular dos técnicas. Ármis seguía sin poder dejar de mirar el cuerpo de aquel que, desde que lo conoció, se había convertido en su único apoyo. Él y Niichi, que, actualmente estaba desaparecida.

El bosque irradiaba en ese instante tranquilidad. El suelo de la gran claraboya que había entre la gran espesura de árboles, de color vivos, se encontraba llena de agujeros, y tres cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Una gigantesca estatua, tenía abiertos tres ojos, y bajó suyo, tres personas quedaban quietas, mientras otra restaba sentada en los restos de una escalinata que se perdía entremedio de los dos brazos gigantes de la estatua.

-Vaya...-Murmuró extrañado Kuryu-... esto es un imprevisto. No me imaginaba que tan solo enviarán a dos jiinchurikkis a por el Kyuubi. ¿Nos han subestimado? No. No lo creo. Estarán tramando otro plan. Estoy seguro que estaban atentos a nuestros pasos.-

Mientras Kuryu miraba, una cuarta persona se les unió. Se giraron, y observaron al Uchiha, el cual acababa de cerrar un ojo y de formar un sello con una de sus manos, mientras se sentía un aleteo constante de sonido ambiental.

-No... no viene nadie. De momento-Dijo Kuryu levantándose del suelo, y fijando su mirada en Ichigo, el cual parecía molesto con él.-Recuerda... te vengarás de tu hermano, y morirás-

Ichigo se mordió el labio, mientras con una de sus manos, hacía mover su espada en la espalda.

-La segunda parte del plan me la pensaré cuando tenga el cuerpo de Roger de Flor tumbado en el suelo muerto.-Le contestó

Kuryu lo miró fijamente, y sonrió maliciosamente.

-No me importará nada matarte después de tener a los ocho bijuus. De hecho, podría hacerlo ahora mismo-Dijo abriendo sus ojos mientras parecía lanzarle un genjutsu a Ichigo, pero él, cerró los ojos.

-Puedo con tus genjutsus-Dijo con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que, detrás suyo, se había situado Kuryu, el cual acercó su boca a su oreja.

-Entonces no puedes verme. Inconsciente es aquel que cierra los ojos en una guerra. La primera víctima podría ser-

Ichigo abrió los ojos y giro su cabeza hacía la derecha, lugar desde el cual le había hablado Kuryu. Pero ya no había nadie.

-Eso fue genjutsu-Murmuró Kuryu sentado en la escalinata.-A ti pertenece decidir a partir de donde es realidad y que es ficción, si no es que...-

Kuryu abrió los ojos de repente, cambio su rostro de burla serena a serosidad.

-Se acercan. Los acabo de detectar. La segunda ronda de combates va a ser peor de lo que esperaba. Como he visto, los soldados aprovechan para ir destruyendo clanes, mientras los líderes vienen hacía aquí.-

-¿Todos?-Murmuró Ichigo

-Está vez sí.-Dijo Kuryu con una sonrisa-Y menuda sorpresa acabo de encontrar. Esto va a ser divertido. Muy divertido.-

Kuryu se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba al frente.

-Instrucciones muy precisas...-Dijo Kuryu-Se acercan cinco jiinchurikkis. Uno para cada uno. Coged un rival, y sobrevivid lo suficiente como para que pueda sellarlos en la estatua. Ichigo, viene el asesino de uno de tus hermanos.-

Ármis, Maku y Yachiru abrieron los ojos asustados, mientras su cuerpo les temblaba. Su nivel no era suficiente como para enfrentarse a un jiinchurikki. Ichigo, en cambio, parecía de rugir de ganas de desgarrar a su enemigo.

-Haced almenos como Alexander.-Dijo secamente Kuryu mirando a los tres ninjas-Empleó de forma magnifica su única técnica poderosa para inducirle un genjutsu eterno para que, su rival creyera que él seguía vivo aún después de muerto, y que sus ataques eran inefectivos. Él fue mucho mejor ninja de lo que seréis en vuestra vida.-

Árboles que ardían. Pequeñas tiendas de campaña en llamas. Cadáveres por doquier por el suelo. Medio centenar de hombres cargando armas que ardían y que golpeaban furiosamente a los ninjas que se defendían.

El lugar de la batalla estaba situado en la esquina sudeste del inicio del bosque del País del Fuego. Todo el ejercito de soldados, había iniciado un ataque a gran escala en esa zona, mientras sus líderes, habían puesto rumbo hacía atravesar todo el bosque.

Uno de los ninja defensores, armado con armadura roja de samurai y una bandana azul, y de trajes interiores negros, acababa de lanzar un ataque de tipo electrico contra uno de los soldados enemigos, el cual cayó muerto al suelo por culpa del voltaje, en el instante que, por detrás, otro soldado lo decapitaba. Escenas como esta se repetían a lo largo de un perímetro de veinte metros.

-Aunque la primera guerra oculta estaba siendo muy tranquila, ¡Esto me parece un espertento!-Gritó una mujer

Tendría cosa de una trentena de años. Tenía el pelo castaño largo que le llegaba a un cuarto de espalda recogido en una cola, y llevaba una túnica negra, encima de la cual, vestía una túnica roja. Tenía bastante delantera, por lo cual, dicha armadura había sido ampliada específicamente para esa misma función.

La mujer fruncía la frente, rostro serio y enfadado mientras golpeaba a uno de los soldados con su puño desnudo, el receptor del golpe, salió disparado contra el suelo, antes pero, volando un poco por los aires, mientras la fina capa de la armadura estallaba en trozos irregulares, y la piel que recubría al esternón se desgarraba. Parecía como si le hubiera explotado una especie de explosivo en ese lugar, puesto que el esternón se partió en cuatro trozos, y las costillas se desquebrajaron, mientras el golpe hacía explotar de golpe los pulmones.

Cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo, ya estaba completamente muerto, y lo había rodeado todo de sangre.

-¡¡Qué coño!!-Gritó uno de los soldados al ver a la mujer abriendo y cerrando su puño izquierdo. Por detrás, un segundo hombre intentó degollarla, pero la ella se agacho, y mientras posaba su mano en el suelo, levantaba su pierna y le golpeaba terriblemente fuerte en la cara al soldado. Tal impactó, el cual le golpeó en toda la mejilla izquierda provocó que la cabeza explotará de forma alarmante, dejando ir una especie de fuente hecha con la sangre que llegaba de la yogular hacía el ya desaparecido cerebro.

El cuerpo salió disparado contra el suelo, mientras la chica se levantaba.

-¡¡Tenéis cinco minutos para huir!!-Gritó mientras juntaba sus manos y hacía petar sus huesos, preparandose para golpear con más fuerza.


	33. Asechando

**Capítulo 32: Asechando**

-Han pasado los cinco minutos-Murmuró la chica, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Alrededor suyo, se daba cuenta de que era de las pocas supervivientes a la masacre, y que los soldados la observaban, mientras sus cuchillos empezaban a brillar de forma extraña. El aire se levantó, creando una especie de ambiente hostil.-Veamos que cuente... ¡20 soldados!-

-Sabemos que tu fuerte son los ataques físicos, así que no vamos a acercarnos a ti-Dijo uno de los soldados. Se acababa de levantar del suelo, después de comprobar como había quedado el cuerpo del soldado que había matado hacía escasos cinco minutos la ninja. Tenía el pelo largo, en greñas oscuras y sucías. Su vestimenta era igual a la de los otros soldados que los rodeaban. De hecho, el cuerpo parecía ser muy uniforme.

-Aparte de líderes y generales de escuadrón, nosotros, también fuimos sometidos a un entrenamiento. No en vano, algunos de nosotros participamos en la guerra de Turquía.-Dijo el soldado-Dinos, ninja, cual es tu nombre. Será escrito en las crónicas que se escriban sobre esta guerra. La guerra que nos dio un nuevo territorio, la guerra de liberación!-Dijo el soldado, levantando una de sus manos, haciendo un gesto de darle mucha importancia a ese gesto.

La chica se lo quedó mirando unos pocos segundos, antes de impulsar su puño hacía atrás y empezar a correr a gran velocidad contra dicho soldado. Una vez llegó a donde se encontraba, intentó golpearle la cara, sin exito, puesto que se agacho y mientras hacía dos sellos rápidos, lanzaba una pequeña bola electrica contra su barriga, el cual chocó violentamente con la armadura, y la hizo trizas en un perímetro en el que la bola había chocado, y de paso, haciendo recular a la receptora de tal ataque.

-He dicho que quiero tu nombre-Dijo el hombre, mientras se quitaba el polvo de sus manos haciéndolas rozar entre ellas-Tu poder es muy superior a la media. Te prometemos vida eterna como una de los nombres de ninjas que se enfrontaron a nuestra revuelta. Y que murieron...-

La chica tosió varias veces, antes de levantarse de nuevo. Su rostro mostraba enfado, más que en anteriores veces.

-¿Y si no te lo digo?-Dijo la chica, mientras golpeaba con una furia tremenda el suelo.

Como si de un seísmo se tratará, el suelo se abrió en dos, y las piedras fueron expulsadas hacía arriba. Algunos de los almogávares quedaron atrapados en el descenso de las gigantescas piedras, mientras ella salía corriendo hacía el almogávar que le estaba hablando.

-Una pena... realmente una pena...-Murmuró el hombre, el cual cogía su cuchillo, y saltaba por encima de los trozos de las piedras rotas y corría hacía la chica.

Los dos combatientes se encontraron en un punto mixto de su trayectoria, y mientras la chica le intentó golpear en el hombro, el almogávar se agachaba de nuevo y con su cuchillo, intentaba penetrar la piel por el lugar donde antes había golpeado con su bola eléctrica. Pero, la ninja se daleo hacía un lado, esquivando el mandoble del enemigo, y lo golpeo en las últimas costillas con una patada que hizo saltar la pequeña armadura que tenía el almogávar, que cayó extendido al suelo, con un grito.

-Mierda... y eso que he intentado que no concentrarás el chakra para golpearme...-Murmuró el chico mientras parecía como si su cuerpo de desvaneciera.-Suerte que aprendí una técnica de bunshin...-

Y el cuerpo desapareció con una nube de polvo, mientras la chica giraba rapidamente su cabeza, viendo como el soldado se lanzaba contra ella con intención de rajarle el cuello.

-Katon. ¡Llamarada del infierno!-Gritó una voz seguido de una llamarada considerable que salió de entre los árboles, y se llevo por delante al soldado, el cual cayó al suelo entre llamas. Sin vida.

-¿Qué?-Dijo ella

-No os preocupéis bella dama. El héroe está aquí. ¡¡Justo a tiempo!!-Dijo la voz, saliendo de entre la maleza que significaba el inicio del bosque del país del fuego. Sonrió, mientras sacaba de su espalda una espada gigante, que antes había pertenecido a Nagato Hoshigake. La chica se lo quedó mirando con una extraña cara, mezcla de mala mirada y de extrañeza hacía esa persona. Esa misma cara, es la que hicieron los soldados.-¡¡Venid a por mi!! ¡¡No podéis contra el mejor ninja del mundo!! ¡¡Os mataré ahora mismo a todos!!-

-Fantoche...-Murmuró la chica a Toju, mientras este colocaba horizontalmente su gigantesca arma, lo cual, atrajo su vista.-¡Esto no es... una espada Hoshigake!-

-Es uno de mis trofeos de guerra-Le contestó Toju, mientras con sus dos manos en la empuñadura, y aunque le pesaba mucho el arma a él, empezó a correr contra los soldados, que se rieron.

-¡¡Pero si no puedes ni levantar la espada!!-Se rió uno de ellos, mientras se lanzaba contra él.

-No me hace falta levantarla! ¡Es la gran katana de Totsuka! ¡Envía a un genjutsu eterno todo lo que toca!-Les contó, mientras seguía corriendo con la espada rajando débilmente el suelo.

-Pero que hace el loco este... eso es una espada hoshigake, no una espada de leyenda que ni esta demostrado si existe o no...-Murmuró la chica, observando como tres de los soldados se lanzaban contra él.

Los soldados, mediante una dirección secante, desde tres puntos distintos en el terreno, sacaron sus cuchillos y empezaron a correr hacía Toju, el cual corría mucho menos que los otros tres, mientras arrastraba con él la espada. Una vez los tres llegaron a su altura, Toju se limitó a tirarse hacía una banda, mientras levantaba la espada de que forma indirecta, chocó contra los tres cuchillos, impidiéndoles pasar.

-¿Aún sabrá usarla?-Murmuró la chica, que seguía quieta observando a tal extraño sujeto. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Un cuarto soldado se acercaba por detrás, cuchillo ardiendo en mano, con intención de rajarle el cuello por detrás, tal y como hacían esos sucios soldados. Viendo eso, concentró el chakra en la suela de sus pies, y empezó a correr cual rayo contra la zona de combate.

El tiempo se paró, la espada Hoshigake se tiro hacía atrás, y se soltó de las manos de Toju, mientras esté saltaba dando una voltereta hacía atrás, golpeando con sus pies de casualidad al soldado que iba a matarle por detrás, mientras hacía un sello lentamente. La chica llegó allí cuando el cuerpo del soldado que no se esperaba eso caía contra el suelo. Su nariz estaba sangrando por el golpe.

-¡Katon...-Empezó a decir, mientras ponía un pie encima de las ingles del soldado que acababa de caer al suelo, el cual dejó ir un gran grito de dolor. El segundo pie lo colocó encima de la mano de dicho soldado, mientras la chica observaba, atónita, como un pésimo ninja, estaba dando batalla a cuatro almogávares experimentados. Los otros tres soldados se agachaban en ese instante hacía abajo, gritaban su famoso "¡Chilla, hierro!" y empezaban a andar hacía Toju con intención de acabar con él, que era para lo que habían venido.

-...Proyectiles...-Siguió diciendo, mientras formaba otros dos sellos. Impulsó el pie que acababa de aplastar las partes nobles del soldado tumbado en el suelo hacía arriba, mientras su otro pie se levantaba del suelo, mientras los soldados seguían avanzando hacía él, y el soldado situado detrás suyo echaba mano a su cuchillo y lo levantaba amenazante, con intención de acabar con el que lo acababa de capar. La chica, en verlo, concentró el chakra en uno de sus puños y se dirigió a defender al chico.

-...De lava!-Terminó diciendo Toju, mientras se resbalaba y las llamas, normales, sin nada especial, golpeaban de forma casual a los tres enemigos que intentaban escapar sin éxito, y eran golpeados por ellas, cayéndose contra el suelo de la acción. El otro soldado restante intentó cortarlo con el cuchillo, pero lo último que vio fue el puño de la chica impactando en su cara instantes antes de que esta explotará.

Toju cayó al suelo, y se quedó mirando como la chica sacaba su puño de los restos de la cabeza del soldado.

-Vaya... me has salvado-Dijo él-Gracias-

-Preparados...-Dijo Kuryu mientras se levantaba del suelo. Su rostro serio, enfocaba hacía la espesura verde del bosque, mientras los demás, hacían lo que podían para mantener la compostura.-Ya están aquí... buscad al primer enemigo, y lanzaros contra él. Tan solo eso... y durad suficiente como para que yo pueda emplear mis rituales...-

Mientras terminaba la frase, se observaron a cuatro sombras abandonar los árboles.


	34. Batalla Final

**Capítulo 33: Batalla Final**

Las cuatro siluetas abandonaron los sombríos árboles y se dejaron tocar por la poca iluminación de la claraboya. Eran cinco personas vestidas con túnicas negras, las cuales parecían haberse hecho expresamente para que las albergarán los contenedores de los bijuus.

En el medio del grupo iba el que parecía el líder del escuadrón, que, cubierto con la túnica, solo se le podía ver el rostro, el cual tan solo mostraba que su higiene era perfecta para ser un soldado. Tenía el pelo negro, con un pequeño tono pelirrojo. Parecía andar con bastante prepotencia, y sus movimientos parecían reclamar una superioridad que había perdido, y que ansiaba por recobrar. A su lado izquierdo, iba un viejo el cual se soportaba con su báculo, mientras tan solo se preparaba para cualquier ataque inminente.

-Déjame a ese grotesco personaje...-Dijo el brujo-Parece que tiene demasiados humos...-

-Ese es mío. Me humilló, debo devolvérselo-Le contesto el que iba en el centro.

A su banda derecha iba alguien muy familiar para alguien de los presentes. Se trataba de Roger, aún parecía algo debil, pero era capaz de moverse con libertad. Parecía haberle afectado en sobremanera el haber empleado tal cantidad de chakra contra su anterior rival.

Detrás de los tres líderes, iba una mujer, no muy agraciada. Tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una cola mal hecha. Vestía con la túnica negra, y en su espalda colgaba una espada Hoshigake.

-¿Cuatro?-Dijo Ármis girando su cabeza instintivamente hacía Kuryu.

-Vaya... una sorpresa...-Contestó Kuryu alzando su tono de voz para que los demás lo oyeran.-¿Dónde tenéis al bijuu que falta?-

El hombre que parecía el líder del grupo, hizo un paso hacía delante, mostrando soberbia por cada poro de su piel.

-El viejo que debería haberlo sellado se suicidó después de obligarle a sellar al bijuu de las ocho colas...-Dijo el hombre

Maku y Yachiru no pudieron estarse de oír esas palabras, y bajaron la cabeza con rábia.

-Lo han...-Murmuró Yachiru

-...matado. Malditos hijos de los países occidentales cuyos padres no les enseñaron a no jugar con los poderes que escapan a su entendimiento...-Murmuró Maku apretando sus dientes.

Kuryu seguía impasible al hecho de que solo eran cuatro. Sonrío mientras observaba al hombre del centro.

-Eh, noble. ¿Dónde dejaste tu corcel?-Le contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza hacía un lado.

-Bajo tierra-Dijo Betrán con rabia, mientras una pequeña aura de chakra lo rodeaba.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Kuryu sin inmutarse por el chakra que desprendía-Así pues... el ocho colas es tuyo... el negado sigue siendo negado, aunque le inyectasen todo el poder del mundo. No sabes hacer técnicas, así que poco harás. ¿Podré jugar contigo antes de matarte?-

Ichigo acababa de poner su espada delante suyo, y flexionaba sus piernas para lanzarse contra su enemigo.

-¡¡Hijo de puta!!-Gritó él-¡¡Tu mataste a Untarho!!-

-Hmmff... ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡¡Porque te voy a matar!! ¡Aquí y ahora!-Gritó Ichigo, mientras colocaba un dedo de su mano más cercana tocado su nariz, en forma de sello.-¡¡Romper sello!!-

Una una pequeña y silenciosa explosión interna en Ichigo, y en ese instante, empezó a rodearse de una gigantesca aura de chakra que se le iba acumulando.

-¡¡Se necesita tiempo para dominar a un bijuu!! ¡¡No podéis hacerlo de la noche al día!! ¡Os mostraré ahora lo que es Jiinchurikki!-Gritó Ichigo, mientras se colocaba la espada a sus espaldas y sin abandonar su empuñadura cargaba contra Roger, que también empezó a liberar gigantescas cantidades de chakra.

Kuryu sonrió en ver como Ichigo se lanzaba contra Roger, y entonces hizo una miradita a Ármis.

-Tienes trabajo... encárgate de la chica-Murmuró instantáneamente mientras hacía una miradita a los otros dos ninjas restantes.-Es vuestro turno, luchad contra el brujo. Vengad a vuestro maestro-

Dicho lo dicho, Ármis sacó de su espalda una katana, la cual cogió con las dos manos, mientras la colocaba en posición horizontal y se lanzaba contra la mujer, que en verla venir, desenfundó su espada hoshigake y la puso por delante suyo. Por su banda, Maku invoco un gigantesco shuriken, mientras Yachiru invocaba un enorme rollo de técnicas, el cual se colocó en la espalda instantes antes de lanzarse contra el Brujo nórdico, que ya alzaba su baculo amenazante hacía ellos con toda la intención de acabar con esas molestias lo más rápido posible.

-¡¡Tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo!!-Gritó con una rabia inmensa el noble, mientras extendía sus manos hacía los lados.

-Terminaré esto rápido-Dijo Kuryu con una sonrisa mientras formaba sellos tan rápido que a simple vista parecía como si no tuviera manos. En terminar el ataque, se oyó un gran ruido, y una marea de pájaros lleno media claraboya tapado la mitad de los rayos solares, y quedándose la estatua y Kuryu en la oscuridad.

-Vaya... parece que ya ha empezado-Murmuró una voz.

Estaba situada encima de una montaña, con los brazos cruzados. El sol le daba de lleno en la espalda, y esa gran luminosidad impedía a cualquier ser vivo distinguir quién era. Vestía con una especie de atuendo azulejo el cual le dejaba la parte derecha de su tórax, desnudo, visible a cualquiera. Su rostro, aunque se veía poco, parecía que tenía la mandíbula algo más grande de lo habitual, y tenía una gigantesca sonrisa en su cara. Y para terminar, llevaba un casco dorado que brillaba más que el mismo sol, con una pequeña ala en cada costado.

-Me gustaría quedarme a mirar el combate... pero creo que deberé ir a avisarles-Murmuró de nuevo la voz, mientras observaba como los pájaros le impedían ver las batallas.-Bueno... no creo que me digan nada si llegó más tarde. Además... tendré de decirles sobre el final del combate. Aún así... sería divertido verlo de más cerca...-

Y en ese preciso instante, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de que había estado en esa montaña.


	35. El escorpión

**Capítulo 34: El escorpión**

El viejo brujo nórdico apartó un momento el báculo mientras recitaba palabras en un idioma extranjero. En ese instante los dos ninjas de la arena golpearon el suelo, y mientras uno lanzaba el shuriken gigante hacía el brujo, el otro abría parte de su rollo, y con un kunai se rajaba la mano, para untar de sangre la parte del pergamino que había dejado libre.

-¡Técnica de invocación! ¡Escorpión de la arena!-Gritó Yachiru golpeando el suelo con la misma mano ensangrentada, mientras el brujo golpeaba el shuriken con la parte inferior del báculo y apuntaba hacía ellos.

-¡Llamas a mil!-Gritó mientras del báculo salía un fogonazo.

En el instante que la llamarada salía del báculo de Finnur, del suelo apareció un gigantesco escorpión marrón, de cosa de dos metros de alto y diez de largo. Encima suyo se había situado Yachiru, el cual había escapado del fogonazo, ya que el escorpión había usado una de sus pinzas para apartar la llamarada.

-¡Octet!-Gritó Yachiru desde arriba del monstruo, mientras formaba sellos con sus manos.-¡El veneno!-

-Ahora va, ahora...-Murmuró con gran voz el escorpión.

Finnur observaba al gigantesco insecto mientras dibujaba en el aire un símbolo extraño con su báculo mientras lo hacía rodar entre sus manos.

-¡Katon. Llamarada venenosa!-Gritó Yachiru mientras el escorpión abría la boca y de esta salía una gigantesca nube tóxica, la cual se unió al fogonazo que salió por la boca de Yachiru al terminar de invocar su técnica.

Finnur saltó hacía atrás, mientras la llamarada se lanzaba contra él con intención de reducirlo a cenizas.

-¡No puedes pasar!-Gritó Finnur mientras golpeaba la llamarada con la punta de su báculo, el cual brillaba con una extraña aura azul. Tanto ataque como receptor eran arrastrados hasta la gigantesca concentración de árboles,y parecía que el viejo había conseguido parar parcialmente el hecho que las llamaradas no se lo llevaran por delante, pero, la trayectoria seguía siendo la misma.

-¡Ahora!-Gritó Maku apareciendo de entre los árboles con un manojo de kunais en sus manos.-¡Sello de destrucción. Puntería!-

Impulso sus brazos hacía atrás, y lanzo los kunais los cuales se dirigieron contra el báculo del viejo. Finuur se dio cuenta de eso, y mientras alzaba su mano, hizo que el báculo disminuyera el angulo de distancia con la llamarada, sin dejar que la punta superior de su arma abandonara la punta del ataque. Los dos seguían siendo arrastrados y cada vez estaban más cerca de los arbustos, y sabía que si llegaban allí, estaba todo perdido. Entonces, desplazo un poco su cuerpo hacía donde los kunais se dirigían, y dejó que se clavaran en su espalda, mientras le sonreía de reojo a Maku.

-¡Todavía no!-Sonrió Maku mientras formaba otro sello, y saltaba del árbol en el que estaba situado hacía la claraboya-¡Sello de autodestrucción. Presa cogida!-

Y entonces la espalda del viejo explotó, dejando que los kunais salieran volando del lugar, y volvieran a dirigirse hacía el baculo.

-¡Que no vais a romperme el báculo, coño!-Gritó Finnur mientras de debajo la tierra aparecían tres kunais los cuales se clavaban en su cuerpo con bastante crueldad. Él viejo escupió sangre que se evaporo antes de llegar al suelo, mientras sus ojos perdían el sentido.

Su mano soltó el báculo, el cual chocó dos veces con la llamarada antes de que esta lo carbonizará. El viejo brujo rodó varias veces por el aire antes de que la llamarada volviese a coger velocidad y se precipitará de forma calamitosa contra el bosque, y los árboles más cercanos empezaran a arder instintivamente, después de marchitarse por el veneno.

Maku se puso una de sus manos en la boca y empezó a toser, al sacar la mano de allí, se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, había aspirado el veneno.

-Hay que ver que estúpido que soy...-Murmuró antes de desplomarse contra el suelo. Una vez en el suelo abrió lentamente los ojos, y tan solo vio oscuridad, y un rayo azul lanzándose a toda potencia hacía los árboles.

El escorpión había desaparecido, y Yachiru jadeaba mientras se acercaba a Maku.

-Eh... creo que nos ha subestimado-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su amigo tumbado.-Anda, levantate-

-Lo haría con sumo gusto, pero, ¿Nadie ha osado decirte que el veneno de tu mascota es realmente... fuerte?-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba.

-No...-Murmuró Yachiru acercándose corriendo hacía su compañero, y tocándole la frente.-¡No!-

-¡Eh! Si no importa. De verdad, no te guardo rencor. Hemos vengado a nuestro maestro, aún así... me gustaría volver a ver la arena de nuestra villa.-

-¡No digas tonterías! La verás-Dijo Yachiru mientras ponía su mano dentro de una pequeña bolsa dentro de su ropa, una pequeña botella llena de un líquido verde.-Tomate esto...-

Yachiru abrió el tapón de la botella, mientras la desplazaba hacía los labios de su compañero.

-¡Venga...! ¡Bebe...! ¿Maku?-Murmuraba mientras bajaba su cabeza para observar como los ojos de su amigo se habían cerrado mientras sonreía. El líquido que había entrado en su boca, caía por el otro extremo.-¡¿Maku?! ¿Maku?-

Aparco la botella en el suelo, mientras con sus manos empezó a zaracear el cuerpo de Maku, el cual siguió inmóvil, sin vida.

-¡Eh! ¡Maku! ¡Maku!-Gritó mientras seguía moviendolo frenéticamente.-¡Responde! ¡Responde!-

Y entonces dejó de moverlo, seguía sin moverse, con esa sonrisa en sus labios. Yachiru se mordió el labio, mientras apretaba el puño y golpeaba el suelo.

-¡Mierda!-Dijo mientras giraba su mirada hacía donde había dejado la botellita con el antidoto. Y ya no estaba allí.


End file.
